Juste pour la première fois
by Sabivamp
Summary: Bella mariée de force à l'homme qu'elle déteste le plus au monde va faire une magnifique rencontre le soir de ses noces qui bouleversera sa vie à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: ****Juste pour la première fois**

**Auteur(s): Sabivamp35**

**Bêta: Sabpierro**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

**Juste pour la première fois**

_- Je vous déclare mari et femme_, annonça le pasteur Weber.

Voilà, je me retrouvai enchaînée à vie à l'homme que je haïssais le plus au monde : Mike Newton, le fils d'un politicien très influent dans la région.

Tout le monde se réjouissait de notre union, à part moi. Mes parents, Charlie et Renée, n'étaient pas très enthousiastes eux non plus mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était par chantage que mon père avait accepté ce mariage. En effet, Mike me courtisait depuis des mois et en général, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait. Sauf que moi je me moquais complètement de lui, il était si insignifiant pour moi, je n'en voulais pas ni maintenant, ni jamais. Alors, au cours d'une chasse en forêt, il se passa un accident durant lequel Charlie tira malencontreusement sur Mike et le blessa à la jambe alors qu'il traquait un élan. D'après mon père, il s'était placé volontairement devant le fusil au dernier moment. Mr Newton proposa un compromis pour étouffer l'affaire afin que mon père ne perde pas sa place de shérif. Le compromis en question était ma main en échange de leur silence. Ne voulant pas créer d'ennuis à mon père qui se serait retrouvé à la rue sans son travail, avec ma mère et moi à sa charge, j'avais accepté sans broncher ce compromis mais avec une terrible rancœur à l'encontre de Mike et son père.

_-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée._ Continua le pasteur.

Mike m'attira à lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser me donna la nausée tellement cet homme me dégoutait. Quand il me relâcha enfin, je dus me soumettre aux traditionnelles félicitations et vœux de bonheurs qui étaient de coutume.

Nous sortîmes de la Chapelle qui se trouvait sur la propriété des Newton pour rejoindre la grande salle de réception de leur manoir. Toute la décoration était fastueuse, les Newton avaient dépensé sans compter. Il y avait des chandeliers en argent à perte de vue sur de longues tables dressées les unes à la suite des autres. Tout était trop pour moi qui aimais la sobriété. Nous nous assîmes à la place d'honneur et un ballet incessant de serviteurs passa apporter des quantités inimaginables de nourriture. Le champagne français coulait à flots.

Les musiciens entamèrent un air enjoué et les invités riaient et s'amusaient. Tout le monde semblait heureux. Tout le monde, mise à part moi. Je me retrouvai enfermée à vie dans cette prison dorée, j'avais perdu ma liberté si précieuse à mon cœur. C'était le jour le plus sombre de mon existence. En plus d'être celui de mon mariage, c'était mon anniversaire, je venais d'avoir dix-sept ans.

Vint le moment d'ouvrir le bal. Mon nouveau mari me prit la main et me guida jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer les premières notes d'une valse sur un signe de tête de Mike. Celui-ci me fit tournoyer, faisant voler la traine de ma robe qui balaya le parquet. A la fin de cette première danse, Charlie s'approcha et m'invita à danser. Mike s'inclina et m'abandonna au bras de mon père, je lui en fus reconnaissante.

- _Je suis désolé Bella, par ma faute, tu es malheureuse_. S'excusa-t-il.

- _Papa, tu n'y es pour rien, ils auraient réussi à atteindre leur but d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils nous ont piégé alors je t'en prie ne t'en veux pas. _Il hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement mais la peine se lisait sur son visage.

Notre danse toucha à sa fin et mon père nous arrêta. Il déposa un doux baiser sur mon front, en un geste tendre et rempli d'affection.

- _Puis-je danser avec la mariée ?_ Une voix de velours nous interrompit et je découvris devant moi l'homme le plus incroyablement beau et le plus séduisant que je n'avais jamais vu. J'en avais le souffle coupé. Il portait un smoking qui lui allait comme un gant. Il était grand et plutôt bien bâti, avec une chevelure cuivrée un peu désordonnée. Il avait de magnifiques yeux verts qui étaient fixés sur moi. Son regard était hypnotique.

- _Bien sûr_, répondit Charlie qui s'éclipsa après lui avoir confié ma main que cet homme prit aussitôt. A ce simple contact, mon corps fût parcouru d'une étrange sensation qui se propagea dans chaque fibre de mon être pour me faire frissonner. Il posa sa main libre sur le bas de mon dos, je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui irradiait de lui à travers le tissu de ma robe. Puis il commença à nous faire évoluer sur la piste au rythme d'une nouvelle valse.

- _Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu_. Lui dis-je entamant la conversation.

- _Non, c'est fort probable, je viens d'arriver à l'instant même, je suis en visite chez mon père_.

- _Votre père ?_

-_ Oui, excusez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs, je me présente Edward Cullen. Je suis le fils de Carlisle Cullen, le médecin qui est arrivé au début du mois pour travailler à l'hôpital de Forks._

- _Ah oui je l'ai déjà rencontré, c'est un médecin de renom très apprécié. Il me semble l'avoir aperçu tout à l'heure._

- _C'est pour cela que je suis ici. Je n'ai pas été convié à votre mariage mais il fallait que je le voie rapidement._ Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. _Vous vous appelez bien Isabella Swan, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Bella,_ repris-je,_ New…Newton_. Dis-je à regret.

- _Vous allez peut-être me trouver effronté mais j'ai comme l'impression que la perspective de changer de nom ne vous enchante guère. Vous ne semblez pas très heureuse, Bella, alors que ce jour est censé être le plus beau de votre vie._ Constata-t-il, perspicace.

- _Eh bien, on va dire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un mariage d'amour et pour couronner le tout, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui_. Avouai-je.

- _Oh bon anniversaire alors._ Dit-il de son beau ténor.

- _Merci,_ Répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

_- En fait, _reprit-il,_ je vous observais depuis un moment de l'autre côté de la pièce et j'ai remarqué comme une antipathie à l'égard de votre mari._

- _Je ne…_le sang afflua soudainement sur mon visage, pour qui allait-il me pendre de haïr si effrontément mon mari ?

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui dirai rien, vous pouvez vous fier à moi en toute impunité, je suis une vraie tombe._ Me rassura-t-il, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

- _Merci, pour tout vous dire, mon père est victime d'un chantage et je suis la monnaie d'échange en quelque sorte._ Continuai-je dans mes révé ne savais pas pourquoi mais cet homme m'inspirait confiance et j'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Son visage se crispa, il serra les dents soudainement et commença à s'écarter de moi.

_- Quelle ordure ! Je vais aller lui régler son compte à celui-là_. S'emporta-t-il en s'éloignant de moi. Je le retins par la main.

_- Non, n'en faites rien, je vous en prie, cela créerait plus d'ennuis que ça n'en résoudrait, s'il vous plaît ne faîtes pas cela._ Le suppliai-je.

- _D'accord, _abandonna-t-il reposant ses mains sur moi et recommençant à me faire tourner, _mais cela me rend fou de savoir que vous allez passer le restant de votre vie à côté de cette crapule. Si seulement, j'étais arrivé plus tôt et avais su la vérité, je me serais opposé à ce mariage et il n'aurait pas pu vous approprier. Je me sens impuissant à présent. _Il semblait vraiment concerné et inquiet à mon égard_. Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous venir en aide ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Je réfléchis un instant et une idée me traversa la tête. Pourquoi pas après tout ? C'était ma seule chance, maintenant ou jamais.

- _Eh bien, il y aurait peut-être quelque chose…non laissez tomber. _Me ravisai-je_._

_- Non allez-y dites-le._ M'encouragea-t-il.

_- Je ne suis pas sûre que vous allez acceptez. _Hésitai-je gênée.

_- Je vous écoute._

_- Voilà, l'idée de passer le restant de ma vie avec Mike me donne la nausée mais penser que ce sera lui qui me prendra ma vertu m'est insupportable. _Avouai-je finalement.

_- Pour moi aussi cela m'est insupportable. _Me confia-t-il en attendant ma requête.

_- Je…je souhaiterais que ce soit vous, pour la première fois, _je baissai les yeux de nouveau en rougissant_, quelqu'un de tendre, de doux, d'attentionné et d'incroyablement beau. Enfin tout ce que Mike n'est pas_. Je mettais à la fois mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme à nu pour cet inconnu que je venais de rencontrer.

- _Etes-vous certaine de ce que vous me demandez ? _Voulut-il s'assurer en écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise de ma requête.

- _Oui, c'est tout ce que je désire._ Murmurai-je à son oreille, je pouvais sentir son doux parfum masculin.

- _Alors vous l'aurez votre première fois et je vous jure qu'elle sera inoubliable, _me promit-il en plongeant son regard émeraude dans le mien._ Rejoignez-moi dans cinq minutes dans la grange à côté des écuries, je vous y attendrai._ Sur ces derniers mots, la musique s'arrêta, il prit ma main qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser et s'éloigna.

J'étais complètement sous le charme de cet homme et il avait fallu que cela tombe le jour de mon propre mariage et anniversaire. J'aurai en fin de compte mon cadeau, pensai-je, en imaginant ses mains posées sur mon corps nu. Je me repris très vite. Il fallait que j'assure mes arrières pour que personne ne s'inquiète de mon absence. Je prévins alors ma mère que j'allais me rafraîchir un moment dans la salle de bain au cas où on me chercherait.

Je filai ensuite dans cette salle de bain et mis le verrou. J'ouvris la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière de la demeure. Je m'assurai que personne ne s'y trouvait et enjambai le rebord en soulevant tous mes jupons. Je courrai rapidement en direction de la grange, j'ouvris la porte et entrai discrètement. A peine avais-je refermé celle-ci qu'il me plaqua contre le mur et me prit dans ses bras. Je levai les yeux vers lui, il me regarda intensément puis il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes. Je sentis sa bouche chaude et humide butiner la mienne ? Je fus parcouru par toutes sortes de sensations, commençant par des frissons pour continuer par une chaleur qui émanait de tout mon corps pour aller se nicher au plus profond de mon intimité. Je levai les bras pour glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux que je caressai. Je me rapprochai de lui, collant mon corps contre le sien. J'avais un tel besoin de le toucher et de me retrouver contre lui, j'avais faim de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de son corps. J'avais envie de lui.

Il rompit notre baiser soudainement, prit ma main et me tira vers le fond de la grange.

- _Suis-moi_. Me dit-il

Je soulevai la traine de ma robe pour ne pas trébucher sur tous les objets encombrants qui garnissaient le sol. Il s'arrêta et je découvris un petit coin douillet dans la paille sur laquelle une couverture était étalée, éclairé juste par une bougie. Il se plaça derrière moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- _Désolé pour la sobriété des lieux, j'aurai souhaité t'offrir plus de confort pour ta première fois. _S'excusa-t-il.

_- Il est fabuleux ce petit coin, je n'aurai pas rêvé mieux._

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de mon oreille.

- _Tu peux encore changer d'avis_. Me susurra-t-il

- _Non, je ne changerai pas d'avis, j'ai pris ma décision et puis je n'ai rien à perdre alors je suis prête. _Lâchai-je prenant une grande inspiration.

- _Te rends-tu compte que tu vas commettre un adultère le jour de ton mariage ? _Me fit-il remarquer. Je me retournai vers lui pour lui faire face.

- _Chercherais-tu à me faire culpabiliser ?_

- _Bien sûr que non mais je voulais que tu saches dans quoi tu allais t'embarquer_.

- _Je m'en moque, c'est ma façon de me venger de lui. _Répondis-je sans aucune hésitation.

- _Est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle tu fais cela ? _Demanda-t-il en scrutant mon visage à la rechercher d'une autre réponse.

- _Non, tu seras probablement le seul homme à qui je me donnerai de mon plein gré._ Lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses prunelles scintillaient sous le coup de mon aveu et il plongea sur mes lèvres comme un homme assoiffé. Il enlaça ma taille brusquement pour me coller à lui. Puis ses lèvres glissèrent sur mes joues et tracèrent un sillon de feu vers mes oreilles, puis mon cou. Il passa dernière moi en dégageant mes cheveux torsadés en de longues anglaises. Il posa ses mains sur ma nuque, la caressant de ses doigts et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux, humant leur parfum. Je me laissai aller contre lui, mon dos contre son torse, m'offrant entièrement à ses caresses. Ses mains glissèrent ensuite le long de mon dos, s'immisçant entre nos deux corps et s'activèrent à dénouer le lacet qui zébrait l'arrière de ma robe et qui la retenait. Celle-ci tomba le long de mon corps pour finir à mes pieds. Je me retrouvai devant lui en corset, mes cheveux retombant sur mes épaules. Il s'attaqua au deuxième lacet qui maintenait mon corset en place et qu'il libéra d'un agile doigté. Il fit glisser les bretelles sur mes épaules déposant au passage des milliers de baisers qui me firent vaciller mais ses bras puissants m'enlacèrent et me retinrent. Il retira le reste de mes sous-vêtements d'un geste vif et ils tombèrent au sol à leur tour. Ses mains couraient le long de mon dos puis il me fit basculer pour lui faire face de nouveau. Je me retrouvai nue sous son regard brûlant de désir.

Ses yeux parcoururent chaque partie de mon corps et je me sentis rougir sous le poids de son regard insistant. Il était le premier homme à me voir en tenue d'Eve et je ne regrettais nullement que ce soit lui. Ces gestes étaient tellement doux et tendres dans chacune de ses caresses. Il enlaça de nouveau mon corps, le collant au sien, posant ses mains chaudes à la naissance de mes hanches. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse et la plus fragile qu'il eut tenu sans ses bras.

Sa bouche butinait toujours la mienne alors que mes mains s'activèrent à lui enlever sa veste, puis à dénouer sa cravate et à retirer un à un les boutons de sa chemise qui allèrent rejoindre ma robe sur le sol recouvert de paille. Mes doigts attrapèrent le bas de son maillot pour le tirer vers le haut, rompant au passage notre baiser et dévoilant un torse aux muscles bien fermes. Il enlaça de nouveau ma taille, me pressant contre lui et ma poitrine entra en contact avec sa peau. Mon corps tout entier frissonna d'excitation. Je posai mes mains sur ses pectoraux, avides de découvrir son corps, dessinant chaque contour de ses muscles puis ma bouche vint se nicher à la base de son cou pour s'abreuver de son odeur masculine qui le rendait encore plus virile. Mes doigts effleurèrent ses côtes puis son nombril pour atterrir sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Je défis le fermoir ainsi que le bouton de son pantalon qui glissa le long de ses cuisses. Il se débarrassa rapidement de celui-ci, faisant voler au passage chaussettes et chaussures. Il ne restait plus que son caleçon, seul rempart à sa nudité. Je dénouai la boucle qui le retenait et mes doigts le lâchèrent, il termina sa course à ses pieds rejoignant le reste de nos vêtements.

Nous étions nus à présent tous les deux, nous pressant l'un contre l'autre, ses lèvres se nourrissant des miennes. Je pouvais sentir contre mon bas ventre l'intensité de sa virilité et de son excitation. Ses bras glissaient sur ma taille et sous mes genoux pour me soulever de terre. Il avança et me déposa délicatement sur la couche de fortune et s'allongea à côté de moi. Il se tenait sur un coude pendant que son autre main repoussait mes cheveux pour les glisser derrière mon oreille. Il approcha sa bouche et je pus sentir son souffle chaud à la base de mon cou.

- _Est-ce toujours ce que tu désires, je peux encore m'arrêter mais après il sera trop tard._ Chuchota-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur ma joue.

- _Non, ne t'arrête pas_. Soufflai-je._ Continue._

- _Oh tu me rends fou_. Murmura-t-il.

Il plaque sa bouche sur la mienne, approfondissant son baiser. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure cherchant à rencontrer ma langue. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour le laisser entrer et titiller ma langue. Je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux cuivrés pour le rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Il glissa une de ses jambes entre les miennes, m'incitant à les écarter puis plaça son autre jambe. Il se tenait au-dessus de moi, se retenant par les coudes. Son torse frôlait ma poitrine, son bassin contre le mien, je le sentis à l'orée de mon intimité. Nos langues toujours unies dansaient un ballet sensuel. La circulation de mon sang s'accélérait dans mes veines sous ce déluge de sensations nouvelles que je découvrais à son contact, sous ses baisers et ses caresses.

Je me mouvais sous lui, ne contrôlant plus mon corps, me frottant contre lui, pressant mon bas ventre contre son sexe durci par le désir. Il glissa une main contre mon flanc, la remontant trop doucement à mon goût pour atteindre mon sein qu'il engloba, titillant de ses doigts la pointe pour la faire durcir. Ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche pour rejoindre ses doigts puis sa langue vint les remplacer jouant avec mon téton. Je gémis à cette caresse, les sensations que je ressentais étant trop fortes. Ses mains tracèrent un sillon brûlant sur mon ventre, mes hanches et mes cuisses. Ses doigts vinrent caresser la fleur de mon intimité, m'envoyant des salves de frissons. Mes mains agrippèrent son dos et se crispèrent. Mon corps tremblait sous cette avalanche de plaisir qui m'envahissait. Son doigté si agile m'envoya au septième ciel, me faisant crier de plaisirs, cris qui furent atténués par la bouche d'Edward qui se plaqua sur la mienne. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer ressentir de telles émotions au contact d'un homme.

Il butina mes lèvres, passant sa langue dessus pour les caresser puis ses hanches se collèrent aux miennes, ravivant aussitôt mon désir pour lui et mon envie de le sentir en moi. Sa virilité dressée frôlait mon bas ventre. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette proximité, je voulais le sentir en moi. Je fis un léger mouvement de hanche l'invitant à continuer et il entra brusquement en moi d'un coup de rein.

Je poussai un cri, surprise par cette présence en moi et par la douleur qui m'assaillit mais qui s'atténua rapidement pour laisser place de nouveau à l'excitation. Il ne bougea pas, attendant que je m'accoutume à sa présence à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je me mouvais alors sous lui entamant le début d'une danse sensuelle. Il commença un léger va-et-vient qui se fit à chaque fois toujours plus profond en accélérant le rythme. Je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille, m'offrant un peu plus à ses caresses pour le sentir venir encore plus loin au fond de mon être. Les sensations arrivaient à leur paroxysme, nos corps enlacés ne faisaient plus qu'un, nous étions fusionnels et nous nous élevions ensemble vers l'extase. Il gémissait contre ma bouche, son regard pénétrant le mien, je lisais le plaisir dans ses yeux verts. Et puis, ce fût l'explosion, nous arrivions à l'unisson au sommet de toutes sensations et je me cambrais contre lui, poussant un dernier soupir de plaisir. « Dieu que c'était bon ». Et je retombais pantelante mais heureuse et comblée.

Il glissa sur le côté et m'attira contre son torse en m'encerclant de ses bras. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle tout comme le mien, nous étions tous les deux essoufflés, épuisés par ce que nous venions de faire. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

- _Tu vas bien ?_ Me demanda-t-il prévenant, relevant mon menton d'un doigt pour lui faire face.

- _Très bien, c'était merveilleux Edward, merci pour ce moment, il restera gravé à tout jamais dans ma mémoire. _Lui répondis-je, l'émotion toujours à vif.

- _Merci à toi. _Sourit-il. _Tu t'es donnée à moi sans retenu, sans rien attendre en retour, c'est plus que tout ce à quoi je m'attendais_. Il baissa les yeux et devint sérieux.

- _Qu' y a-t-il ?_ M'inquiétai-je soudain.

Il plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans les miens, fronçant les sourcils.

_- Bella, je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme qui séduit une femme un soir pour la jeter le lendemain_. Il paraissait torturé.

_- Edward, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé, tu peux partir la conscience tranquille._ Le rassurai-je.

_- Ce n'est pas ma conscience qui parle. Je m'inquiète pour toi et ton avenir. Pars avec moi, je te cacherai et te protègerai, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre de lui. _Me dit-il.

J'aurais dit oui de suite si j'avais été seule et si je ne me préoccupais pas du sort de mes parents.

_- Je ne peux pas Edward, ils s'en prendraient à mon père. Et ça, je ne pourrais le tolérer. _Lui expliquai-je. _Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de moi, je survivrai_.

- _Je désire autre chose pour toi que de la survie, tu mérites tellement mieux_.

Nous fûmes interrompus par des voix provenant de l'extérieur. Je reconnus celle de Mike.

- _Vite ! Sauve-toi !_ Lui dis-je en me levant rapidement. Il me suivit. Je ramassai ses vêtements par terre et les posai dans ses bras. Je le poussai vers l'autre sortie à l'arrière de la grange et déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

- _Je ne peux pas te laisser…_Voulut-il contester.

- _Pars, je t'en pris, avant qu'ils ne nous surprennent_. Insistai-je.

Il posa sa main derrière mon cou et m'attira à lui en m'embrassant passionnément.

- _Bon anniversaire, Bella._ Me dit-il avant de se retourner et de passer la porte.

Mon cœur se serra lorsqu'il disparut. A ce moment, je sus qu'Edward Cullen resterait à jamais dans mon cœur et qu'il serait le seul l'homme que j'aurai aimé.

Je ramassais ma robe étalée au sol lorsque la porte de la grange s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un avança et se dirigea vers le fond de la bâtisse où je me trouvai. Je plaquai ma robe contre mon corps pour cacher ma nudité et je reculai jusqu'à toucher le mur.

Mike apparut devant moi, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la couverture étalée sur la paille. Une grande tâche de sang se trouvait en son centre.

Ses yeux s'assombrir, il ferma les poings et se rapprocha de moi. Sa main vint percuter violemment ma joue, me faisant tomber au sol. Je portai immédiatement ma main à l'endroit où il m'avait frappée et baissai les yeux devant lui. Il me faisait peur.

- _Espèce de petite catin, tu vas le regretter_. Me menaça-t-il. _Et lui aussi…_

C'était ce 13 septembre 1918, je venais d'avoir 17 ans.

**Dites-moi ce que vous en penser le bon le mauvais, cliquez sur le petit bouton vert et laissez-moi un commentaire.**

**Merci à tous pour vos votes où j'ai terminé 15 ème sur 67!! merci!!**

**EDIT LE 07 MARS 2010 : je suite actuellement en train d'écrire la suite, elle devrait être posté d'ici quelques semaines!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello à tous !!!!**

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas !! Je poste bien la suite de mon OS « Juste pour la première fois » que j'avais écris pour le concours d'Allocop !**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont réclamé une suite et bien la voilà enfin !**

**Je ne vous promets pas que je posterai régulièrement car j'écris toujours ma première fic « Et si Edward et Bella s'étaient rencontrés en 1918.. » mais j'irai jusqu'au bout.**

**Voici donc le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Attention, âmes sensibles d'abstenir !!**

**Un grand merci à Mumu (Guiness17) qui a corrigé mon chapitre en un temps record !!**

**Aller, j'arrête de blablater et bonne lecture !**

**Robisous**

**Sabi**

**Chapitre 2 – Adieu mon unique amour**

_Rappel chapitre précédent_

_Mike apparut devant moi, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la couverture étalée sur la paille. Une grande tâche de sang se trouvait en son centre._

_Ses yeux s'assombrir__ent__, il ferma les poings et se rapprocha de moi. Sa main vint percuter violemment ma joue, me faisant tomber au sol. Je portai immédiatement ma main à l'endroit où il m'avait frappée et baissai les yeux devant lui. Il me faisait peur._

_- Espèce de petite catin, tu vas le regretter. Me menaça-t-il. Et lui aussi…_

_C'était ce 13 septembre 1918, je venais d'avoir 17 ans._

* * *

Je me mis à trembler sous sa menace. Je levai les yeux vers lui, il était effrayant, s'il avait pu me tuer avec un simple regard, je serais déjà morte depuis longtemps. Ma joue me brûlait énormément sous la chaleur du coup porté.

- _Lèves-toi !_ M'ordonna-t-il.

Je ne dus pas m'exécuter assez rapidement car il empoigna mon bras enfonçant ses doigts dans ma chair, ce qui me tira un cri de douleur, et me fis lâcher prise sur ma robe. Il me releva brusquement. J'étais complètement nue devant lui et malgré la colère qui l'habitait je voyais la flamme du désir s'allumer dans ses yeux. Je fus parcourue d'une nausée en l'imaginant poser les mains sur moi. Non ! Plutôt mourir mais c'était sans penser à mes parents, que deviendraient-ils si je disparaissais. Je me repris alors et redressai la tête avec fierté affrontant son regard cachant ma nudité du mieux que je pouvais avec mes mains.

- _Habille-toi !_ Me dit-il en me relâchant et en me tournant le dos.

J'obtempérai à la hâte nouant mon corset du mieux que je pouvais et je fis de même avec ma robe qui était à présent toute fripée.

Il se retourna pour voir où j'en étais et constata que j'étais prête.

- _Très bien maintenant que tu es enfin habillé__e__ décemment, tu vas répondre à ma question. Qui est-ce ? Qui est ce salop qui a osé toucher ma femme ? _Grinça-t-il.

Il était à prévoir qu'il ne serait pas passé à côté de cette question. Mais que pouvais-je répondre ? Certainement pas la vérité en tout cas, il s'en prendrait à Edward et Dieu seul savait de quoi il était capable.

- _Je veux son nom,_ insista-t-il, _que je le retrouve et qu'il sache, ce qu'il en coûte de toucher à ce qui m'appartient._

Il était hors de question que j'accède à sa demande pour qu'il s'en prenne à Edward, le seul homme à avoir fait preuve de douceur et de tendresse à mon égard, mis à part mon père. Il pourra faire ce qu'il voudra de moi, jamais je ne le dénoncerai. Je restai donc silencieuse pendant qu'il attendait, impatient, ma réponse.

- _Je vois que tu ne veux pas me répondre. Veux-tu que je t'aide à te rafraichir la mémoire ?_ Me menaça-t-il en levant le bras pour paraître encore plus menaçant.

- _Tu __ne__ sauras rien de ma bouche_. Répondis-je en levant la tête vers lui pour le toiser fièrement.

- _Je pense qu'après une bonne correction tu changeras d'avis. _Ricana-t-il.

Il avait l'air furieux et s'apprêtait à me frapper. Je fermai les yeux et protégeai ma tête à l'aide de mes mains en un geste de défense pour ne pas voir le coup venir. J'attendis quelques instants mais rien ne vint. Je baissai lentement les bras et j'ouvris un œil pour savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas encore frappé.

Mais je fus sans voix en voyant la scène qui se passait sous mes yeux.

Il était là. Il était revenu pour me protéger, moi qui me sacrifiai pour le protéger. Il venait d'intervenir pour faire la même chose.

Il retenait de sa main le bras de Mike qui aurait dû s'abattre sur moi et de son autre main le maintenait par la gorge.

- _Non, tu ne la frapperas pas une deuxième fois._ S'interposa Edward fou de rage.

La tête de Mike devint toute rouge sous la pression, sur son cou, des doigts d'Edward. Il respirait difficilement. Son regard erra un peu partout autour de lui pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se libérer de la poigne de mon amant. Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il assena un coup de genoux dans le ventre d'Edward. Ce dernier se plia en deux sous le coup et relâcha son adversaire qui en profita pour lui envoyer son poing en pleine face, le faisant basculer et tomber au sol.

- _Non !_ Criai-je en le voyant ainsi à sa merci.

Mike leva les yeux vers moi en entendant mon cri, il était furieux que je puisse m'inquiéter pour la vie de mon amant. Il fonça sur Edward et lança son poing vers son visage mais Edward réussit à le retenir de ses deux mains. Il se releva et lui tordit le bras lui empêchant tout mouvement. Il poussa un cri assourdissant sous la douleur qui fit écho dans toute la grange. Edward le fit basculer par terre, le plaqua au sol et lui assena un coup de poing en y mettant toute sa force. Mike fut assommé sur le coup et son nez se mit à saigner.

- _Pourriture !_ Cracha Edward.

Il se tourna vers moi et s'approcha en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

- _Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il en examinant ma joue.

- _Non, je n'ai rien, mais toi…_ Répondis-je en essuyant de mon doigt le filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche

- Ce n'est rien, me dit-il en s'écartant de moi pour me tendre la main. _Viens, ne restons pas là_.

Je fis glissai ma main dans la sienne et je levai les yeux vers lui.

- _Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir pour moi. Tu vas avoir des ennuis à cause de moi. _Le prévins-je.

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je ne tolérerai jamais qu'on frappe une femme. J'étais déjà à une vingtaine de mètres de la grange quand je l'ai entendu te frapper. Je ne pouvais partir sans rien faire, tu étais en danger avec cet homme. _

- _Merci._

Il posa sa main à nouveau sur ma joue et son regard pénétra le mien.

- _Tu n'as pas à me remercier._ Chuchota-t-il.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis il se recula et me tira par la main pour que je le suive. Il nous guida vers la porte du fond, celle par où il était sorti la première fois. Il ouvrit la porte et nous stoppâmes net lorsque nous découvrîmes ce qui se cachait derrière.

Deux hommes assez grands, de corpulence moyenne nous barraient le passage. C'était des hommes de mains de Mike, je les reconnaissais. Ils accompagnaient ce dernier lorsqu'il avait obligé mon père à lui accorder ma main. Le brun s'appelait Laurent et le blond, James. Ils étaient de vrais mercenaires et étaient de vraies brutes s'il le fallait moyennant une coquette somme d'argent. Ils m'effrayaient beaucoup et j'en frissonnai de les retrouver face à nous. Je m'inquiétai aussitôt pour Edward comment allait-il s'en sortir face à ces deux hommes ?

Il me tira en arrière et nous fîmes demi-tour. Il se mit à courir et pour le suivre, je dus soulever ma robe pour ne pas me prendre les pieds dans mes jupons. Nous rejoignîmes rapidement l'entrée principale mais avant que l'on ne l'atteigne deux autres hommes pénétrèrent dans la grange. Je les reconnaissais aussi. Le premier, Dimitri, avait la même corpulence qu'Edward, le second, Félix, était très grand et avait une carrure imposante. Ces deux hommes nous barraient aussi le passage vers la sortie, nous étions piégés.

Edward se plaça devant moi pour me protéger et se mit à reculer. Les deux autres se rapprochèrent de nous aussi. Ils nous entouraient, nous étions cernés. Cette fois-ci nous n'avions plus aucune échappatoire. La peur me gagna, j'avais très peur pour lui. Que pouvait-il faire face à ces quatre hommes surentrainés. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Tout cela était ma faute. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas accepté mon destin sans broncher ?

_- Attrapez-le_. Ordonna Mike qui venait de revenir à lui et de se relever.

Je m'échappai de la poigne d'Edward pour me poser devant lui.

- _Laissez-le partir. _Ordonnai-je puis je me tournai vers l'homme qui se disait être mon époux._ Mike, c'est moi que tu veux, je suis là alors laisse-le s'en aller._

_- Bella…_Voulut intervenir Edward.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

- _Tais-toi Edward, je t'en prie. _Le suppliai-je en marmonnant entre mes dents de façon à ce que lui seul puisse m'entendre.

Mike s'approcha promptement de moi et empoigna mon bras pour m'attirer à lui. Edward s'apprêta à s'interposer mais les quatre hommes de mains de Mike se jetèrent sur lui et le neutralisèrent. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et était à présent à leur merci.

Mike me rapprocha de lui et se colla à moi me fixant de ces yeux sombres et meurtriers.

- _Toi, femme, tu m'appartiens déjà, alors plus un mot. Comment as-tu pu t'accoquiner avec un parfait inconnu ! _Me reprocha-t-il en raffermissant sa poigne sur mon bras, ce qui me m'arracha un petit cri de douleur_._

Il releva la tête et regarda Edward

- _Alors c'est toi ? Le fils Cullen ?_ S'étonna-t-il. _On peut dire que tu te fais remarquer dès ton arrivée à Forks, tu t'invites à mon mariage __(__sans y avoir été invité__)__ alors que je ne te connais pas et tu t'es permis de toucher ma femme !! C'était vraiment la dernière chose à faire à moins de souhaiter mourir._

-_ Tu ne la mérites pas pourriture ! _Lui cracha Edward au visage.

Mike me relâcha et se précipita sur lui. Il lui envoya un grand coup de poing dans le ventre et je vis Edward se tordre en deux sous le choc. Sa respiration était coupée le faisant tousser.

- _Mike, arrêtes je t'en prie ! _Intervins-je.

- _Voici un préambule de ce qui t'attends Cullen. Tu vas voir ce qui t'en coûte de t'octroyer quelque chose qui m'appartient. Dommage que tu ne sois pas aussi droit que ton père, cela t'aurait évité un destin funeste. Allez finissez-en avec lui je ne veux plus le voir empiéter sur mon territoire. Amuse-toi bien Cullen. _Ricana-t-il.

Il revint vers moi, emprisonna mon poignet de sa main et me tira derrière lui. Je ne pus faire autrement que le suivre sa force étant bien supérieure à la mienne mais je ne relâchai pas mon regard de celui d'Edward. Il me sourit et me murmura un « va » en me faisant un clin d'œil puis se fût la ruée de coups. Félix et James abattirent leurs poings sur chaque parcelle de son corps pendant que Laurent et Démétri le maintenaient en le retenant par les bras.

- _Non !!_ Criai-je en voyant le massacre de mon amant s'opérer sous mes yeux. Arrêtez !! _Mike je t'en prie, dis-leur d'arrêter, ils vont le tuer ! _Le suppliai-je.

- _J'espère bien qu'ils vont le tuer, je les paie bien assez cher pour cela !!_ Me répliqua-t-il un sourire en coin.

_- Non tu ne peux pas faire cela !_ M'épouvantai-je. Je réalisai que je venais de me lier à l'être le plus ignoble et le plus cruel qu'il existait en ce monde.

- _Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?_

- _Pour que cela te serve de leçon et que tu saches de quoi je suis capable si tu me désobéis ou bien me déshonores encore une fois. _Répliqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte qui menait sur la cour.

Je jetai un dernier regard sur Edward. Il était à présent recouvert de sang, sa tête était penchée en avant. Etait-il inconscient ou bien l'avaient-ils déjà tué. Les hommes de mains de Mike s'en donnaient à cœur joie de le frapper encore et encore malgré qu'il ne montre plus aucun signe de résistance. Ce fut la dernière vision que j'eu d'Edward avant que Mike ne tire violement sur mon bras, me l'arrachant presque pour passer la porte.

Mes larmes ne cessèrent de couler après le spectacle macabre auquel je venais d'assister. Ils tuaient le seul être qui m'eut apporté un semblant de paix depuis que je me savais liée à ce monstre. J'avais mal, mon cœur saignait à l'idée d'avoir perdu mon unique amour. Je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur en seulement quelques heures mais il restera à jamais dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur pour l'éternité.

Nous traversâmes la cour pour retourner dans la salle de réception. Mike enserrait mon bras d'une poigne de fer, j'en avais presque la circulation coupée. Il s'arrêta juste avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment et me fit face. Il posa sa main sur ma joue puis sur mon menton pour que je redresse la tête et le regarde. Ses traits étaient détendus à présent et il souriait presque. De son pouce, il essaya mes larmes.

_- Maintenant, cesse de pleurer avant que nous ne pénétrions dans la salle de réception, nous avons des invités dont tu dois t'occuper en tant que maîtresse de maison. Je veux qu'ils te voient belle et heureuse alors ne me déshonore pas une seconde fois, tu sais que ton père pourrait payer les frais de ta mauvaise conduite. _Me menaça-t-il.

A présent que je savais de quoi il était capable, je ne pouvais plus me permettre le moindre écart de conduite au risque qu'il s'en prenne aux autres personnes de mon entourage. Je séchais alors mes larmes, me redressai avec fierté et j'arrivai même à esquisser un sourire.

Tout ceci n'était bien sûr qu'apparence car à l'intérieur de moi j'étais effondrée. Les dernières images d'Edward passaient en boucles dans mon cerveau. Jusqu'où étaient allés ses bourreaux dans leur folie sanguinaire ? Je tournai la tête pour regarder une dernière fois la grange. Les événements qui s'étaient passés à l'intérieur resteraient gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire. Je voulais tellement faire demi-tour et stopper ce massacre mais il était probablement déjà trop tard. A cette pensée mon cœur se serra.

Je revins au moment présent lorsque Mike posa sa main sur le bas de mon dos pour me guider dans la salle de réception. Les musiciens jouaient toujours des airs enjoués alors que j'avais envie de pleurer malgré le sourire figé que je m'étais constitué.

Mike fût appelé par un de ces collaborateurs et me laissa avancer seule. J'en profitai pour rejoindre ma mère assise dans un coin de la salle.

- _Ah Bella, je ne t'avais pas vu ressortir de la salle de bain ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter._

_- Euh, oui j'ai pris beaucoup de temps, j'avais une tâche sur ma robe. _Lui mentis-je.

Elle baissa les yeux sur celle-ci.

_- Oh ma chérie ! Mais ta robe, elle est dans un tel état ! Elle est toute froissée et pleine de poussière! _

-_ Ah, je…je suis tombée dans le jardin tout à l'heure en allant prendre l'air aussi…_

Elle me scruta de plus près.

- _Mais, mais tu as pleuré._ Constata-t-elle._ C'est ton mari qui t'as fait du mal ! Cela ne lui suffit pas de s'en prendre à ton père et de s'être approprié notre fille ! Il faut qu'il te fasse souffrir en plus. Je vais aller lui dire ce que j'en pense de ses manières. _Gronda-t-elle en se levant de son siège.

_- Maman, non_. La retins-je. _Je…_

- _Puis-je inviter la mariée à danser ?_ Quémanda une voix douce derrière moi.

Je me retournai alors et découvrit le Dr Cullen, le père d'Edward, qui me tendait la main, attendant que je pose la mienne dans la sienne avec un sourire charmeur. Mon dieu qu'allai-je lui dire ?

- _Je…euh oui, bien sûr. _Acceptai-je n'ayant pas trop le choix.

Je jetai un regard à ma mère qui acquiesçait me laissant conduire vers le centre de la piste. Nous entamâmes une valse et il se mit à me faire tourbillonner.

- _Isabella…_Commença-t-il.

- _Je vous en prie, Bella._ Le repris-je.

- _Très bien. Bella, je vous ai vu danser en début de soirée avec mon fils Edward._ Mon cœur s'étreignit au seul fait d'entendre prononcer son prénom. _Je ne l'ai pas revu ensuite alors qu'il devait venir m'annoncer une nouvelle importante. Savez-vous __où il a pu__ aller ?_

Un nœud commença à se former dans ma gorge. Comment lui dire que son fils était probablement mort à l'heure qu'il était. Tout cela par ma faute. Pour un petit caprice, pour une petite vengeance que je voulais octroyer à Mike et qui s'est retourné contre moi, contre lui. Les images d'Edward se faisant tabasser me revinrent en mémoire par flashs. Les larmes montèrent très vite au bord de mes yeux, je fermai alors les paupières et baissai la tête.

- _Bella ? Vous allez bien ?_ S'inquiéta le docteur.

Mais peut-être que si j'informai Carlisle, il pourrait aller au secours de son fils et peut-être le sauver ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard. Je rouvris les yeux et m'apprêtai à lui révéler toute l'histoire lorsque je vis Mike tapi au fond de la salle. Il me fixait. Il jeta un regard à mon père avant de me faire de nouveau face et de remonter son pouce à la base de son cou qu'il fit passer de gauche à droite le long de sa carotide. Il me menaçait silencieusement mais j'avais bien compris. Si je parlais, mon père était mort.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent, je baissai la tête de nouveau pour dissimuler la larme que je ne pouvais empêcher de couler et de traverser ma joue.

- _Bella ? Vous pleurez ?_

J'essuyai promptement ma joue pour faire disparaître cette larme.

- _Non, c'est juste, l'émotion de toute cette journée._ Lui mentis-je en m'efforçant de lui sourire pour le rassurer. _Et je…je suis désolée, je ne sais pas où se trouve votre fils._ Lui répondis-je le profil bas.

- _Très bien, merci quand-même Bella_. Sur ces mots il se recula baisa ma main et s'éloigna, la musique venait de cesser.

Carlisle Cullen à peine parti, un étau humain resserra sa poigne sur mon bras et un corps se colla au mien.

- _J'espère pour toi que tu as su garder ta langue._ Me menaça-t-il à nouveau sa bouche tout près de mon oreille.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'entraina à travers la salle. Il nous conduit juste devant les musiciens attirant ainsi tout les regards sur nous. Nous faisions face à tous ses invités. Il me prit par la taille et me serra contre lui.

- _Mes chers amis, nous vous remercions du fond du cœur mon épouse et moi d'avoir répondu si nombreux à l'invitation pour la célébration de notre mariage. Le moment est venu pour Isabella et moi de nous éclipser mais que cela ne fous empêche pas de continuer à festoyer en notre absence. Bonne fin de soirée mes amis._

Sur ce discours, il prit ma main et me tira derrière lui, m'obligeant à le suivre. Il m'ouvrit la porte qui menait à un long couloir au bout duquel se trouvait un immense escalier. Nous gravîmes les marches presqu'au pas de course pour arriver à l'étage. Nous longeâmes encore un couloir avant de nous arrêter devant une porte qu'il ouvrit.

- _Voilà ta chambre, un bain a été préparé pour toi. Ne te fais pas prier et frotte bien. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste une seule trace de ses mains sur toi. Une domestique va venir t'aider. Je repasse dans une demi-heure, tâche d'être prête._ M'ordonna-t-il avant de sortir et de refermer la porte

Je me retrouvai enfin seule. A ce moment, toute la tension retomba et je m'effondrai sur le lit pour laisser libre cours à mes larmes. Qu'avais-je fait ? Edward ? Cet inconnu auquel j'avais fait une proposition plus qu'indécente, avait subi un châtiment qu'il n'aurait jamais dû recevoir si je m'étais tu, si j'avais été obéissante.

J'avais goûté à un bonheur que je ne connaîtrai plus jamais. En une heure, on s'était aimés pour la vie. Qu'importe ce que la vie m'apportera, Edward Cullen restera dans mon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de battre.

Je fus sortie de mes songes lorsqu'on frappa à la porte et qu'une servante entra.

- _Madame Newton, je me présente, Constance, je serai votre femme de chambre à partir de ce soir_.

Je me redressai et la regardai. Elle était blonde, mince et de taille moyenne. Elle ne devait pas être plus âgée que moi. Elle devait avoir environ seize ans. Je remarquai qu'elle tenait, sur le bras, une chemise de nuit, qui m'était probablement destinée.

- _Par pitié, appelez-moi Bella quand nous ne serons que toutes les deux._ La priai-je.

- _Bien madame._ Se soumit-elle.

Elle m'aida à retirer ma robe et mon corset. Je glissai dans le bain et sentis une légère brûlure à l'entrée de mon intimité, dernier souvenir de ma première fois dans les bras de l'être le plus tendre et le plus doux au monde. Mon cœur se broya encore une fois en pensant à lui.

Après mon bain, Constance m'aida à enfiler ma chemise de nuit et me guida vers le lit sur lequel je me couchai en attendant l'arrivée de mon mari comme une épouse soumise et docile. La servante s'éclipsa et peu de temps après j'entendis des pas assez lourds dans le couloir qui s'arrêtèrent juste devant ma porte. La poignée tourna et Mike vêtu seulement de sa chemise et de son pantalon fit son entrée.

Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort à chaque pas qu'il faisait pour se rapprocher de moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il était un tigre et que j'étais sa proie. Il était à présent tout proche. Je fermai les yeux ne supportant pas de le savoir si proche de moi.

Je sentis son souffle chaud empestant le vin contre la chair de mon cou. Ses doigts se posèrent sur ma gorge pour descendre sur mes seins qu'il malaxa. J'en avais la nausée de le sentir me toucher et en prendre plaisir. Puis soudain il retira ses mains et je le senti s'éloigner. J'ouvris les yeux. Il me regardait, l'air sévère.

- _Non._ Dit-il. _Tu es souillée, je ne peux pas passer après lui, pas après __qu'il t'a salie_.

Il recula et sortit à la hâte de la chambre.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en le sachant parti mais ce n'était reculer l'échéance que pour mieux sauter. Il reviendrait, c'était certain, après tout, nous étions liés jusqu'à la mort à présent. La mort, est-ce qu'elle avait emporté Edward ou bien avait-il survécu à toutes les tortures qu'il avait subit. Les larmes se mirent à couler de nouveau, j'avais mal, mon cœur me faisait souffrir. J'avais un vide et un manque énorme à l'intérieur de moi. Il me manquait. Je passai une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer mon amour d'un jour perdu à jamais, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte et m'apaise le temps de quelques heures…

Le chant des oiseaux me réveilla le lendemain matin. Je me levai, fis une toilette à la hâte et je descendis en cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'en fus chassée aussitôt par la cuisinière car ma place n'était pas en cuisine mais dans la salle à manger dans laquelle m'attendait une grande table remplie de mets.

Je m'assieds à table et fus rejointe une minute plus tard par Mike, le visage grave. Il se plaça juste en face de moi sans dire un mot. J'évitai son regard et pris un toast que je portai à ma bouche.

La grande porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer un des hommes de mains de Mike, Félix.

- _Alors Félix mon ami, m'apportes-tu de bonnes nouvelles ? _Demanda-t-il le visage moins sévère soudainement.

_- Monsieur, nous avons suivi vos ordres, il est mort. _Le renseigna Félix.

- _Et le corps ?_

_- Nous l'avons jeté au pied d'une falaise dans la forêt, on pourra croire à une chute accidentelle._

- _Bien parfait, celui-là ne se trouvera plus en travers de mon chemin._ Railla-t-il en me regardant.

- _Mort ? De qui parlez-vous ?_ Demandai-je espérant de ton mon cœur que ce ne fut pas Edward.

- _Isabella, enfin, tu ne vois pas de qui je parle ?_

Les larmes montèrent à nouveau dans mes yeux et ma gorge me faisait mal tellement elle est était nouée. Je fis « non » de la tête, ne voulant pas comprendre.

- _Je parle bien évidement de ton amant. _Ricana-t-il.

- _NON !!!!!_ Criai-je en me levant. Je quittai la table en faisant tomber ma chaise et fonçai droit vers lui pour le frapper de mes poings sur son torse. _NON !!! Assassin !!_ Hurlai-je en pleurant et le martelant, cherchant à lui faire aussi mal que mon cœur souffrait.

Il se saisit de mes poignets pour me stopper.

- _Félix ? Reconduis Madame dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se calme_. Ordonna mon « époux » que ma peine faisait sourire.

Ce dernier obéit et me serra dans l'étau de ses bras puissant pour me porter.

- _Lâchez-moi, espèce de brute, je peux marcher et me rendre dans ma chambre sans votre aide !_ Grognai-je hystérique.

- _Très bien Félix, laisse-la se débrouiller_. Ordonna Mike.

Je me retrouvai aussitôt libérée. Je jetai un dernier regard furieux à ces deux hommes et filai dans l'escalier pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre et me jeter sur mon lit.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus d'espoir, Edward était bien mort. Oh mon dieu comment admette une si douloureuse vérité. J'étais responsable de sa mort. Comment avaient-ils pu aller jusqu'au bout de leur châtiment et le mettre à mort. Comment pouvait-on s'en prendre à un ange ? Ils méritaient de payer pour leur crime crapuleux et gratuit. Mais que faire, il avait probablement tout les hauts fonctionnaires dans ses poches avec son père. Le seul qui ne marcherait pas dans leur combine était mon père mais il avait déjà l'épée Damoclès au dessus de la tête. J'étais impuissante encore une fois face à ces montres.

Je restais tout la journée et toute la nuit dans ma chambre, ne mangeant rien. J'étais incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Mon regard était figé sur la flamme de la bougie qui diminuait d'heure en heure. Mon esprit errait entre ce monde et mes songes qui se limitaient à mes parents et Edward. Ma vie n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Cela aurait été sans hésitation que j'aurais mis fin à mes jours pour le rejoindre. Le seul lien qui me retenait encore à cette vie était mes parents. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient des ennuis par ma faute. C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle je restais encore de ce monde.

J'avais perdu goût à la vie depuis que l'on m'avait destiné à Mike. J'avais juste pu goûter à cette petite étincelle de bonheur dans les bras d'Edward avant que l'on me l'enlève à jamais. Que me restait-il à part mes parents ? Rien du tout. Je vivrai parce qu'il le fallait mais ce ne sera plus moi, mais juste l'ombre de moi-même. Mon corps sera en vie mais mon âme sera morte.

J'entendis le chant du coq. Le soleil se levait et je n'avais pas fermé l'œil. J'étais toujours dans le même état portant ma robe de la veille. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de mettre ma chemise de nuit. J'avais renvoyé Constance lorsqu'elle était venue m'aider, la priant de me laisser seule. Elle n'avait pas insisté.

On frappa à la porte et Constance fit son apparition.

_- Madame, il y a un docteur qui souhaite vous voir. _M'informa-t-elle.

_- Un docteur ?_

_- Oui, il dit que c'est important et qu'il veut vous voir immédiatement._

_- Très bien j'arrive, laisse-moi cinq minutes que je m'apprête pour le recevoir._

_- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Bella._ Dit une voix douce et calme.

Le docteur Carlisle Cullen faisait son entrée juste derrière Constance qui s'éclipsa pour nous laisser seuls.

- _Veuillez m'excuser pour mes façons de faire et de vous surprendre au saut du lit mais j'avais besoin de m'entretenir avec vous, seul à seul, pendant que votre époux est parti chass__er_.

- _Très bien, je vous écoute mais soyez court car je ne tiens pas à ce que mon mari apprenne votre intrusion dans ma chambre._

- _Bien sûr, je serai bref. Il s'agit de mon fils_. Commença-t-il.

Mon cœur manqua un battement à cette annonce.

- _Ecoutez Docteur, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas rien à son sujet, il me semble_…

- _Oui c'est ce que vous m'avez dit mais c'était avant qu'un homme ne découvre mon fils gisant au pied d'une falaise._

- _Oh mon dieu, non_. Dis-je horrifié de constater que Félix avait dit vrai. Je portai la main à ma bouche d'effroi.

- _Je vous en prie Bella, j'ai bien vu l'autre soir que vous me cachiez quelque chose, je n'ai pas insisté à cet instant car je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle d'Edward. Mais maintenant tout a changé, dites-moi ce qu'il lui ait arrivé. Je veux comprendre pourquoi on me l'a ramené dans cet état car les plaies et ecchymoses qu'il porte, ne sont pas le genre de blessures que l'on se fait en tombant d'une falaise_.

Je m'assieds sur la chaise juste à côté de moi pour encaisser le coup de sa perspicacité. J'avais le regard dans le vague et les larmes apparurent une nouvelles fois à la cime de mes yeux.

- _Je vous en prie, Bella, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'on a inflig__é__ à mon fils et qui en est l'auteur._

Je baissai les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard.

- _Je…Je…_Et je fondis en larmes, cachant mon visage entre mes mains.

Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi et poser sa main chaude sur ma joue.

_- Bella, vous pouvez tout me dire, je ne vous jugerai pas et n'en parlerai à personne. Rien de ce que vous me direz ne sortira de cette pièce._

_- Tout est de ma faute._ Sanglotai-je. _Mike nous a surpris tous les deux dans la grange et a ordonné à ses hommes de mains d'en terminer avec lui en le battant à mort._ Lui avouai-je torturée.

- _L'ordure._ Grogna-t-il.

_- Je suis désolée, je ne pensai pas que tout ceci irai aussi loin en rejoignant Edward dans cette grange_...

_- Vous n'y __êtes__ pour rien._

_- Si, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Edward de…_

- _Peu importe rien ne peut justifier un tel acte de barbarie._

- _Vous avez dit qu'il avait des blessures dois-je comprendre qu'il est toujours en vie ?_ Osai-je demander.

Je levai les yeux vers lui alors qu'il les baissait.

- _Non, on l'a retrouvé mort. _Lâcha-t-il. _Je suis désolé…_Il prit une longue inspiration avant de poursuivre. _Je dois partir, au revoir Bella. _Il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte.

Le doute n'était plus permis, le père d'Edward lui-même venait de m'annoncer sa mort. J'avais l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sombre sans aucune lumière, que le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds. Ma tête se mit à tourner puis ce fut le néant.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvais allonger dans mon lit sous les couvertures. Je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Je tournai la tête et découvris Mike qui m'observait.

- _Enfin Madame se réveille ! Il était temps, j'avais tellement hâte de t'annoncer l'excellente décision que j'ai prise ! Comme tu le sais déjà, ma très chère épouse, tu as préféré jouer les catins avec le fils du docteur. Et bien soit, je ne peux donc tout simplement pas t'accepter dans mon lit, pour le moment. Il t'a peut-être engrossée et je ne veux pas de son bâtard comme héritier. Je veux être sûr à cent pour cent qu'il sera de moi. J'ai donc décidé de t'envoyer quelques mois loin d'ici, le temps que l'on découvre si tu es ou pas grosse de lui. Tu seras hébergée pendant toute la durée de ton exil dans un couvent où tu n'auras bien évidement aucune visite mise à part les miennes. Tu pensais que vivre à mes côtés était un enfer, tu découvriras là-bas ce qu'est vraiment l'enfer. _

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- _Prépares tes affaires, tu quittes cette maison demain matin à la première heure._

**Alors verdict !! Ailleeuh ! Ca fait mal !! Me tapez pas !! Quoi ? J'ai encore tué Edward !! Même pas vrai d'abord !! Pfff !! Quoique…..**

**Bon trêve de plaisanterie ! Dites-moi tout car c'est le début et je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Le bon le mauvais comme d'hab ! Allez on appuie sur le bouton vert, promis il ne mort pas !!**

**Robisous et A bientôt !**

**Sabi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou à tous !**

**Bon je suis une vilaine, je voulais répondre à toutes vos reviews avant de poster mais je n'ai pas eu le temps alors pour ne pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps, je poste de suite mon chapitre !**

**Merci à toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir, je vous adore !!**

**Alors je tenais à clarifier une chose, cette fic est totalement All-humans, pas de vampires, pas de loups et pas d'extraterrestres non plus !**

**Vous êtes nombreuses à me demander si Edward est vraiment mort, alors pour celles qui me lisent déjà sur ma 1****ère**** fic, je pense qu'elles ont la réponse, sinon, regardez les personnages principaux que j'ai sélectionnés ici sur fanfiction !**

**Bon fini de blablater !**

**Merci à ma mumu qui à la corvée de devoir corriger mes nombreuses fautes !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Sabi**

**Chapitre 3 – Bienvenue en enfer**

_Quelque part ici ou ailleurs…_

_« La souffrance physique n'était rien par rapport à ce que je ressentais en la voyant liée à jamais à cette pourriture qui l'éloignait de moi. J'étais fou de rage du simple fait qu'il puisse poser un seul doigt sur elle. Elle, si innocente, si pure, si belle entre les mains de ce monstre. J'aurai voulu la secourir et l'éloigner de lui mais j'étais impuissant face à ces quatre hommes de mains que rien n'empêcherait de parvenir à leur fin. Ce fut, finalement, la douleur physique qui me terrassa. Mon corps, ne supportant plus la torture, avait cessé de lutter entrainant mon esprit dans son abandon. Mon âme errait entre ce monde et l'au-delà lequel saurait me retenir ? Lequel saurait m'attirer… Tout était sombre et lumineux à la fois, j'apercevais tout au fond le bout du tunnel …le début ou la fin… »_

_POV Bella_

Mon front cognait par à-coups contre la vitre de la voiture qui me conduisait, sur le chemin chaotique parsemé de nids de poule, vers mon austère prison.

Mike avait confié la lourde tâche à Démétri et Félix de m'accompagner jusqu'au couvent. Pour justifier mon absence, il prétexta que j'étais tombée malade et que j'avais dû m'éloigner dans un pays chaud qui augmenterait mes chances de guérison.

La voiture ralentit et nous arrivâmes devant un mur très haut bordé de barbelés où trônait un immense portail cadenassé.

Je vis une sœur approcher et ouvrir la grille. Les hommes de Mike me firent descendre de la voiture. Ils m'accompagnèrent pour franchir le portail et déposèrent une valise à mes pieds. Ils s'éclipsèrent ensuite rapidement pour rejoindre la voiture et me laissèrent ainsi seule avec cette sœur.

Elle referma la grille et enfouit la clef dans son aube.

- _Veuillez me suivre_. Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton très froid.

Je pris ma valise qui contenait les quelques effets personnels auxquels je tenais et dont je ne me séparais jamais et la suivis à distance.

Nous arrivâmes dans cette énorme bâtisse constituée de plusieurs étages qui paraissait très froide d'extérieur. La sœur ouvrit une grande porte en chêne pour me laisser entrer puis elle referma à clef derrière nous. Elle ouvrit une autre porte qui donnait sur une petite pièce où se trouvait sur une table un caisson vide ainsi qu'un vêtement plié.

La sœur le prit et le déplia pour me le tendre.

- _Retirez tout ce que vous portez sur vous : corset, robe, bijou sauf votre alliance. Tout le reste vous le déposerez dans cette boîte et enfilez cette blouse_.

Je portai aussitôt ma main à mon médaillon.

_- Est-ce que je peux garder mon médaillon, c'est ma mère qui me l'a offert il m'est très précieux ? _Demandai-je.

_- J'ai dit tout ce que vous portez, quelque qu'il soit, et d'autant plus ce médaillon. Vous apprendrez à ne pas vous attacher aux choses et faire don de votre personne à Dieu. _Me répondit-elle en haussant le ton qui était tranchant.

J'obtempérai donc aussitôt. Je lui tournai le dos et retirai mon médaillon et mes vêtements que je déposai dans le petit caisson. Je me retournai ensuite vers elle une fois habillée.

- _Bien. _Dit-elle, puis elle posa les yeux sur ma valise._ La valise était inutile. Enfin, elle sera entreposée avec le reste de vos affaires que vous récupérez à votre sortie._ Me fit-elle remarquer toujours aussi glaciale. _Suivez-moi à présent._

Je laissai donc à regret tous les objets auxquels je tenais et la suivis. Nous longeâmes plusieurs couloirs avant de nous arrêter enfin devant une grande porte en chêne. Elle frappa et attendit l'autorisation de pénétrer.

- _Attendez-moi ici_. M'ordonna-t-elle.

Je patientai, regardant tout autour de moi du sol au plafond, tout était froid et austère. Il y avait des courants d'air dans chaque couloir dont le souffle sifflait à mes oreilles et me faisait frissonner.

- _Sœur Victoria va vous recevoir, entrez._ Me dit la sœur.

Je pénétrai dans cette immense pièce au fond de laquelle se trouvait la sœur assise derrière son bureau.

- _Ma sœur, voici Isabella Swan Newton qui nous a été envoyé par son époux_. Me présenta-t-elle.

- _Merci Sœur Catherine, vous pouvez disposer_. Lui ordonna-t-elle sans lever le nez de ses papiers.

Je patientai un long moment debout face à elle mais elle n'avait pas l'air de remarquer ma présence. Au bout de dix minutes, je me risquai à prendre la parole.

- _Ma sœur, je…_

_- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à parler._ Me coupa-t-elle toujours sans lever les yeux.

- _Je…non…_

Elle releva enfin la tête et me détailla de la tête au pied. Elle se leva de son siège, contourna le bureau et m'examina en tournant autour de moi.

_- Encore une pécheresse que l'on m'envoie._ Déclara-t-elle sèchement_. Je sais les reconnaitre d'emblée depuis le temps que l'on m'en envoie. Mais je dois dire que j'ai été choquée par votre cas en lisant la lettre que m'a fait parvenir votre époux. Aller forniquer avec le premier venu, le jour de vos noces, c'est l'attitude d'une prostituée, quelle honte pour votre mari !_ Me réprimanda-t-elle.

- _Ma sœur…_

_- Ne me coupez pas la parole quand je parle et écoutez. Votre mari m'a demandé de vous remettre dans le droit chemin. Cela ne sera pas facile mais ici dans le couvent Sainte Madeleine, par l'action de la prière, la propreté et le travail, les pécheresses peuvent retrouver le chemin de notre seigneur, notre sauveur, et peut-être se voir octroyer une seconde chance. Vous l'ignorez probablement mais Marie-Madeleine la sainte patronne des couvents fut elle-même une pécheresse de la pire espèce qui vendait son corps aux dépravés. Elle ne trouva le salut qu'en se repentant de ses pêchés, en renonçant à tous les plaisirs de la chair, à la nourriture et au sommeil et en travaillant au delà de l'endurance humaine afin de pouvoir offrir son âme à dieu et ainsi accéder au paradis et à la vie éternelle. Ici vous vous rachèterez et échapperez à la damnation éternelle. _Un silence se fit puis elle reprit._ J'en ai terminé avec vous, maintenant au travail. Sœur Catherine ? _Cria-t-elle.

La sœur fit son entrée promptement.

- _Sœur Catherine, veuillez montrer à cette jeune femme ses nouvelles fonctions._

Elle m'invita à la suivre et nous parcourûmes à nouveau de longs couloirs avant de franchir une porte vitrée qui menait à une grande cour avec un jardin dans le fond. Nous le traversâmes et arrivâmes devant un lavoir où deux jeunes femmes faisaient la lessive.

- _Mesdemoiselles__, votre attention, je vous présente Isabella qui vient d'arriver. Elle se joindra à vous désormais pour toutes les tâches quotidiennes._

Elles levèrent toutes les deux la tête vers moi sans un mot, puis retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Sœur Catherine me tendit un tablier, une brosse et du savon et m'indiqua le panier rempli de linge posé au bord du lavoir.

- _Voici votre part de travail qui consiste à bien plus que de laver du linge sale. En plus de blanchir le linge, vous blanchissez votre âme et effacez la souillure de votre vie de pécheresse. _M'expliqua-t-elle sèchement me montrant clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas mon attitude qui avait précédé mon entrée dans ce couvent._ Vous ne rentrerez avec vos deux camarades que quand tous ces draps auront été lavés et étendus. Bien entendu, tout ceci doit se faire dans le plus strict silence, je ne veux pas entendre un mot, il est formellement interdit de copiner au sein de notre couvent. Suis-je bien claire ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

- _Oui, ma sœur_. Répondis-je les yeux baissés.

- _Bien, alors au travail. On se retrouvera pour la prière juste avant le dîner, tachez d'être prêtes, nous n'apprécions pas les retardataires._

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se retira me laissant avec ces deux jeunes femmes. Je pris le premier drap qui me vint et le trempait dans l'eau puis le savonnai. Je me mis ensuite à frotter pour faire partir toutes les tâches apparentes.

Je me risquai à lever les yeux vers mes deux camarades et croisait le regard de la première. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire en signe de bienvenue. C'était une petite brune aux cheveux noirs corbeau dont les pointes rebiquaient.

Je tournai la tête pour jeter un œil à sa voisine qui semblait très appliquée à sa tâche. Elle était très belle, avec des cheveux blonds remontés en un chignon très strict et il se dégageait d'elle une grâce naturelle.

- _Je m'appelle Alice_. Intervint la première, rompant ainsi le silence et la requête de la sœur par la même occasion.

- _Alice, tais-toi ! Elles vont encore nous étriper si elles nous surprennent à parler !_ La réprimanda la seconde.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie, elles préfèrent se tenir éloignées de cet endroit car il est trop humide et les moustiques prolifèrent._ La rassura-t-elle. _Alors Isabella d'où viens-tu ? Et quel péché as-tu commis pour te retrouvé dans cette prison ?_

Elle était plutôt directe et je ne savais pas si je pouvais répondre impunément à sa question.

- _Je viens de Forks, près de Port Angeles._ Lui dis-je.

- _Je connais bien car je viens moi-même de Port Angeles et Rose de Seattle. _ _Alors pourquoi t'a-t-on envoyé ici ?_ Réitéra-elle sa question.

J'hésitai à lui répondre, je ne la connaissais pas et je ne me voyais pas lui dire que j'avais commis un adultère le soir de mes noces.

- _Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je ne dirai rien, promis. _Je restai toujours muette à sa requête. _Bon très bien, je vais te dire pourquoi je suis ici, cela t'incitera peut-être à me faire confiance._

- _Je veux bien._

_- La maison de mes parents se trouve assez loin du centre de Port Angeles. Nous habitons la campagne. Il y a deux ans, de fortes pluies ont endommagé la toiture de la maison, il nous fallait donc un charpentier au plus vite. Mon père a donc fait appel à celui du village et ce dernier s'est présenté dès le lendemain accompagné de son fils, Jasper. Je suis tombé aussitôt sous son charme en le voyant donner des coups de marteau qui le faisait transpirer et mouiller sa chemise. Pendant les quelques jours qu'ils passèrent à réparer la toiture, nous n'avions cessé de nous regarder, lui aussi avait un penchant pour moi, j'en étais sûre. Le dernier jour, alors que son père et le mien s'occupait de régler les dernier détails de la facture, Jasper vint me rejoindre dans le jardin où je cueillais des fleurs. Nous avons discuté énormément et de fil en aiguilles, nous nous sommes rapprochés. J'étais adossée contre l'arbre qui me protégeait du soleil et il s'est penché au dessus de moi, s'appuyant sur le tronc de chaque côté de mon visage. A cet instant, je n'ai pas pu résister, je l'ai embrassé. C'était mon premier baiser et le plus beau jour de ma vie jusqu'à ce que ma mère n'hurle en nous voyant enlacés sous cet arbre, et n'avertisse mon père. Ce dernier quémanda à Jasper et son père qu'un mariage soit arrangé dans les plus brefs délais. Le père refusa car son fils était déjà fiancé à la fille d'un commerçant avec qui il traitait de nombreuses affaires et __qu'il__ ne voulait pour rien au monde annuler les fiançailles. Jasper a essayé d'intervenir en plaidant son amour pour moi. Il lui a dit qu'il était prêt à casser ses fiançailles pour se marier avec moi mais son père n'a rien voulu savoir et lui a assené un grand coup de poing en pleine figure pour soi-disant lui remettre les idées en place. Mon père décida donc de m'envoyer au couvent pour le restant de mes jours, car pour lui j'étais une fille perdue que personne ne voudrait épouser, pour avoir simplement embrassé un garçon. C'est ainsi, je me retrouve enfermée dans ce couvent depuis deux ans. _Termina-t-elle.

- _C'est insensé, on ne peut pas te condamner à vie dans un couvent pour avoir juste embrassé un garçon ! _Répliquai-je consternée par son récit.

- _En fait, on a imaginé que Jasper ne devait pas être le premier garçon que j'avais dû séduire et que je devais en avoir séduit d'autres avant lui, ce qui remettait en cause ma vertu et ma réputation. J'étais une fille perdue pour mes parents, ils n'ont trouvé que cette solution : m'enfermer pour éviter la honte et le déshonneur que j'aurai fait peser sur notre famille. _M'expliqua-t-elle.

- _C'est ignoble de te faire cela alors que tu aurais pu trouver le bonheur._

_- Tu sais, je préfère être sans mari plutôt que d'en avoir un envers lequel je ne ressentirai que du mépris car dans mon cœur il n'y aura que Jasper et personne d'autre._ Me dit-elle sûr d'elle.

_- Comme je te comprends de ce point de vue._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Je me suis marié, il y a quelques jours, à un homme que je déteste, j'ai dû accepter de m'unir à lui parce qu'il faisait chanter mon père._ Commençai-je à me confier.

_- Oh ma pauvre, comme je te plains. Mais, si tu es marié__e__ pourquoi es-tu ici ?_

_- J'ai voulu me venger de lui en offrant ma virginité à un homme que j'ai rencontré le jour du mariage. _

- _Tu t'__es__ offerte à un inconnu ? _S'étonna-t-elle.

_- Oui, cela peut paraître surprenant, mais comme toi, lorsque tu as vu Jasper pour la première fois, je suis tombée sous son charme. Il était beau, gentil et doux. Je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps avant de lui faire ma proposition. Plutôt offrir ma virginité à cet homme pour une unique fois plutôt qu'à Mike, cette brute sans cœur et sans état d'âme. Edward s'est montré tellement tendre et attentionné que je n'ai pas eu de regret à ce moment._

- _Mais tu en as maintenant, tu regrettes de t'être donné à lui ?_

_- Oui, car il s'est passé de graves événements suite à cela._ Je commençai à sentir une boule se former dans ma gorge et mes yeux me piquèrent en évoquant Edward.

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_

- _Mike, nous a surpris tous les deux et…et a ordonné l'exécution d'Edward... _Lui dis-je la voix tremblante et les yeux bordés de larmes_._

_- Oh mon dieu. Je suis désolée te t'avoir incité à nous parler de lui. J'imagine combien il doit être douloureux de l'évoquer. _Compatit-elle_._

- _Taisez-vous les filles, quelqu'un arrive._ Nous coupa Rosalie.

J'essuyai rapidement mes larmes ne voulant pas que l'on remarque que j'avais pleuré.

Quelques secondes après, Sœur Catherine fit son apparition.

- _J'ai entendu des voix. Tu ne peux donc pas t'empêcher de parler Alice ! Et bien soit, quand tu auras terminé tes corvées, tu me rejoindras et nous irons voir sœur Victoria pour ta correction. _S'emporta-t-elle immédiatement.

_- Non, ma sœur s'il vous plait ne m'emmener pas voir Sœur Victoria, je vous en prie._

- _Tu savais à quoi t'attendre en enfreignant les règles, je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Quant à vous deux après la prière vous irez directement vous coucher, pas de dîner pour vous. Cela vous remettra les idées en place. _Nous lança-t-elle en nous fusillant du regard.

- _Oui ma sœur. _Se soumit Alice.

La sœur hocha la tête, l'air satisfait et repartit.

- _Merci Alice, à cause de toi, on est encore privées de nourriture !_ Lui reprocha Rosalie dans un murmure.

- _Je suis désolée, je la croyais loin_. Répondit-elle en me regardant de ses yeux implorants.

- _Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas._ Lui dis-je en la voyant si désolée.

Nous continuâmes d'accomplir nos tâches en silence, ne voulant pas risquer de nous faire prendre une seconde fois. Lorsque Rosalie et Alice eurent terminé les leurs, elles vinrent m'aider à achever les miennes n'ayant pas réussi à rattraper mon retard puisque je les avais rejointes une heure après le début de leur travail mais on m'avait octroyé la même quantité de linge. J'avais du mal à garder un rythme soutenu car mes bras étaient endoloris à force de frotter tout l'après-midi et mes mains me brûlaient pour les avoir trempées dans l'eau et le savon un nombre incalculable de fois. Je leur fus très reconnaissante de m'avoir proposé leur aide même si elles n'avaient pas trop eu le choix si nous voulions être à l'heure pour la prière.

Lorsque nous eûmes terminé d'étendre tous ces mètres de draps sur les fils qui étaient tendus, nous nous hâtions d'aller à la chapelle pour rejoindre toutes les autres pensionnaires ainsi que les sœurs pour prier.

Un silence de mort régnait à l'intérieur lorsque le prêtre Aro faisait son sermon, même les chants étaient morbides et déprimants à souhait. Mes pensées n'avaient de cesse de s'évader des hautes murailles de cet endroit pour revenir à Forks chez le Docteur Cullen qui devait enterrer son fils ce jour-même. Les seules prières que je faisais, étaient pour Edward, dont je n'arrivai pas à accepter la mort. Je priai pour me réveiller bientôt et réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il était vivant et en bonne santé, que je pourrai revoir ce sourire qui m'avait charmé au premier regard, de l'entendre me murmurer à l'oreille des mots tendres, de pouvoir un jour retrouver la chaleur de ses bras.

- _Isabella, essuie tes larmes. Les sœurs n'aiment pas nous voir pleurer sans aucune raison. Si elles te voient pleurer, elles trouveront à ta place la bonne raison pour te faire pleurer._ Murmura Alice sans desserrer les dents.

J'essayai donc de me reprendre et maitriser mes larmes sur ses conseils.

Au bout d'une heure nous sortîmes de la chapelle et Sœur Catherine se dirigea vers nous.

- _Alice, tu me suis, quant à vous deux vous filez au dortoir et je ne veux pas vous revoir avant demain matin. Rosalie tu lui octroieras le lit juste à côté du tien. Allez ! Filez !_ Nous ordonna-t-elle.

Nous obéîmes sans demander notre reste mais avant de nous éclipser, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil en arrière vers Alice qui me fit un sourire sans joie. Je me sentais coupable de ce qui allait lui arriver. Encore une personne qui allait souffrir à cause de moi.

Je suivis Rosalie qui nous emmena dans un escalier en colimaçon avec de nombreuses marches en bois qui grinçaient à chacun de nos pas. Au fond d'un long couloir sous les combles se trouvait une porte en bois un peu usée par le temps. Rosalie me fit entrer et je découvris une immense pièce où une quinzaine de lits étaient alignés les uns à côté des autres. Elle m'indiqua un lit sur lequel étaient posé un oreiller, des draps et une couverture ainsi qu'une chemise de nuit. Voici donc le lit où je passerai toutes mes nuits.

- _Voici ton lit_. Murmura Rosalie.

Je la vis se dévêtir puis enfiler sa chemise de nuit. Elle se faufila ensuite sous les couvertures et me tourna le dos. Je ne cherchai pas à parler avec elle car je savais qu'elle craignait que l'on nous surprenne et peut-être, m'en voulait-elle aussi du fait que nous ayons été privées de diner.

Je me chargeai donc de faire mon lit puis je fis comme ma voisine, j'enfilai mon vêtement pour la nuit et me glissai dans les draps en coton.

Malgré que j'eusse très peu dormi les nuits précédentes, je n'avais pas sommeil et n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Alors mon esprit vagabonda une nouvelle fois hors de cette forteresse. Je me demandai ce que mes parents devenaient, s'inquiétaient-ils pour moi à propos de ma pseudo-maladie? Et le Docteur Cullen, comment survivait-il à la mort de son fils. Certainement aussi difficilement que moi. En repensant à Edward, la culpabilité refit surface ainsi qu'une grande sensation de manque pour quelque chose que je n'avais connu que l'espace de quelques heures. Il me manquait, c'était indéniable et maintenant il fallait que j'apprenne à survivre sans lui et me faire à l'idée qu'il ne reviendra jamais se présenter devant moi pour m'inviter à danser de nouveau.

Le grincement d'une porte me sortit de mes pensées ténébreuses. Je remarquai alors que mon oreiller était complètement mouillé par mes larmes. Je relevai la tête et vis une ombre passer. En scrutant un peu plus dans la pénombre, je remarquai qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qui s'arrêta juste devant le lit de l'autre côté du mien. Je l'entendais renifler comme si elle pleurait et elle était toute recroquevillée sur elle-même. Lorsqu'elle leva les bras pour retirer sa blouse, elle poussa un petit gémissement.

- _Alice ?_ Murmurai-je, en me levant d'un bond pour la rejoindre.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et baissa les yeux. Je posai les miens alors sur son dos nu et remarquai de longues traces rouges.

- _Oh mon Dieu !_ M'épouvantai-je en voyant son état. _Quels êtres ignobles, ces sœurs !_ Grondai-je.

Je posai délicatement mes mains sur ces épaules et la guidai vers la salle d'eau.

- _Viens, je vais nettoyer tes plaies_. Lui dis-je.

- _Merci._ Murmura-t-elle.

Je plongeai une serviette dans l'eau froide de la petite cuvette et la pressai par petits à-coups sur les marques violacées laissées par le fouet de son bourreau.

Elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même et tremblait. Des larmes silencieuses glissaient sur ses joues.

- _Je suis désolée, Alice. C'est de ma faute si l'on t'a infligé cette torture. _Chuchotai-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- _Non, Isabella, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable. Je savais ce que je risquai en enfreignant leurs règles, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'accepterai jamais de me soumettre à leur dictature, quitte à subir leur courroux._

- _Tu prends beaucoup de risques pour au final en subir les pots cassés._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas si je le fais c'est que je peux le supporter car j'ai un objectif : pouvoir sortir un jour de cette prison. Je ne souhaite pas rester indéfiniment dans ce cloître. Un jour, je trouverai l'occasion de m'échapper et de m'enfuir loin d'ici, pour qu'elles ne puissent jamais me retrouver. De nombreuses pensionnaires sont enfermées ici depuis des décennies. Je ne veux pas devenir comme elles et accepter mon destin, j'en perdrai la raison après autant de temps. _

_- Comme je te comprends, je suis ici depuis seulement quelques heures et je n'ai qu'une envie, fuir cet endroit maudit._

Elle me sourit.

_- Merci Isabella, je pense que l'on va être de grandes amies._

_- Alors si tu veux être mon amie, appelle-moi Bella, tout simplement_. Lui recommandai-je.

- _Très bien, Bella_. Sourit-elle.

Une présence derrière Alice attira mon attention.

- _Les filles, vous cherchez vraiment les ennuis ! On vous entend papoter jusqu'à l'autre bout du dortoir ! Si elles vous surprennent en train de copiner, elles vont vous étriper. _Exagéra Rosalie.

- _J'ai terminé_. Dis-je à Alice en lui tendant sa chemise de nuit. _Viens allons-nous coucher avant de nous faire sanctionner encore une fois par les sœurs._

Sur mes conseils, nous filâmes toutes les trois nous mettre au lit et un silence s'installa dans le dortoir, où seul régnait le souffle de la respiration de mes camarades. De mon côté, le sommeil me fuyait encore. Dès que mes paupières se fermaient, je revivais sans cesse la torture infligé à Edward et cela m'était insupportable, les larmes se mirent à couler comme à chaque fois que je pensais à lui.

Ce ne fut que très tard que, à bout de force, le sommeil m'emporta. Mais mon répit ne fut que de courte durée car à cinq heures trente du matin, Sœur Catherine arriva dans notre pièce et avec sa cloche sonna le gong qui nous sortit de force des bras de Morphée.

A six heures précises, nous étions toutes assises devant notre bol de lait en train de réciter notre prière. Nous avions droit à une tartine de pain rassis depuis trois jours, les invendus du boulanger du village ! Les sœurs, elles, avaient droit au pain frais. Avec la diète imposée de la veille, mon estomac criait encore famine mais je devais me contenter des miettes que l'on voulait bien nous accorder !

On nous affecta à nos tâches pour la journée. Nous étions donc de corvée des sols toute la semaine. Les parquets devaient être impeccables lors de l'arrivée de l'Evêque Saint-Marcus, prévu pour le dimanche suivant. Les sols étaient tellement encrassés que nous en aurions pour des jours et des jours à tout brosser étant donné la longueur de couloirs que regorgeait ce couvent.

J'étais de nouveau avec Alice et Rosalie, chacune dans un coin à genoux en train de frotter et frotter chaque centimètre de parquet. C'étaient des corvées très exténuantes qui nous fatiguaient énormément surtout lorsqu'on avait l'estomac presque vide.

Pour nous sustenter le midi, on nous donna un bouillon ainsi qu'un morceau de pain. A ce rythme, je ne me voyais pas tenir des jours. Nous eûmes le même festin le soir même.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient, toujours ces mêmes tâches épuisantes à accomplir avec de pauvres rations de nourriture. Je sentais mon corps s'affaiblir de plus en plus et je commençais à être prise d'étourdissements. Mon corps n'était pas habitué à effectuer autant de labeur dans cet état.

Après nous êtes occupées des sols pendant de nombreux jours, on nous donna toutes les tenues des sœurs et des prêtres à lessiver, puis se fut les vitres et vitraux du couvent à astiquer, ensuite se fut la corvée de jardinage des légumes de saisons desquels nous ne gouterions que le bouillon.

C'était ainsi que s'écoulèrent de nombreuses semaines. Je ne reconnaissais plus mon corps, j'étais déjà maigre d'avance mais à présent je n'avais que la peau sur les os, j'avais constamment faim et mes mains étaient meurtries par tout ce que je leur faisais faire. J'étais exténuée et je ne tenais debout que par miracle, les filles aussi n'en pouvaient plus. J'étais devenue l'ombre de moi-même et fonctionnais comme un automate.

Un jour, cela faisait déjà trois mois que je vivais dans ce cloître, j'étais en train d'étendre un drap sur le fil à linge lorsque je fus prise d'un étourdissement. Je tombai directement au sol entrainant dans ma chute tout le fil de draps étendus qui se retrouvèrent étalés sur le sol terreux.

- _Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?_ S'inquiéta Alice en accourant vers moi.

- _Je vais bien Alice, c'était juste un petit étourdissement_. La rassurai-je

- _Que se passe-t-il ici ? Alice retourne à tes tâches !_ Ordonna Sœur Catherine.

- _Mais ma sœur, Bella…_

- _Bella ? Je ne crois pas connaître cette jeune fille sous ce nom mais plutôt sous celui d'Isabella ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ton cas pour le moment, estime-toi heureuse que je me montre magnanime ! Allez va !_ La chassa la sœur.

- _Isabella, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais par terre au milieu de tous ces draps ?_

_- Je…j'ai eu un étourdissement ma sœur. _Expliquai-je.

_- Un étourdissement, pauvre petite !_ Se moqua-t-elle. _Relève-toi. _ Elle inspecta tout le linge étalé au sol._ Maintenant tu es bonne pour recommencer toute la lessive, regarde-moi ces draps qui sont tout sales à cause de toi ! Allez au travail_ !!

Je tentai de me redresser mais ma tête se mit à tourner de nouveau.

- _Ma sœur, je… je suis incapable de pouvoir m'exécuter pour le moment, je suis trop lasse, je ne…_

- _Tiens donc ! Mais regardez-moi cette petite paresseuse qui ne veut pas travailler !_ Elle se retourna soudainement. _Alice, Rosalie, effacez-moi les tâches qu'a fait votre camarade, que ce soit terminé avant le diner._ Ordonna-t-elle, puis elle me fit de nouveau face. _Quant à toi, suis-moi._

Après plusieurs tentatives, je me relevai enfin et suivis Sœur Catherine en titubant jusque dans le bureau de Sœur Victoria. Sœur Catherine lui fit un résumé peu élogieux de ce qu'il s'était passé et me laissa seule face à cette femme au regard cruel.

- _Alors ainsi tu ne veux déjà plus travailler et tu désobéis à Sœur Catherine. Très bien ma fille, je vais te remettre les idées en place. Tourne-toi et soulève ta blouse_.

Je m'exécutai sachant que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne plaiderait en ma faveur. Mon bourreau se trouvait donc derrière moi face à mon dos nu, une cravache à la main. Je fermai les yeux et serrai des dents très fort lorsque les coups plurent sur ma peau, m'arrachant un cri à chacun d'eux. Je me retrouvai très vite au sol à quatre pattes, incapable de tenir debout sous ses assauts. Mon visage était baigné de larmes sous la douleur que m'infligeait la sœur sans aucun état d'âme.

Elle appela Sœur Catherine lorsqu'elle eut terminé, pour qu'elle m'emmène dans ma chambre. Elle fut aidée de deux autres sœurs car j'étais incapable de marcher. J'étais dans un état de semi-conscience. Elles pénétrèrent dans le dortoir et me lâchèrent au dessus de mon lit sur lequel je m'étalai incapable de bouger tellement mon dos me brûlait puis elles disparurent sans se préoccuper de mon état.

Je sentis soudain l'apaisement lorsqu'une serviette froide se posa sur mon dos meurtri.

-_ Je m'occupe de toi, Bella, je vais te soigner._ Me susurra Alice au creux de l'oreille.

- _Merci._ Lui dis-je en sanglotant, ne pouvant m'empêcher de pleurer.

- _De rien, tu as fait la même chose pour moi._ Me rappela-t-elle. _Elle ne t'a pas ménagée en tout cas !_ Constata-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé et qu'elle m'eût aidé à passer ma chemise de nuit. Elle m'allongea dans le lit et glissa, à l'aide de son index, une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Elle me fixa intensément.

- _Je vais prendre soin de toi, dors ma belle, une autre journée de torture nous attend demain..._

Elle allait s'éloigner lorsque je la saisis par le poignet.

- _Alice ? _L'appelai-je dans un murmure. _Tu avais raison, on va devenir folles si on reste ici. Il faut que l'on sorte de cet endroit._

**Bah quoi elle était prévenue Bella qu'elle irait en enfer alors ne me dites pas que je ne suis pas tendre avec elle ! Et puis après tout elle l'a bien cherché en commettant un adultère le jour de son mariage ! nah !**

**Alors dites-moi tout laissez-moi une review et promis je répondrai avec un teaser, il faudra juste être patient car je n'ai pas écrit une seule ligne du prochain chapitre !**

**Robisous**

**Sabi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou à tous !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews auxquelles j'ai répondus pour les inscrits par un petit teaser qui a mis l'eau à la bouche. Merci à tous les anonymes et à tous ceux qui mettent ma fic dans leurs alertes.**

**Merci à ma Mumu pour tes corrections !**

**Voilà mon chapitre est enfin prêt, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Robisous**

**Sabi**

**Chapitre 4 – Complices quoi qu'il arrive**

_Rappel fin de chapitre précédent_

_- Alice ? L'appelai-je dans un murmure. Tu avais raison, on va devenir folles si on reste ici. Il faut que l'on sorte de cet endroit._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Quelque part ici ou ailleurs…_

_« Tout mon être n'était que souffrance. La douleur s'insinuait partout dans mon corps, dans mon cœur, dans mon âme. Il fallait que cela cesse et que la mort m'emporte pour apaiser cette souffrance. Pourtant une chose m'intimait de me battre pour rester de ce monde. »_

_POV Bella_

J'avais très peu dormi. Mon dos me faisait souffrir. J'étais à bout et n'avait plus de force. J'étais dans l'incapacité de me lever. De plus un mal de ventre me déchirait les entrailles tellement j'avais faim. J'avais l'impression que l'accumulation de tous ces maux m'amenait petit à petit à l'agonie. Mon être était dans le même état, rempli de peine, de manque et de culpabilité. Malgré que quelques mois fussent passés, les images des derniers instants d'Edward n'arrêtaient pas de passer en boucle dans ma tête. Toute cette culpabilité et cette souffrance étaient un mal qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

- _Bella ?_ S'approcha Alice.

J'ouvris les yeux sans lever la tête. Elle se pencha vers moi.

- _Bella, tout le monde est levé, il faut que tu te lèves._

_- Je ne peux pas Alice, j'en suis incapable. Je n'ai plus de force. J'ai mal partout. Mon dos me brûle, mon estomac a des crampes tellement il est vide, mes mains sont recouvertes de plaies. J'en ai assez, qu'elles fassent de moi ce que bon leur semblera, je les laisserai faire. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Je veux le rejoindre là-haut. Là-bas, au moins, je trouverai le repos et la quiétude. _Me lamentai-je au bout du rouleau.

_- Hey, Bella, reprend-toi ! Je n'aime pas t'entendre parler ainsi ! As-tu déjà oublié ce que tu m'as dit hier soir ?_

Je baissai les yeux.

_- Alice, je…_

_- Non, Bella, je ne vais pas te laisser abandonner aussi facilement. Tu dois te battre. Je sais que tu souffres et que tu es faible mais tu dois penser à tes parents, ils seraient peinés de te voir dans cet état et pense à Edward qui te regarde d'où il est, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait de voir une Bella aussi abattu__e__._

_- Je sais mais…_

_- Il n'y a pas de mais, regarde j'ai une surprise pour toi qui va te remonter le moral. _Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants.

Elle sortit quelque chose de sous son oreiller et me le tendit. Je me mis à cligner des yeux pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas.

- _Alice…Comment as-tu fait ? Où as-tu trouvé cela ?_ M'étonnai-je en réalisant que mon ventre réclamait énergiquement ce que me tendait mon amie.

- _Et bien je me suis levée cette nuit pendant que tout le monde dormait et j'ai longé les long couloirs et descendu toutes les marches pour arriver à me faufiler enfin en cuisine où j'ai trouvé le pain frais des sœurs. _Me conta-t-elle fièrement.

_- Tu as pris d'énormes risques. _

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai fait très attention. Allez, ne te fais pas prier mange à ta faim, je me suis déjà servi et j'en ai fait profiter aussi Rosalie pendant que tu dormais encore_.

A cet instant elle leva les yeux et fixa quelque chose ou quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retournai à demi et constatai que Rose se tenait juste au bord de mon lit et me regardait. Elle devait être là depuis le début de ma conversation avec Alice.

Elle se pencha vers moi et me sourit

-_ Allez mange Bella, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces et tu as à peine dix minutes pour le grignoter et te préparer._

- _Oh, merci beaucoup. _Leur dis-je reconnaissante de ce qu'elles faisaient pour moi.

_- Tu nous remercieras plus tard, dépêche toi. De mon côté, je vais faire le guet pour m'assurer que personne ne viendra nous surprendre. Malgré que j'y sois habituée, je n'ai pas envie de passer sous la poigne de fer de Sœur Victoria._ Ironisa-t-elle toute guillerette.

Elle se redressa et se dirigea promptement vers la porte me laissant seule avec Rosalie qui venait de prendre place sur mon lit.

Je croquai à pleine dents dans le moelleux du pain que j'avais entre les mains. Je fermai les yeux pour en apprécier tout l'onctuosité. Je redécouvrais le goût du pain, moi qui étais habituée à cette espèce de boule toute sèche sans aucun goût que l'on nous servait tous les jours.

- _C'est délicieux._ Dis-je la bouche pleine.

J'entendis Rosalie rire. Je rouvris les yeux et voyais son sourire.

- _Je préfère te voir ainsi plutôt que dans l'état dans lequel tu étais tout à l'heure. _Me dit-elle.

- _Je suis désolée, cet endroit est un tel enfer que j'ai perdu tout espoir._

_- Je sais, j'étais comme toi il y a encore quelques heures._

_- Plus maintenant ?_

_- Non._

_- C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire Rosalie, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer ainsi ? _M'enquis-je.

_- Toi et Alice, et votre décision de quitter coûte que coûte ce cloître. J'ai retrouvé espoir grâce à vous, je peux enfin penser à mon avenir en dehors de ces murs._

_- Oh, c'est juste pour cela…Tu sais, je ne sais pas du tout comment on arrivera à sortir d'ici._

_- Je sais mais on y arrivera. Alice est si optimiste et on éprouve tellement ce désir de retrouver notre liberté que nous y arriverons. Nous sommes toutes passées par des moments difficiles avant d'entrer dans ce couvent et nous nous sommes endurcies ici. La force de notre volonté nous mènera à notre but._

- _Toi aussi, Rosalie, tu as eu des moments difficiles avant d'entrer dans ce couvent ? _Demandai-je hésitante.

- _Oui…_Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- _Rosalie, si tu ne souhaites pas m'en parler, tu n'es pas obligée._

- _Non, non, je veux que tu saches pourquoi je suis ici. Après tout Alice et toi, vous êtes bien confiées à moi alors c'est à mon tour de me confier_.

- _Très bien je t'écoute._

_- D'accord, mais n'oublie pas de manger et de t'apprêter en même temps, nous ne devons pas être en retard_.

- _Je ferai tout en même temps, j'avais l'habitude à la maison. _Observai-je.

- _Alors, par où vais-je commencer ?_ Réfléchit-elle. _Surement par le jour où ma vie a basculé… _

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans son récit.

_« C'était il y a un peu moins de deux ans, au mariage de ma cousine. J'étais venue avec mes parents. Le mariage se tenait dans la propriété des beaux-parents de ma cousine qui étaient très riches et de hautes naissances. Le frère du marié, Royce, était le témoin et moi j'étais la demoiselle d'honneur de ma cousine. »_

_« Nous nous sommes rencontrés juste devant l'église, au moment d'avancer pour traverser l'allée menant à l'autel, il était mon cavalier attitré, en quelque sorte. Lorsque je l'ai vu me sourire, mon cœur a chaviré. Il s'est ensuite penché au dessus de ma main pour y déposer un baiser, ce qui bien évidement m'a fait rougir. C'était la première fois qu'un homme me touchait ainsi. » _

_« Au moment de pénétrer dans l'église, il m'a tendu son bras que j'ai pris. Il paraissait si bien sous tout rapport. Il se dégageait de lui beaucoup de prestance, d'élégance et je devais l'avouer il était incroyablement beau. J'étais sous le charme au premier regard de sa part. Il m'a accompagné jusqu'à l'autel où je me suis placée sur le côté gauche, celui correspondant aux invités de la mariée et lui fit de même de l'autre côté. Nous nous sommes séparés à ce moment mais sans jamais nous quitter des yeux. »_

_« A cet instant, j'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage et je pensais être victime d'un coup de foudre. Au cours du repas, nous étions placés côte à côte. Il ne cessa de marquer toutes sortes d'attentions à mon égard et de me complimenter sur ma beauté. Lorsque le bal débuta, il m'invita à danser et mon conte de fées continua. Il dansait divinement bien et me faisait tournoyer tout autour de la piste. »_

_« Après quelques danses, il me proposa d'aller faire un tour dans les bois tout proche__s__. J'acceptai aussitôt sans aucunes craintes ni aucu__n__ doute à son encontre. J'avais confiance en lui et ne voyais que lui. Je le suivis sans réfléchir, je ne voulais pas que cette journée, ce conte de fée, se termine. C'est à ce moment-là que tout bascula… » _Me dit-elle la voix tremblante.

- _Rose, si cela te fait trop de peine d'en parler ou bien réveille de douloureux souvenirs, tu peux t'arrêter là._ Lui proposai-je.

_- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, le fait d'en parler m'aide à extérioriser ma souffrance. Cela m'aide à aller mieux contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser._

_- Très bien, je t'écoute._

- _Nous marchâmes environ dix minutes dans les bois en longeant la rivière. Il me prit la main dès le tout début du trajet et se rapprocha de plus en plus de moi. Il continua à me dire que j'étais belle à tout bout de cham__p__, cela en devenait gênant. Je commençai à me poser des questions. Ne voyait-il en moi que mon enveloppe charnelle ? Ne voulait-il pas voir ce que je cachais à l'intérieur ? Il ne cherchait aucunement à me connaitre._

_« Nous nous étions arrêtés au pied d'un immense chêne. Il s'était rapproché encore un peu de moi et je remarquais que son regard avait changé. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une lueur qui m'effrayait légèrement. J'esquissai un pas de recul mais me retrouvai adossée contre le tronc du grand chêne. J'étais piégée entre cet arbre et ses bras qui étaient placés de chaque côté de __mon__ corps. »_

_« Il s'est alors penché sur moi et m'a embrassée. Au début, je me suis laissé faire, pensant qu'il s'arrêterait là mais il a ensuite plaqué ses mains sur mes hanches pour ensuite les remonter sur ma poitrine. Son baiser n'était plus tendre à cet instant et son corps était collé au mien, m'écrasant le dos contre l'écorce dure. Je commençai alors à le repousser de mes mains et je tournai la tête pour rompre notre baiser. »_

_« Il empoigna mon menton et me força à lui faire face. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec brutalité cette fois-ci. Je le repoussai de toutes mes forces mais il ne recula pas alors dans un ultime recours, je le giflai. Il s'arrêta enfin, surpris par ma réaction. »_

_« Il me regarda, la colère inondait ses yeux et il me renvoya __m__a gi__f__le. Je tombai au sol sous le choc, je pouvais sentir ma joue gonfler à vue d'œil tellement elle me brulait._

_- Tu ne vas pas jouer à ta petite sainte ni touche après m'avoir aguiché toute la journée. Me dit-il hors de lui._

_- Je…je, excusez-moi si je vous ai induit en erreur mais…_

_- Non, non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comment cela, petite allumeuse…_

_Il s'est alors jeté sur moi et je t'épargne les détails de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. »_

_- Oh mon Dieu, comment a-t-il pu…_M'offusquai-je choquée par son récit.

_« Lorsqu'il en eu terminé avec moi, il m'abandonna, me laissant seule, allongée sur les feuilles mortes, mes vêtements déchirés et le visage tuméfié. J'étais complètement effondrée, souillée et détruite. Je n'étais plus personne, seulement un corps qui bougeait encore sans rien à l'intérieur. »_

_« Je réussis à me relever et à faire le chemin inverse pour revenir à la fête, mais il faisait déjà nuit. Ma mère était complètement paniquée lorsqu'elle me v__i__t dans cet état mais je ne lui dis pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Je voulais protéger encore ce qu'il me restait de ma vertu. Alors j'ai menti et prétexté que j'étais partie faire une balade à cheval et que j'avais fait une chute. Elle me crut et nous partîmes sur le champ soigner mes blessures. »_

_- Si personne n'a su la vérité, pourquoi es-tu ici ?_ Lui demandai-je.

_« A ce moment, personne ne savait ce qu'il m'était arrivé et je pensai pouvoir garder le secret et l'emporter_ _jusque dans la tombe. Seulement, un élément survint sans que je n'y eu songé. Environ trois ou quatre semaine__s__ après ma rencontre avec Royce, j'ai commencé à être très fatiguée, à avoir des vertiges et des nausées. Oui, j'étais tombé enceinte de lui. Et très peu de temps après, ma mère le remarqua et en parla à mon père qui pris la décision de m'envoyer dans ce couvent jusqu'à ma délivrance. »_

Elle s'arrêta le temps d'essuyer ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- _Qu'est-il advenu ensuite ?_

« _Ensuite, les sœurs m'ont accueilli__e__ ici très froidement comme tu peux t'en douter et m'ont donné les tâches les plus ingrates à faire. Pour elles, ce qu'il m'arrivait était uniquement ma faute, j'étais une petite allumeuse qui avait eu ce qu'elle méritait et qui maintenant devait payer pour ses péchés. J'étais très vite épuisée et bientôt je fus incapable de me lever, je n'étais pourtant qu'à trois mois de grossesse. En voyant mon état, elles décidèrent de me laisser à l'infirmerie où une sœur venait m'apporter mon déjeuner tous les jours. La nourriture était inf__â__me comme à son habitude mais elle avait en plus ce petit goût amer que je retrouvai dans chaque plat. »_

_« Quelques jours plus tard j'eu de très grosses crampes dans le bas de mon ventre et je me mis à saigner. J'avais perdu mon bébé. Malgré les circonstances dans lesquelles j'étais tombée enceinte j'avais appris à aimer ce petit être qui grandissait en moi, je voulais cet enfant et je voulais m'en occuper mais il a disparu et a emporté avec lui tous mes espoirs. Et bien évidement, mon père n'ait jamais revenu me chercher, il a préféré me laisser ici et m'oublier.» _Termina-t-elle.

- _Oh Rosalie, je suis tellement désolée que tu ais dû passer par cette épreuve. Tu crois…tu crois que les sœurs ont cherché délibérément à te faire perdre ton enfant ?_

_- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre. Je suis certaine qu'elles ont ajouté du poison ou de la mort aux rats dans mes repas. Elles ont tué mon enfant, Bella, ce sont des meurtrières. Je ne veux plus rester à côté de ses femmes sans cœur et sans humanité, je les hais._

- _Rosalie, nous allons sortir de cet enfer, crois-moi_. La rassurai-je.

Elle me regarda et me sourit, reconnaissante.

Les rôles venaient de s'inverser, c'était moi qui la réconfortais. Mais j'avais la conviction que nous arriverions à nous échapper de ce couvent. Nous avions chacune tellement souffert que notre détermination demeurerait sans faille.

- _Les filles, vous êtes prêtes, l'heure du petit déjeuner ne va pas tarder à sonner !_ Intervint Alice.

- _Je suis prête Alice, nous pouvons y aller._ Lui répondis-je.

Avant le repas, nous fîmes notre prière quotidienne, pour ma part je sollicitai le ciel de nous venir en aide lorsque nous nous échapperons de notre prison puis nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner avant de nous rendre au lavoir malgré qu'il faisait à peine un peu plus de zéro dehors. Nous étions en plein hiver.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que nous nous appliquions à notre besogne lorsque nous vîmes un homme, une hache sur l'épaule, accompagné d'une sœur, s'approcher tout prêt de nous. Ils continuèrent un peu plus loin et s'arrêtèrent devant un grand chêne que la dernière tempête avait fragilisé.

En écoutant les bribes de conversations qui me parvinrent aux oreilles, je compris que cet homme avait pour mission d'abattre l'arbre pour ensuite le couper en bûches. Il était plutôt grand avec une carrure très imposante et il dégageait de lui beaucoup de charme.

Nous étions toutes les trois figées en train de détailler ce bûcheron aux traits parfaits et dont la chemise moulait chacun de ses muscles. La sœur dut nous remarquer car elle nous interpela.

- _Mesdemoiselles, assez rêvassé, remettez-vous au travail et interdiction d'approcher Mr Mc Carty. Est-ce bien clair ?_ Nous héla-t-elle.

- _Oui, ma sœur_. Répondîmes-nous à l'unisson replongeant le nez dans nos tâches.

Lorsqu'elle fût partie, je vis Alice mais aussi Rosalie, pour mon plus grand étonnement, relever les yeux pour regarder de nouveau cet homme. Ce dernier s'était mis au travail et donnait de grands coups de hache à la base du tronc. Les filles étaient complètement subjuguées par ce spectacle qui s'offrait à elle et qui je devais l'avouer était très intéressant ! Mais le plus inattendu fut quand il retira sa chemise pour ne garder que son maillot, je cru que leur mâchoire allait se décrocher et que leur yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

- _Les filles, soyez plus discrètes, il va vous remarquer, sans oublier les sœurs qui risquent de vous surprendre !_ Les prévins-je gentiment.

- _Tu…tu as raison Bella._ Se reprit Rosalie en baissant la tête pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

Alice se mit à rire.

- _Rose, tu n'as pas à te cacher ou avoir honte de regarder cet homme et quel homme !_ Sortit-elle.

Nous nous mîmes toutes les trois à rire. Je les comprenais, cela faisait près de deux ans qu'elles n'avaient pas vu un homme hormis le prêtre du couvent. Je comprenais tout à fait leur émoi.

- _Alice, parle moins fort, les sœurs risquent de nous entendre et lui aussi_. La réprimanda Rosalie.

- _Tu sais, Rosalie, si elles nous ont entendu, tu peux être sûre que lui aussi, puisqu'il est plus proche de nous._ Lui répondit Alice.

- _Oh mon Dieu._ Se mit-elle à rougir de nouveau.

C'était dans cette bonne humeur qui nous fit du bien à toutes que passa la matinée, nous avions presque terminé nos corvées. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à étendre le linge sur le fil tout proche de l'arbre que l'homme avait abattu.

Plus nous nous approchions de lui et plus j'entendais Alice glousser et Rosalie enfuir sa tête dans ses épaules. J'eus un sourire en coin, en les voyant dans un tel état d'excitation provoquée par la seule présence de ce bûcheron.

Lorsqu'il nous vit nous rapprocher de lui, il s'arrêta de travailler reposant sa hache sur son épaule. Il courba la tête en guise de salut et nous offrit son plus beau sourire.

Nous lui rendîmes son salut et lui sourîmes à notre tour. Il empala alors sa hache sur une bûche, enfila sa chemise et se dirigea droit vers nous.

- _Les filles, il vient vers nous. _Nous fit constater Rosalie_._

- _On avait remarqué, Rose. _Répondit Alice sans desserrer les dents.

- _Bonjour mesdemoiselles_. Nous salua-t-il.

- _Bonjour…_Répondîmes-nous un peu intimidées et hésitantes.

Il était très impressionnant d'aussi près. Il était encore plus grand et plus large qu'il ne le paraissait.

- _Excusez-moi de vous importuner mais malgré la fraicheur de l'hiver, j'ai très chaud à casser du bois, je voulais savoir où puis-je trouver de l'eau pour me dé__s__altérer. _Nous demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un silence qui dura quelques secondes avant qu'Alice ne reprenne ses esprits la première.

- _Oh, ne bougez pas, je vais aller en chercher au __puits__ juste un peu plus loin, je reviens._ Lui dit-elle juste avant de s'éclipser, nous laissant seules avec lui.

- _Merci._ Lui dit-il alors qu'elle était déjà loin.

Il se tourna vers nous et porta sa main à sa poitrine.

- _Pardonnez-moi mes manières, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Emmett Mc Carty, je suis bûcheron et on m'a envoyé ici pour abattre ce vieux chêne qui menaçait de tomber sur le toit du couvent. _Se présenta-t-il.

- _Enchanté__e__, je m'appelle Rosalie_. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main, sortant complètement de sa position de replis de l'instant précédent.

Il prit sa main et se pencha pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur sa peau. Je la vis aussitôt rougir à ce contact et baisser les yeux.

- _Charmé, Mademoiselle, vous êtes très belle._ La complimenta-t-il. _Quel dommage d'enfermer d'aussi jolies jeunes femmes dans cet endroit si triste et si austère. _Remarqua-t-il.

Puis il se redressa et posa les yeux vers moi.

- _Et vous, mademoiselle, vous vous appelez ?_

_- I…Isabella…_Répondis-je hésitante.

Il prit ma main et y déposa un baiser.

- _Enchanté de vous rencontrer Isabella_. Me dit-il en me fixant intensément.

- _« Isabella », c'est trop conventionnel pour moi, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella_. Le corrigeai-je_. _

Sur cette dernière réplique, il se figea. Ses yeux était grands ouverts, écarquillés, et son sourire s'était effacé. Il me dévisageait comme s'il était horrifié de me rencontrer.

- _Bella…_Répéta-t-il dans un murmure. _Non…c… comment est-ce possible, Bella ainsi donc il te cachait ici_. Dit-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

- _Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré, Monsieur Mc Carty, je m'en souviendrais. Je n'oublie jamais les visages que je croise. _Lui répondis-je.

Puis il se détendit soudain et se réjouit.

- _Oh c'est incroyable, quel hasard, il ne me croira jamais quand je lui dirais où tu te trouves, il…_

_- Mr Mc Carty ! Il me semblait vous avoir bien précisé de ne pas approcher les pensionnaires de ce couvent._ Intervint sœur Catherine avant qu'il n'est pu terminer sa phrase. _Et vous ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ! Vous serez toutes privées de diner pour votre désobéissance. _Gronda-t-elle pleine de venin.

- _Oh non ma sœur, ne les réprimandez pas, c'est moi qui suis venu me présenter à elles. _Lui expliqua Emmett.

_- Et vous pensiez trouver quoi en posant vos lèvres sur leurs mains ?_

Il se mit à sourire sous l'œil désapprobateur de la sœur.

_- Oh, je me présentai juste pas simple courtoisie, je ne…_

_- La courtoisie n'a pas lieu d'être dans cet établissement. Vous avez juste à vous tenir à l'écart de ces jeunes femmes, point. _Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

_- Très bien, je…_

_- Voilà, Monsieur, de quoi soulager votre soif_. Arriva Alice entre temps pour lui tendre une coupelle remplie d'eau.

- _Merci Mademoiselle._ La gratifia-t-il d'un sourire en prenant la coupelle.

- _Alice !_ Gronda la sœur._ Je vous avais prévenu de ne pas vous préoccuper de cet homme. Je vois que vous avez encore toutes désobéis à mes ordres et que vous__ n'__en avez fait qu'à votre tête !_

- _Ma sœur, permettez-moi d'intervenir._ La coupa-t-il. _Cette jeune femme, Alice en l'occurrence, est allée, suite à ma requête, chercher de l'eau pour me désaltérer. Ce qu'elle a gentiment accepté de faire. Tout le bl__â__me me revient de droit, ne les punissez pas. _Nous défendit-il.

- _Comment avez-vous eu le toupet de leur demander cela alors que je vous avais indiqué où se trouvait le puit__s__ !_ Gronda-t-elle.

- _Je sais ma sœur, c'est un vilain pêché d'avoir fe__int__ l'ignorance mais en toute sincérité, je voulais faire la connaissance de ces demoiselles. _Se confia-t-il toujours avec son sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Elle se mit à rougir et fronça les sourcils. La colère paraissait envahir tout son être.

- _Vous êtes ici dans un couvent et non pas dans un bordel !_ Lui répondit-elle sèchement.

Il fut surpris de sa réponse car il se défendit en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

- _Loin de __moi__, ma sœur, l'idée de prendre ces jeunes femmes pour ce qu'elles se sont pas._ Insista-t-il lourdement.

_- Assez ! Veuillez tous retourner à votre travail et M. Mc Carty, je vous demande de rester à votre __place sans quoi__ nous serrions obligé__e__s de nous passer de vos services._

- _Très bien_. Abdiqua-t-il en retournant à son poste la coupelle d'eau à la main.

Nous retournâmes à nos tâches aussi sous le regard sévère de la sœur.

- _Pour cette fois, je passe l'éponge, vous viendrez quand-même diner ce soir mais le moindre écart de conduite de votre part sera sanctionné, vous voilà prévenues. _Nous menaça-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller.

- _Quel démon, cette femme !_ Ragea Alice.

- _Tu as raison, je n'en peux plus de ce tyran !_ Lui dis-je complètement d'accord avec elle.

- _Elle n'a pas été très correcte avec Mr Mc Carty._ Souligna Rosalie. _Mais Bella ? En parlant de cet homme, il a l'air de te connaitre. Sais-tu de qui il parlait?_

_- Je n'en sais rien, peut-être qu'il connait mon père et que ce dernier me fait rechercher. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas cru aux mensonges de Mike sur mon séjour dans un pays chaud._ Supposai-je.

- _Tu crois que ton père pourrait te faire sortir de là ?_ Demanda Rosalie.

- _Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y arriverait même s'il me retrouvait. Mike et surtout son père sont très influents et ont beaucoup de monde dans leurs poches. Avec un peu d'argent, ils achètent tout le monde. Je suis certaine que Sœur Victoria ne refuserait pas une coquette somme d'argent en échange de ma captivité ici._

_- Nous n'avons plus qu'à__attendre pour savoir._

_- Non Rose, nous n'allons pas attendre._ Intervint Alice.

- _Que veux-tu faire d'autre Alice ?_

- _Nous allons mettre notre projet à exécution, aujourd'hui. Nous allons quitter ce couvent pour ne plus jamais y revenir._

_- Mais comment, tu as une idée ?_

_- Oui, je viens de faire une découverte. _S'exclama-t-elle toute excitée. _Tout à l'heure, lorsque je suis allée puiser de l'eau au puit__s__ tout près de la clôture dans le fond du jardin, je suis allé jusqu'à la limite de la propriété. J'ai remarqué qu'un arbre, probablement grâce à la tempête de cet hiver, penchait au dessus du mur d'enceinte. Si nous arrivons à grimper sur cet arbre et longer la branche qui passe au dessus de __la clôture__, nous serons libres._

_- Oh mon Dieu, tu crois que cela peut marcher ?_

_- Oui, cela va marcher._

_- Et si on se faisait prendre. Tu sais ce que l'on afflige aux fuyardes. On leur coupe les cheveux pour que tout le monde nous reconnaisse._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie, tu garderas tes beaux cheveux longs. Nous y arriverons. Il nous reste juste à trouver le bon moment pour nous éloigner d'ici sans éveiller les soupçons des sœurs._

-_ Le bon moment ? Quand serait-ce le bon moment._ M'enquis-je.

- _Pourquoi pas maintenant ?_ Suggéra-t-elle.

- _Tu plaisantes Alice ?_

-_ Pourquoi toutes les conditions sont réunies. Il n'y a pas une sœur à l'horizon, nous sommes seules, les draps étendus masqueraient notre fuite._

_- Sauf que tu oublies que midi va sonner au clocher dans deux minutes, nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour monter toutes les trois dans l'arbre et passer la clôture avant que l'on commence à nous chercher. Nous avons besoin de plus de temps une fois sortie de l'enceinte du couvent pour nous éloigner le plus possible avant que l'on se mette à nous chercher._

_- Tu as probablement raison Bella. Nous tenterons notre chance alors cette après-midi lorsque nous reviendrons au lavoir lessiver les tenues des sœurs. _Décréta Alice.

Nous nous sourîmes toutes les trois, le regard complice, notre décision était prise et était irrévocable.

Ma soif de liberté me redonnait goût à la vie malgré que mon cœur me fasse toujours souffrir. Je commençai déjà à préparer des plans lorsque je serai sortie de cet endroit. Il allait falloir faire vite pour arriver chez mes parents avant que Mike ne les trouve. J'allais devoir trouver un moyen de leur faire quitter la région pour les éloigner des Newtons qui n'hésiteraient pas à leur faire du mal suite à mon évasion.

Nous nous retirâmes lorsque midi sonna. Emmett Mc Carty était déjà parti, probablement pour aller déjeuner de son côté, le couvent ne devait pas lui offrir le couvert. Nous nous rendîmes à la chapelle pour prier comme chaque jour sauf que cette fois-ci je priai de toute mon âme implorant le très haut de nous aider dans notre évasion que le ciel soit avec nous.

Nous passâmes à table où la nourriture dans notre assiette était toujours nauséabonde. Alice s'éclipsa prétextant une envie pressante pour récupérer le reste du pain sous son oreiller qu'elle alla cacher dans son panier à linge.

Le moment de retourner à nos labeurs arriva. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort tellement j'étais envahie par plusieurs émotion. J'étais excitée à l'idée de sortir de cet endroit mais j'avais peur aussi. Peur de nous faire découvrir par les sœurs, de notre échec et de devoir rester encore dans ce cloître même si je savais que dans mon cas, un jour Mike reviendrait me chercher lorsqu'il aura réalisé que je ne portais pas l'enfant d'Edward. D'ailleurs son retour ne devrait pas tarder, cela faisait près de trois mois que j'étais ici.

Nous nous dirigeâmes toutes les trois, notre panier à la main vers le lavoir. Je tentai de regarder d'un œil discret du côté de l'arbre abattu mais il n'y avait personne. Il n'était pas encore revenu. Dommage, je n'aurai pas l'occasion de lui demander plus de détails sur ce qu'il avait insinué et ne saurai pas de qui il parlait.

Nous commençâmes la lessive en se pressant le plus vite possible et en survolant les tâches de façon à nous retrouver le plus tôt possible près des fils à linge qui nous rapprochaient de notre issue de secours.

- _Vous êtes prêtes les filles ? _Nous demanda Alice.

Nous lui fîmes un signe de la tête en guise assentiment. Je jetai un dernier regard tout autour de nous pour nous assurer que nous étions bien seules et soudain mon regard accrocha un voile noir.

- _Oh mon Dieu, Sœur Catherine ! _Murmurai-je._ Les filles attendez !_ Les appelai-je tout bas. _Le démon arrive_.

Alice et Rosalie regagnèrent très vite leur panier et firent semblant d'étendre le linge.

- _Ah __mesdemoiselles__, je vois que vous êtes efficaces cet après-midi. Mon petit sermon de ce matin porte ses fruits ! Avez-vous vu Mr Mc Carty cet après-midi, je m'étonne de ne pas le voir de retour au travail ?_

_- Non, ma sœur, nous ne l'avons pas vu._ Répondis-je.

Elle parut réfléchir quelques instants et s'en retourna satisfaite de ma réponse.

- _Ou__f__, c'était moins une, un peu plus et elle nous prenait en flagrant délit._ Soupira Alice.

- _On devrait peut-être abandonner pour aujourd'hui._ Proposa Rosalie.

- _Ah non, jamais plus belle occasion de se présentera_. Répliqua Alice décidée à aller jusqu'au bout.

Elle se pencha au dessus de son panier de linge et sortit trois tenues de sœur qui étaient cachées tout au fond.

- _Tenez, prenez ses tenues, elles nous permettrons de passer plus discrètement à l'extérieur du couvent. En tout cas, ce sera toujours mieux que nos blouses. Vous êtes prêtes cette fois-ci ?_

_- Oui, allons-y, avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive. _Préconisai-je.

Alice prit le pain dans le fond de son panier et s'éloigna en courant en direction du fond du jardin. Rosalie et moi la suivîmes de près.

En quelques enjambées, nous fûmes au pied de l'arbre. Lorsque je levais les yeux pour estimer la hauteur, je fus prise d'un léger vertige que je camouflai aussitôt.

- _Alors qui grimpe en premier ?_ Demanda Alice.

- _Allez-y d'abord, je passerai en dernier._ Répondis-je peu sûre de moi.

- _Très bien je commence._ Se dévoua Rosalie.

Elle s'accrocha aux premières branches qui étaient à portée de main et grimpa lestement. En quelques secondes elle se retrouva sur la branche qui la mènerait en dehors de l'enceinte. Elle longea la branche à califourchon en rampant sur celle-ci et passa au dessus du muret. Elle s'agrippa enfin à la branche pour se laisser tomber de l'autre côté.

- _Tout va bien, Rose ?_ S'enquit Alice.

- _Oui, tout va bien._ Répondit-elle rassurante. _Venez vite_.

Alice me regarda comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

- _Donne-moi ton pain, je te le passerai quand tu seras grimpée_. Lui dis-je en la laissant passer devant.

- _D'accord._

Elle escalada l'arbre comme l'avait fait précédemment notre camarade. Je lui tendis le pain et elle continua son chemin jusqu'au dehors du mur et disparut.

_- Allez Bella, c'est__ à __toi. _M'ordonna-t-elle.

_- Oui j'arrive_. Leur dis-je.

Je pris une grande inspiration et posait ma main sur la première branche.

**Alors oui je sais encore une fin sadique, je sais mais sinon le chapitre aurait été trop long !**

**Dites-moi tout, de qui parlait Emmett, vous avez une idée ?**

**Charlie**

**Edward**

**Carlisle**

**Mike**

**Autres…**

**Leur projet d'évasion va-t-il fonctionner ?**

**Vont-elles se faire prendre ?**

**Bella arrivera-t-elle à passer le mur ?**

**Alors appuyez sur le petit bouton bleu pour me donner vos pronostics…**

**A bientôt**

**Sabi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou à tous !**

**Merci énormément pour tous vos pronostics vous m'avez bien fait rire ! Beaucoup ont souhaité qu'elle s'en sorte mais très peu pense qu'il va y arrivé ! Pauvre Bella et sa poisse légendaire !**

**Certaines d'entre vous ont été très perspicaces et ont trouvé la suite des événements.**

**Merci à toutes pous vos reviews auxquelles j'ai répondu et merci à tous les anonymes.**

**Je fais d'énormes bisous à mes TPAs chéries, mes vilaines adorées et toutes mes choupettes qui me suivent sur forum !**

**Merci à ma Mumu pour ses superbes corrections très pointilleuse. Et pour info, elle ne trouve pas ma fin sadique.**

**Serez-vous du même avis qu'elle ?**

**Bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas !**

**Robisous**

**Sabi**

**Chapitre 5 - Le goût amer de la liberté**

_- Allez Bella, c'est à toi. M'ordonna-t-elle._

_- Oui j'arrive. Leur dis-je._

_Je pris une grande inspiration et posai ma main sur la première branche. _

J'étais complètement tétanisée à l'idée de monter dans cet arbre. J'avais toujours eu horreur de cela depuis que j'étais toute petite. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai. Il fallait que je prenne sur moi, c'était le seul moyen de sortir de cet enfer.

Je rouvris les yeux et fixai les branches une à une, ne regardant pas en bas ni trop haut et je me concentrai sur chacun de mes gestes et de mes membres. C'est ainsi que j'avançai petit à petit et de plus en plus haut.

- _Bella, tu en mets du temps._ Rouspéta Alice.

_- Je n'y peux rien j'ai le vertige._ Grognai-je.

- _Oh Bella, il fallait me le dire, je t'aurai aidé !_

_- Je préfère me débrouiller seule et aller à mon rythme._

_- Je sais bien mais on ne dispose pas de beaucoup de temps alors si tu pouvais accélérer un peu car là tu avances de cinq centimètres par minute à ce rythme dans une heure, on sera encore là !_

_- Arrête d'exagérer et de me mettre la pression tu me déconcentres._

_- Très bien, je me tais. _

Je tentai d'accélérer mon avancée car je savais qu'Alice avait raison. Je décidai d'allonger le bras plus loin pour me faire ramper le long de la branche un peu plus vite. Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, je dépassai enfin le muret et me retrouvai juste au dessus de Rose et Alice.

- _C'est bien Bella maintenant saute_ ! Me dis cette dernière.

Je préférais ne pas regarder en bas et je me laissai glisser tout doucement.

_- Non, Bella pas comme cela, retiens-toi avec tes mains !_

_- Hein ?_

Trop tard, je basculai dans le vide et j'atterris violement sur mes pieds avant de tomber au sol. Ma cheville fut frappée de violentes vibrations lorsqu'elle percuta le sol et une douleur atroce traversa mon pied.

- _Ma cheville me fait terriblement mal_. Me plaignis-je en la massant.

- _Fais-moi voir._ Me dit Alice en s'approchant, Rosalie à ses côtés.

Elle la manipula dans tous les sens avant de la reposer.

- _Je pense que tu as dû te faire une entorse_. Me dit-elle.

- _Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai !_ Grognai-je.

- _Est-ce que tu peux te mettre debout ?_

J'essayai aussitôt mais lorsque je posai mon pied au sol, je ressentis comme une décharge et poussai un gémissement.

- _Bon au moins tu arrives à tenir debout. Il faut que l'on s'éloigne d'ici le plus vite possible. Rosalie et moi allons te soutenir de chaque côté pour que tu poses le moins possible ton pied au sol. D'accord ?_

J'hochai la tête en guise d'assentiment.

- _Courage._ Me dit Rosalie._ Nous avons déjà fait le plus dur._

Elle avait raison le plus dur était derrière nous : sortir de ce couvent. Il ne restait plus qu'à poursuivre. Elles me maintinrent donc de chaque côté et nous filâmes le plus vite possible vers les bois les plus proches.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à courir à ce rythme, nous étions en nage et complètement essoufflées.

- _Stop ! Arrêtez, je n'en peux plus._ Leur dis-je.

- _Moi non plus._ Souffla Rosalie

- _Bon, on fait une pause de dix minutes. Cela nous donnera le temps d'enfiler nos tenues._

_- Et ensuite on va où ?_ Demanda Rosalie.

_- Je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas cet endroit, le carrosse était voilé lorsque l'on m'a amené ici. Lui répondit Alice._

_- Le mien aussi._

- _Il faut que l'on rejoigne la route pour tenter de trouver quelqu'un qui pourra nous emmener loin d'ici. _Proposai-je.

- _Oui bonne idée_.

Nous enfilâmes nos tenues de sœur et nous camouflâmes nos blouses sous un tas de feuilles pour ne pas laisser de trace de notre passage dans ces bois.

Les sœurs, à ce moment, avaient dû remarquer notre disparition et les recherches devaient avoir commencé, nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre.

Je profitai du temps de notre petite pause pour masser ma cheville qui me faisait terriblement souffrir mais je m'efforçai de ne pas y penser, je ne pourrai supporter que l'on nous retrouve à cause moi et que l'on nous revoie dans cet enfer.

Nous nous remîmes en route, Rose et Alice de chaque côté de moi. Je me sentais comme un boulet. Je nous retardai toutes à cause de ma blessure, nous devrions être beaucoup plus loin si je ne faisais pas diminuer le rythme de notre course.

Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant une heure, je ne savais combien de kilomètres nous avions parcouru, peut-être cinq ?

_- J'ai l'impression que l'on approche de la route car les arbres ont l'air d'être plus espacés là-bas._ Nous indiqua Rosalie.

- _Vite, dépêchons-nous_. Nous pressa Alice.

Plus nous nous rapprochions, plus je distinguai les cailloux qui parsemaient le chemin de la route.

Puis soudain, Alice se figea.

- _Ecoutez._ Nous dit-elle en murmurant.

Nous fîmes silence quelques secondes avant de la questionner.

- _Qu'entends-tu ?_ Lui demandai.

- _Des bruits de sabots. Un cheval approche à vive allure_.

Nous nous approchâmes jusqu'au bord du chemin lorsque nous l'aperçûmes. Il se dirigeait du côté opposé où nous allions.

Le cavalier se rapprochait très rapidement. Je pouvais distinguer d'où je me tenais qu'il portait une veste sombre et un chapeau recouvrait sa tête. Il était penché sur son cheval de façon à lui donner plus de vitesse. De toute évidence, il avait l'air très pressé, nous ne pourrions pas lui demander de s'arrêter.

Il arrivait à une vitesse folle et je pus à peine distinguer ses traits car le col de son manteau était relevé et dissimulait son visage. Cependant, je captai l'espace d'une seconde, une image. Mon cœur cessa de battre à cet instant et ma respiration se bloqua. Cette image, était-elle réelle ou bien mon subconscient me jouait-il des tours ? Ce nez droit et volontaire, ses yeux envoutant baignés d'émeraudes…

- _Edward…_ Murmurai-je très bas dans un souffle.

Mais je revins vite à la réalité, comment ce cavalier aurait-il pu être mon amour perdu. Edward était mort. Il ne pouvait pas être sur ce cheval.

- _Oh mais c'est Emmett Mc Carty !_ Remarqua Rosalie.

Cette réflexion me sortit complètement de mes pensées pour regarder le second cavalier qui passait devant nos yeux à vive allure aussi. En effet, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien le bûcheron qui était venu le matin-même abattre l'arbre du couvent.

Il devait sûrement y retourner pour terminer son travail et l'homme qui était passé juste avant lui devait venir pour le seconder dans sa tâche.

-_ Dommage, qu'ils n'aillent pas dans la bonne direction et qu'ils allaient trop vite pour nous car sinon ils auraient pu nous aider à nous éloigner d'ici, j'en suis sûre._ Soupira Alice.

C'était ainsi que nous reprîmes la marche mais cette fois-ci en longeant la route pour s'assurer de pouvoir stopper le prochain voyageur sur notre chemin.

Mon cœur battait toujours à une vitesse folle, je n'arrivai pas à me remettre de la vision que je venais d'avoir. Ma poitrine me faisait mal, mon cœur souffrait de nouveau, ma blessure s'était ré-ouverte. J'avais besoin de lui et de le savoir vivant. Qu'allais-je devenir à présent que j'étais libre mais sans aucun but, sans pouvoir espérer le grand amour qui était déjà passé et avait déjà disparu.

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes qui perlèrent sur mes joues. Je me dépêchai de les essuyer pour ne pas que mes amies les voient mais ce fut sans penser à la perspicacité d'Alice.

- _Bella, tu pleurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?_

_- Oh, ce n'est rien, c'est juste ma cheville qui me fait souffrir._ Mentis-je à moitié.

- _Dès qu'on trouvera une maison, on s'arrêtera pour te soigner_. Me promit-elle.

- _Merci Alice._

Nous reprîmes encore une fois la marche et au bout d'une demi-heure, nous perçûmes au loin le bruit d'un moteur puis une voiture apparut quelques instants plus tard.

Très peu de gens pouvaient se permettre de posséder une voiture, car cela coûtait très cher. Il devait donc sûrement s'agir de quelqu'un de riche.

Le véhicule approcha à une vitesse raisonnable, le propriétaire devait surement prendre soin de sa voiture et ne pas vouloir l'abimer avec tous ces trous le long de la route.

- _Les filles, il faut arrêter cette voiture, peut-être pourra-t-on nous aider. _Proposa Alice. _Peut-être qu'il pourra nous emmener loin d'ici rapidement._

Elle sortit des bois et se plaça en plein milieu du chemin, nous la suivîmes pour nous mettre à ses côtés. La tenue que nous portions allait probablement nous faciliter la tâche pour obtenir de l'aide.

Le véhicule commença à ralentir avant de stopper à quelques mètres de nous. Alice s'approcha du conducteur dont la carrure imposante emplissait l'habitacle. Le faux jour masquait son visage. Je distinguai malgré tout qu'une autre personne se tenait sur la banquette arrière. Il portait un chapeau et se tenait très droit.

Rose et moi rejoignîmes Alice qui interpella le chauffeur.

_- Bonjour Monsieur, nous sommes des sœurs du couvent Sainte Madeleine et nous devons nous rendre en ville. Auriez-vous l'âme assez charitable pour nous y conduire._ Quémanda-t-elle

J'étais épatée de voir à quel point elle se débrouillait bien pour une fille qui avait vu très peu vu d'hommes, elle avait beaucoup d'assurance.

Sur sa requête, le chauffeur se retourna vers l'homme derrière lui.

- _Monsieur, ses sœurs souhaiteraient être conduites en ville, dois-je les prendre ?_ S'enquit-il.

Il leva la tête vers nous au moment où il allait répliquer.

- _Félix, je suis pressé, je n'ai pas le temps de…_Il s'arrêta lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens.

Ce regard me disait quelque chose. Mon cerveau se mit à fonctionner à plein régime et fit le lien.

- _Oh mon Dieu, non !_ Dis-je surprise. _Les filles, éloignons-nous d'eux très vite_. Leur intimai-je sans desserrer les dents.

Je commençai à esquisser quelques pas de retrait.

- _Pourquoi veux-tu que l'on s'éloigne, on n'a peut-être…_

- _C'est Mike._ La coupai-je la voix tremblante. L'angoisse s'empara de mon corps.

Mike se redressa rapidement et se mit à crier.

- _Félix, attrape-la de suite !_

- _Cou__r__ez-les filles._ Leur criai-je.

Nous nous précipitâmes vers les bois, soulevant nos aubes pour ne pas nous prendre les pieds dedans au risque de tomber. Nous courûmes aussi vite que possible mais ma cheville me faisait souffrir et me ralentissait. Je décuplai pourtant mes efforts pour élancer mon pied douloureux et j'essayai de faire abstraction de la douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus importante.

Je sentis soudain une poigne ferme se refermer sur mon bras et stopper net ma course. Je me débattis dans tous les sens pour essayer de me libérer mais il m'enferma très fortement dans la forteresse de ses bras puissants.

- _Ne bouge plus ma jolie, je ne vais pas te lâcher._ Ricana Félix.

Je vis les filles s'arrêter et tenter de revenir vers moi.

_- Non, fuyez, ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, sinon ils vont vous enfermer de nouveau ! Fuyez !_ Leur criai-je.

Elles étaient complètement en pleurs à l'idée de m'abandonner mais elles suivirent mon conseil, elles savaient qu'elles ne pourraient rien faire pour me libérer. Un poids se retira de moi en les voyant s'éloigner, au moins, elles auraient une chance.

Félix me ramena vers la voiture où nous attendait Mike négligemment appuyé contre la carrosserie.

- _Bella, ma femme !_ M'accueillit-il avec un grand sourire. _Quelle joie de te retrouver enfin !_

Il s'avança vers moi et approcha son visage. Je tournai la tête pour éviter ses lèvres qui quémandaient les miennes. De sa main, il prit mon menton pour me forcer à lui faire face et écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne.

- _N'es-tu pas heureuse de retrouver ton époux après ces longs mois passés dans ce couvent. Je suis venu en personne de chercher, j'avais hâte de te revoir._

Il se recula pour mieux m'observer.

- _Le couvent te réussit à merveille, tu es magnifique à part cette tenue de sœur, qui ne te va vraiment pas du tout._ Puis il fronça soudainement les sourcils. _Bon alors fini de plaisanter. Que fais-tu ici en dehors du couvent, déguisée en bonne sœur ?_

Je détournai le regard pour ne pas croiser le sien et pour éviter de lui répondre. Que pouvais-je lui dire, les faits étaient là, il savait très bien ce que je venais de faire. Il se mit à rire.

- _Ne me dis pas que tu viens de t'échapper et qu'en arrêtant notre voiture, tu pensais trouver de l'aide pour t'enfuir loin._

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge sous son sarcasme.

- _Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance__,__ mais heureusement pour toi que je sois tombé sur toi, car sinon je crains que tes parents auraient passés un très mauvais quart d'heure, si tu avais disparu._

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il me poussa dans la voiture.

- _Allez, grimpe, je te ramène à la maison. Tu peux t'estimer heureuse que je sois de bonne humeur et donc que je passe l'éponge sur ta fuite. Ma mère a insisté pour que tu reviennes dès maintenant car elle est en plein préparatifs pour les festivités à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Elle voulait que tu sois absolument rentrée pour cette occasion car les gens se seraient posés pas mal de questions sur ton absence prolongée._

- _Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'enfermer dans ce couvent_. Lui répondis-je sèchement.

- _Dois-je te rappeler les raisons pour lesquelles tu t'y trouvais_. Me dit-il avec un regard sévère et insistant.

Je baissai les yeux ne voulant pas me confronter à lui au risque de le mettre en colère et d'en payer les conséquences. Seulement, j'étais en rage contre lui, je venais juste de m'échapper de cette prison infernale pour retourner dans une autre où je me trouverai enfermée à vie. Tout espoir était perdu, cette fois-ci. Il ne me lâchera jamais et je suis quasiment sûr qu'il fera surveiller mes parents, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Il savait que j'avais soif de liberté et il ferait tout pour m'empêcher de la recouvrer.

Félix se remit au volant de la voiture et fit demi-tour sur les directives de son patron. Nous roulâmes une bonne heure sur cette route qui me ramenait chez les Newtons. Je ne voulais pas y aller, je voulais être libre et aller où bon me semblait comme Alice et Rosalie.

J'espérais qu'elles avaient réussi à s'éloigner et à trouver de l'aide dans de la ville la plus proche. Je priai pour qu'elles puissent se créer une nouvelle vie et enfin être heureuse en toute liberté. Et pourquoi pas peut-être qu'au détour d'un chemin, elles rencontreraient l'amour. C'était tout le bonheur que je leur souhaitais.

Bien sûr je les enviais énormément, elles étaient libres et pas moi, elles n'étaient liées à personne et moi si. Je ne savais pas ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir être délivrée de Mike. S'il ne menaçait pas la vie de mes parents, cela ferait très longtemps que je me serai saisie d'un couteau pour m'entailler les veines et attendre la mort. Je l'aurais probablement fait à la mort d'Edward et l'aurais rejoint dans l'au-delà.

Nous arrivâmes dans la propriété des Newtons, bien trop tôt à mon goût. Félix m'ouvrit la porte pour m'inviter à descendre. Mike était déjà sorti de la voiture de son côté. Je me glissai hors du véhicule mais lorsque je posai mon pied au sol, ma cheville me fit atrocement souffrir. Je ne pus retenir un cri et je perdis l'équilibre en tombant à genoux au sol.

Un de mes genoux se mit aussitôt à saigner et ma peau me brûla mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur que je ressentis au niveau de ma cheville. Chaque pulsation m'envoyait des salves de souffrance de mon pied jusqu'à mon cœur.

Dans ma fuite pour échapper à Mike, j'avais dû endommager encore plus ma cheville d'où mon incapacité à poser le pied par terre. Je tentai de masser mon pied mais le moindre effleurement sur ma peau était insupportable.

- _Tu es blessée ?_ Me demanda Mike en s'accroupissant.

- _Je crois que j'ai dû me fouler la cheville._ Répondis-je.

Il posa sa main sur mon pied sans m'avertir et je poussai un cri de douleur en le repoussant de toutes mes forces.

- _Hum, je vais prévenir le médecin pour qu'il regarde ta cheville. Il faut que tu sois rétablie pour demain soir pour les festivités. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. _

Il se redressa et s'adressa à Félix.

- _Emmène-la dans sa chambre et poste un garde juste devant sa porte. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un chercher le Docteur Sloan._ Ordonna-t-il en jetant un œil sur moi avant de se diriger vers la grande bâtisse qui se trouvait être ma nouvelle demeure.

Félix se pencha et me souleva dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'obtempérer puisque je ne pouvais pas marcher. Il me conduisit jusque dans ma chambre et me posa sur le lit. Il fit appeler Démétri pour qu'il garde un œil sur moi et ferma la porte me laissant enfin seule.

Quelques instants plus tard, Constance, la femme de chambre, entra dans la pièce avec une chemise de nuit à la main. Elle m'aida à retirer mon aube et nettoya ma blessure au genou. Elle me fit ensuite enfiler mon vêtement pour la nuit même s'il n'était pas encore l'heure de dormir.

Après son départ, je restai allongée sur mon lit ne pouvant rien faire d'autre avec ma cheville qui me faisait toujours autant souffrir. Je refaisais le point sur ma journée catastrophique. Elle avait démarré avec beaucoup d'espoir pour se terminer dans le plus grand désespoir. Qu'avais-je à espérer à présent de cette vie aux côtés d'un homme que je haïssais plus que tout? Rien.

Un coup frappé à la porte me sortit de mes réflexions. Quelqu'un pressa la poignée et pénétra à l'intérieur. C'était Démétri.

- _Voici le docteur qui va regarder ta cheville_. Me dit-il.

Je ne le regardai même pas, les souvenirs de sa participation au passage à tabac d'Edward me revenaient encore en mémoire. Je sentis peu de temps après une autre présence, quelqu'un d'autre pénétrait dans la pièce, ce devait être le médecin qu'avait fait chercher Mike. Qu'il regarde ma cheville et qu'il s'en aille, je voulais être seule et que l'on me ficha la paix.

- _Bonjour Bella, cela fait plaisir de vous revoir_. Entendis-je.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine en reconnaissant cette voix douce et grave. Je me redressai aussitôt pour m'asseoir afin de pouvoir voir son visage.

- _Dr Cullen_. Le saluai-je en pénétrant ses prunelles.

Comment allait-il depuis notre dernière entrevue, depuis qu'il m'avait appris que son fils était mort. Comment se remettait-il de la perte de son fils unique ? Arrivait-il à vivre ? Survivait-il ?

Il me souriait et approcha de mon lit.

- _Je vous en prie, Bella, appelez-moi Carlisle_. Me reprit-il avec douceur.

- _Très bien, Carlisle. Comment allez-vous ?_ Lui demandai-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de lui poser la question même si je savais qu'elle pouvait le blesser.

Il me regarda et d'un rapide coup d'œil me signala quelque chose derrière lui. Démétri était debout, adossé contre la porte, les bras croisés, et nous regardait ou plutôt nous surveillait. Ainsi donc je ne pourrais pas avoir de conversation privée avec cet homme qui devait souffrir autant que moi de la perte d'Edward.

- _Je vais bien_. Me répondit-il rassurant avant de poursuivre. _Mais on m'a demandé de venir vous ausculter, que __s__e passe-t-il ?_

- _Je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville, je n'arrive plus à poser le pied_.

- _Je vais regarder cela_.

Il remonta le bas de ma chemise de nuit et posa ses doigts délicatement sur mon pied. Il l'effleurait à peine de ses doigts au premier abord. Puis il la massa tout en douceur pour trouver enfin le point sensible qui me faisait souffrir.

- _Votre pied est déboité, c'est pour cela que vous souffrez autant. Je vais essayer de le remettre en place mais il ne faut surtout pas que vous bougiez. Prête ?_ Me demanda-t-il avant de commencer quoi que ce soit.

J'hochai la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les draps et je pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Soudain, je poussai un cri de douleur, j'avais senti un craquement et je souffrais énormément.

- _Voilà c'est terminé._ Me rassura-t-il en reposant mon pied délicatement.

- _Merci mon Dieu._ Répondis-je soulagée en regardant vers le ciel, contente que ce soit terminé.

- _Je vais faire un bandage pour vous éviter de bouger votre cheville __par mégarde_.

Il farfouilla dans sa mallette et en sortit une bande qu'il enroula délicatement et avec douceur autour de ma blessure.

- _J'en ai terminé pour de bon avec votre pied. Y-a-t-il d'autres maux à soigner ? _S'enquit-il.

- _Mon cœur._ Répondis-je sans réfléchir la voix tremblante et une boule se formant dans ma gorge.

Il s'approcha de mon visage et de sa main caressa ma joue.

- _Cela va aller, tout ira bien à présent. Ayez confiance en l'avenir. _Me dit-il sûr de lui et rassurant.

- _Vous avez confiance vous ?_ Lui demandai-je en retour.

- _Oui._

Comment arrivait-il à me dire cela après avoir perdu son fils. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir complètement surmonté sa peine et d'avoir fait son deuil.

En ce qui me concernait, je n'étais arrivé à aucune de ces deux étapes et j'avais l'impression que je n'y arriverai jamais.

- _Je dois m'en all__er__. _M'avertit-il.

_- Je vous en prie, restez un peu. _Lui demandai-je en retenant sa main au moment où elle se retirait de ma joue.

_- Dr Cullen ? Que faites-vous ici ?_ Nous interrompit la voix de Mike.

- _Mr Newton._ Le salua Carlisle d'un ton assez froid.

Je m'étais peut-être trompée. Peut-être que ce n'étais qu'une façade que voulait montrer Carlisle en démontrant qu'il allait bien, car à cet instant, je voyais le mépris et la rancœur qu'il vouait à Mike.

- _Il se trouve que l'on est venu me chercher pour soigner votre femme._ L'informa-t-il.

- _Je croyais avoir demandé à ce que l'on aille chercher le Dr Sloan_. Répliqua Mike.

- _Le docteur Sloan étant parti visiter ses patients dans le village d'à côté, un de vos hommes est venu me chercher me pressant de me rendre au chevet d'Isabella. _Le cloua-t-il.

_- Ah. Et votre diagnostic est ?_

_- Elle s'est déboitée l'os au niveau de sa cheville._

_- L'avez-vous remis ?_

_- Oui_

_- Alors elle pourra être sur pied demain._

_- Elle a surtout besoin de se reposer et de ménager sa jambe._ Préconisa Carlisle.

- _C'est impossible. Demain soir, c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère et elle doit être présente._

_- Je suis au courant pour l'anniversaire puisque j'ai reçu un carton d'invitation de la part de Madame votre mère. _

- _Quelle étrange idée a eu ma mère de vous ajouter à la liste des invités mais après tout c'est son anniversaire, c'est elle qui décide. _

_- Elle avait l'air très peinée lorsqu'elle a appris la mort de mon fils, elle m'avait témoigné toute sa sympathie à l'époque et elle m'a donc invité espérant que l'espace d'une soirée j'oublie mon deuil. _Mike ne répliqua pas à l'évocation d'Edward et Carlisle poursuivit_. Mais quoi qu'il en soit c'est impossible. Son pied est trop fragile et je doute que sans le bandage sa cheville ne tienne le coup._

_- Eh bien, dans ce cas, elle gardera son bandage et le problème sera résolu. Nous camouflerons sa bande sous ses jupons_. Décréta Mike.

- _Elle doit faire attention._ Il se tourna vers moi. _Bella, il faut vous ménager et éviter un maximum d'appuyer sur votre cheville sinon elle risque de se déboiter à nouveau. _Me dit-il prévenant et inquiet.

_- Bella ? _Reprit Mike. _Je vous interdis de vous adresser à ma femme de façon si familière Dr Cullen. Elle est mariée et répond __au__ nom de Mme Newton._

- _Veuillez me pardonner si j'ai pu vous paraître déplacé, ce n'était pas mon intention. _S'excusa-t-il auprès de Mike toujours froidement mais ses traits se détendirent lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur moi._ Madame surtout reposez-vous et éviter de bouger votre cheville. _Me dit-il d'un ton très formel qui contrastait toutefois avec son regard plein de douceur et de chaleur.

- _Cela suffit, elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire._ Le rabroua Mike.

- _Très bien alors je m'en vais. Au revoir, Madame._ Me dit-il en baissant la tête pour me saluer.

- _Au revoir, Docteur et merci._ Lui souris-je faiblement, gratifiante mais honteuse de la façon dont Mike le traitait.

Puis il se redressa et fit face à Mike.

- _M. Newton._

_- Dr Cullen._

Après ces salutations glaciales, Carlisle ouvrit la porte et disparut suivi par Démétri, me laissant ainsi seule avec mon époux.

- _J'espère que tes messes basses avec cet homme ne me porteront pas préjudice sinon il t'en cuira._ Me menaça-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller à son tour.

Personne ne revint dans ma chambre de toute la soirée mise à part Constance pour m'apporter mon repas et pour m'aider à me préparer pour la nuit.

Je dormis d'un sommeil agité, le moindre souffle de vent ou le moindre volet qui claque me réveillait. Je craignais qu'à tout moment Mike fasse irruption dans ma chambre pour exiger de moi de qu'il était en droit de me demander en tant qu'époux. Je priai pour que les conseils du Dr Cullen aient pris un sens dans son esprit et qu'il me laisserait me reposer avant les festivités du lendemain.

Je fus soulager de me réveiller le matin en réalisant qu'il n'était pas venu.

Le lendemain tout passa trop vite à mon goût, je ne voulais pas participer à cette fête où je verrai les gens s'amuser et être heureux alors que j'étais mélancolique.

Constance m'apporta en fin d'après-midi la tenue ou plutôt le déguisement que je devais porter pour l'occasion car il se trouvait que la mère de Mike organisait un bal masqué. C'était elle qui avait choisit mon déguisement dans lequel j'apparaîtrai en ange. Elle, de son côté, sera habillée en Cléopâtre, Reine d'Egypte, car d'après ce que m'avait dit Constance, elle était passionnée par ce pays.

La femme de chambre m'aida à enfiler ma robe toute blanche, elle arrangea ma coiffure en dégageant mes tempes par des tresses qui se rejoignirent à l'arrière de mon crâne et elle boucla le reste de ma chevelure en de longues anglaises. Elle accrocha ma paire d'ailes à ma robe et mon corset pour qu'elle tienne bien en place dans mon dos. Pour terminer, elle plaça un masque très fin qui cachait à peine le contour de mes yeux. Et voilà j'étais prête, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre mon cavalier que je ne souhaitai pas voir venir.

La soirée commençait déjà car j'entendais de plus en plus de monde discuter en bas dans la grande salle de réception. Je percevais les moteurs des voitures et le piétinement des chevaux qui tiraient les carrosses. L'orchestre commença à jouer sur des violons qui donnaient juste un petit fond musical. Et soudain on frappa à ma porte.

Mike apparut, déguisé en pirate, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement car il avait l'air ridicule. Il entra dans la pièce, l'air mal à l'aise dans son costume, et m'intima de le suivre. J'avançai en boitillant vers lui et je suivis les conseils de mon docteur, j'appuyai le moins possible sur mon pied. Il ne dit mot, ce qui m'arrangea car la moindre parole provenant de lui me mettait en colère et m'insupportai. Comment allais-je faire pour vivre toute une vie à ses côtés ?

Il me guida dans le couloir et dans les escaliers avant de pénétrer dans un autre couloir qui menait à la salle de réception. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur, je fus stupéfaite encore une fois de voir tout ce luxe. Il n'y avait aucun recoin qui ne manquait de décoration, la mère de Mike avait encore dû dépenser sans compter comme au mariage.

- _Rah, je hais les bals masqués, j'ai horreur de ne pas savoir qui se cach__e__ derrière son masque_. Ronchonna-t-il.

Pour une fois j'étais du même point de vue que lui, je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir qui se trouvait en face de moi et d'ailleurs je détestais les bals tout court et je détestai danser, mise à part avec mon père et lorsque pour une seule danse j'avais pu me retrouver dans les bras d'Edward.

Il me guida jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, piétinant sur place à cause de ma vitesse d'escargot, je sentais bien que je l'exaspérais. Il me proposa de m'asseoir et s'éclipsa à mon plus grand soulagement. Il devait regretter de devoir trainer derrière lui le boulet que je devais représenter.

- _Bella, ma chérie !_ Entendis-je une voix familière m'appeler.

Et en l'espère d'une fraction de seconde mon visage s'illumina.

- _Maman !_ Criai-je heureuse de la voir.

Elle couru jusqu'à moi et me plaqua contre elle.

- _Oh ma chérie, quel bonheur de te retrouver après tout ce temps._ Me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

- _Bella, quel plaisir de te revoir._ Arriva mon père juste derrière.

- _Papa ! Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous retrouver._

- _Comment vas-tu après ta longue convalescence à la chaleur ?_ S'enquit ma mère.

Ainsi donc mes parents avaient cru aux mensonges de Mike.

- _Je vais mieux, je me suis juste__ blessée__ à la cheville en rentrant mais rien de méchant._ Continuai-je dans le mensonge de Mike, je préférai qu'ils ne sachent rien des événements des derniers mois.

- _Nous sommes si heureux que tu ailles mieux !_

Pendant près d'une heure ils restèrent à mes côtés sans que l'on vienne nous déranger. Le bal avait commencé et les danseurs évoluaient sur la piste au rythme de la musique. Ils me parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant tout ce temps. Ma mère avait trouvé un travail dans un commerce du centre ville et mon père avait beaucoup à faire avec des malfrats qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

- _Bonsoir Bella, Renée, Charlie, comment se porte votre cheville ? _Intervint Carlisle qui apparut juste à côté de ma mère.

- _Bonsoir Carlisle. Elle me fait encore souffrir mais je suis vos conseils et essaie de me ménager._ Lui répondis-je fière de moi.

- _Très bien_. Puis il se redressa et regarda vers la piste avant de revenir vers moi. _Vous sentiriez-vous capable de venir danser avec moi. Bien évidement nous irions très doucement et à votre rythme ?_

Cette requête me surprenait surtout de la part de mon médecin mais quelque chose dans la façon qu'il avait eue de poser cette requête m'incita à accepter.

- _Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux._ Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur celle qu'il me tendait.

Je saluai mes parents et le suivis jusqu'au centre de la piste. Les musiciens entamèrent une valse mais Carlisle me faisait presque piétiner sur place. C'était l'occasion de pouvoir lui parler sans avoir d'oreille indiscrète à nous écouter.

- _Comment allez-vous Carlisle._ M'enquis-je.

-_ Je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit, je vais bien et tout va aller bien_. Réitéra-t-il sa réponse comme la veille.

J'étais confuse et perdue.

- _Je…je ne comprends pas votre attitude, vous avez perdu votre fils, il y a quelques mois. Je ressens par moment la rancœur que vous vouez à Mike pour ce qu'il a fait mais vous ne semblez pas souffrir de son absence._

_- Bella, croyez-moi j'ai souffert bien plus qu'un père ne peut le supporter mais comme je vous l'ai dit hier, tout va bien aller et ayez confiance en l'avenir. _

_- Mais…_

Je n'eus pas le temps de poursuivre que son attention fut attirée par quelque chose derrière moi et il se mit à sourire.

- _Bella, permettez-moi de vous laissez continuer cette danse avec un jeune homme qui à l'air très impatient de vous inviter._ Puis il s'adressa à quelqu'un derrière moi. _Je te la confie. Prends-en soin et fait attention à sa cheville_.

Il s'écarta de moi et posa ma main dans celle de l'invité qui se substitua à la place de Carlisle. Au contact de sa main contre la mienne je reçus comme un courant électrique qui parcouru chaque parcelle de mon être. Je levai progressivement les yeux détaillant sa tenue, il portait un déguisement de cowboy. Mon cœur commença à battre plus fort. Je continuai mon examen découvrant une bouche pleine, je me mis à déglutir. Le restant de son visage était caché par un masque et un chapeau cachait sa chevelure.

Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi et qu'il esquissa un sourire, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, il lui ressemblait tellement...

**Alors alors ? Fin sadique ou pas ?**

**Qui est ce jeune homme mystère ?**

**Est-ce un revenant ?**

**Bella a-t-elle des allucinations ?**

**Est-elle en train de rêver ?**

**Je veux tout savoir allez cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu pour tout me dire le bon comme le mauvais !**

**Robisous et à bientôt !**

**Sabi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre sous le bras !**

**Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de découvrir ce cow-boy mystère avec toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à continuer !**

**Je fais de gros bisous à mes TPAs chéries ( Béa j'ai pas réussi à répondre à ta review ça marchait pas !), à mes vilaines (si elles passent par ici), à mes folles de mangeuses de claviers (attention aux blouses blanches les filles !) et à toutes mes choupettes des différents forums, j'espère vous voir toutes en juillet à la convention et à l'avant première d'Eclipse !**

**Je voudrais remercier ma Mumu qui continue toujours à me corriger et qui fait du super boulot !**

**Voilà j'ai fini de blablater, je vous laisse et vous retrouve plus bas !**

**Bonne lecture et Robisous**

**Sabi**

**Chapitre 6 – Entre rêve et réalité.**

_Au contact de sa main contre la mienne je reçus comme un courant électrique qui parcourut chaque parcelle de mon être. Je levai progressivement les yeux détaillant sa tenue, il portait un déguisement de cowboy. Mon cœur commença à battre plus fort. Je continuai mon examen découvrant une bouche pleine, je me mis à déglutir. Le restant de son visage était caché par un masque et un chapeau cachait sa chevelure._

_Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi et qu'il esquissa un sourire, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, il lui ressemblait tellement..._

Les bougies parsemées ici et là, donnaient une pénombre au centre de la piste. Toutes les chandelles des lustres n'étaient pas allumées. Cela donnait un côté intimiste à la piste de danse. Je ne pensais pas que c'était l'effet qu'avait recherché Mme Newton en faisant la décoration de cette façon mais c'était en tout cas l'effet que cela me faisait.

Ses yeux, dont l'émeraude m'envoutait, avaient la même couleur que les siens. Ce sourire charmeur était la réplique parfaite du sien. Comment était-ce possible ? Avait-il finalement un frère jumeau ? Tout en lui me rappelait Edward, mais comment cela pourrait-il être vrai, je l'avais vu à l'agonie devant mes yeux. Son père lui-même m'avait confirmé sa mort.

Il se rapprocha de moi et posa son bras autour de ma taille pour coller mon corps au sien. Je plaçai de mon côté ma main sur son épaule et il commença à me faire danser dans un rythme bien plus lent que celui que jouaient les musiciens. Sa main aux longs doigts tenait fermement la mienne, elle me réchauffait toute entière, moi, mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme.

Je pouvais deviner le contour de son visage sur lequel dansaient les ombres des bougies et même la courbe de son visage me rappelait Edward. Je maudissais ma mémoire qui à cet instant était un puits de souffrance car mes souvenirs les plus sombres remontaient à la surface. Cet homme face à moi me rappelait Edward comme jamais je ne m'étais souvenu de lui auparavant et cela faisait très mal sachant qu'il n'était plus de ce monde. Mais malgré ce que je pouvais savoir, une part de moi-même se prit à espérer qu'il soit encore en vie et en bonne santé, que l'homme qui me serrait à cet instant contre lui était bien Edward. C'était un espoir complètement fou et insensé qui m'assaillait mais je ne pouvais contrôler mon subconscient qui me jouait ce merveilleux tour.

Je n'arrivai pas à décrocher mon regard du sien, j'étais comme hypnotisée par ses prunelles vertes. Lui aussi me fixait intensément. Qui était-il ? Que me voulait-il ? Pourquoi voulait-il danser avec moi ? Pourquoi Carlisle m'avait-il confiée à lui sans aucun problème ? J'avais besoin de réponses pour comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait et ce qu'il se passait.

Je décidai alors de briser le silence et d'en savoir un peu plus sur cet homme dont les traits me rappelaient mon amour perdu.

- _Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ?_ Commençai-je par lui demander hésitante.

Il se mit de nouveau à sourire et l'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Ma respiration devint saccadée et mon cœur envoya des salves de pulsations jusque dans mes tempes. Tout en lui me faisait penser à Edward. Ils avaient les mêmes mimiques. Il était sa copie conforme mise à part la majeure partie de son visage qui était cachée.

Je restai inerte subjuguée par le charme qu'opéraient un simple regard, un simple sourire de sa part. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait que lui et moi, que nous étions seuls dans une bulle, inconscients de tout ce qui nous entourait.

Nous continuâmes à danser à ce rythme pendant toute la longueur du morceau. Lorsque les dernières notes touchèrent à leur fin, il s'arrêta et s'écarta doucement de moi. Il ne lâcha pas mes yeux une seule seconde. Il prit ma main, la retourna pour déposer un baiser sur ma paume, comme l'avait fait Edward lors de notre rencontre le soir de mes noces. Tout mon corps frissonna à ce contact. Lorsqu'il lâcha ma main pour s'éloigner à reculons, j'eus comme un énorme pincement au cœur.

Il se détourna de moi et commença à fendre la foule en direction de l'une des fenêtres qui menaient dans le jardin. Le sillon qu'il avait tracé pour traverser parmi les invités s'était refermé aussitôt derrière lui. Je ne le voyais plus, il avait disparu de mon champ de vision. Je commençai à paniquer le cherchant désespérément du regard mais il s'était évanoui dans le gouffre de la foule qui me l'enlevait. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'éloigner ainsi sans savoir qui se cachait derrière ce masque. Il fallait que j'en eusse le cœur net même si cela devait me faire souffrir à nouveau, j'en avais besoin. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans l'ignorance.

A ce moment, la mère de Mike vint se placer devant les musiciens pour leur demander se stopper la musique afin qu'elle puisse commencer son discours. Pour l'avoir entendu le préparer l'après-midi même je savais qu'elle en avait pour un bon moment. Je remarquai qu'au même instant tous les invités avaient leur regard braqué sur elle.

Je profitai de cette occasion pour me faufiler entre les invités sans que personne ne le remarque pour gagner à mon tour la fenêtre du jardin.

Après avoir bousculé une multitude de personnes pour passer, j'accédai enfin à la fenêtre. Lorsque j'arrivai tout près de la balustrade, je cherchai dans la nuit cette silhouette qui me faisait tant rêver. La lune étant pleine, sa luminosité éclairait tout le parc. Mais mes yeux avaient beau balayer ce jardin de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, je ne le voyais pas. Mon cœur commença à se serrer. Etait-il déjà parti ? M'étais-je trompée sur l'identité de mon cavalier mystère ? N'aurais-je jamais de réponse ? Avais-je rêvé, comme je le redoutais depuis le début ?

Les larmes commencèrent à envahir mes yeux et je ne fis aucun effort pour les retenir. Elles glissèrent sur mes joues avant de se faufiler jusque dans mon décolleté. Ma vision de la lune était complètement brouillée et m'éblouissait. Je me retournai donc pour me cacher de sa luminosité et en profitai pour essuyer mes larmes.

Je me rendis compte alors que je n'étais pas seule. Quelqu'un était adossé négligemment contre le mur sous la lumière de la lanterne juste au dessus de lui. Seul son visage était dans la pénombre, son chapeau faisant de l'ombre.

L'espoir naquit à nouveau en moi et j'esquissai un pas puis un autre pour le rejoindre. Il me regardait sans bouger, les mains dans les poches. Je m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres de lui et le détaillai à nouveau.

- _Vous êtes ici. J'ai cru que vous étiez parti_. Commençai-je. _J'ai eu très peur car j'avais quelque chose d'important à vous demander. _Poursuivis-je intimidée, ma respiration se faisait difficile.

Il se redressa et se pencha tout près de mon oreille.

- _Eloignons-nous de la fête._ Me proposa-t-il dans un chuchotement si bas que je ne pus percevoir le timbre de sa voix.

Il prit ma main et nous dirigea dans les longues allées du parc jusqu'à ce que la voix de Mme Newton ne soit plus qu'un murmure. Il s'arrêta au pied d'un grand chêne et lâcha ma main pour s'adosser au tronc, reprenant la même position que tout à l'heure en glissant les mains dans ses poches et en fixant ses prunelles vertes sur moi.

Il attendait que je pose ma question. C'était le moment de vérité. Mon cœur se mit à battre fortement, mes oreilles pouvaient l'entendre. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai.

- _Il y a quelques mois, j'ai perdu une personne très chère à mon cœur dans des circonstances dramatiques, on m'a même annoncé qu'il était mort. _Ma voix trembla sur ce dernier mot._ Seulement ce soir, en vous voyant, j'ai cru et je crois encore le voir en vous. Je ne sais si ce sont mes yeux qui me jouent des tours ou bien si je dis vrai mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui se cache derrière ce masque. Je veux découvrir les traits de votre visage pour enlever cette part de doute qui s'est insinué en moi depuis que vous m'êtes apparu. _Lui révélai-je enfin.

Qu'allait-il penser de moi. Me prenait-il pour une folle de le prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre, mort de surcroit ?

Il resta figé sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Je poursuivis donc dans mon plaidoyer pour atteindre mon but.

- _Permettez-moi de retirer votre masque pour me prouver que je me trompe et que c'était une idée complètement surréaliste. Après cela, je vous promets de ne plus vous importuner._

Je soufflai enfin, soulagée d'en avoir terminé avec ma requête. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre sa réponse. J'avais l'impression qu'il prenait tout son temps pour me répondre et qu'il se jouait de moi en malmenant mes nerfs. Cette attente allait finir par me faire perdre patience, c'était insupportable Il hocha enfin la tête pour me donner son assentiment. J'avais son autorisation, je pouvais me lancer.

Je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui, nos corps se touchaient presque. Je tendis les mains vers son visage et j'attrapai son chapeau que je fis glisser sur son dos, il était juste retenu par une lanière à la base de son cou. Je découvris alors une chevelure tout en désordre, de couleur assez foncée. Je ne pus en voir d'avantage, la luminosité étant trop faible.

Je m'attaquai ensuite à la partie la plus importante : son masque. Mes doigts s'y posèrent de chaque côté et doucement je le fis glisser vers le sommet de sa tête pour le retirer complètement.

Il était à présent à découvert, je n'avais plus qu'à baisser les yeux et la vérité ferait jour. Mon cœur était à la limite de la rupture, ma respiration était saccadée, j'étais complètement envahie par la peur. J'avais peur de découvrir que je m'étais trompée et que tout n'avait été qu'imaginaire, j'avais peur de perdre cet espoir fou qui m'avait assailli.

Je pris sur moi en prenant une grande inspiration et je baissai lentement mon regard sur son visage. Je découvris alors ses traits si bien dessinés, il était magnifique et d'une beauté renversante. Il me sourit. Mon cœur s'arrêta soudain de battre et je me sentis défaillir.

- _Mon Dieu…je dois rêver…_Murmurai-je en plaquant mes mains sur ma bouche.

Il dut sentir mon malaise car il me retint de son bras qu'il posa sur ma taille.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard larmoyant du sien. Mes doigts se posèrent sur son visage et détaillèrent chaque centimètre qui constituait ses traits. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas le toucher. J'avais besoin de le faire pour croire en cet instant magique.

- _Edward…_Soufflai-je. _Edward, est-ce bien toi ? Suis-je en train de rêver ? _Demandai-je cherchant une solution rationnelle à l'être divin qui se matérialisait devant mes yeux.

De sa main libre, il ôta à son tour le masque qui encerclait mes yeux pour me détailler.

- _Non, tu ne rêves pas, Bella, je suis là, c'est bien moi. _Me répondit-il de sa douce voix de velours en esquissant ce sourire qui m'avait fait fondre au premier regard et qui me rassurait en cet instant où j'étais plongée en pleine incertitude.

L'entendre me parler, m'acheva émotionnellement et les larmes perlèrent de plus belle le long de mes joues avant que je ne fonde en sanglots en me jetant à son cou.

Il m'entoura de ses bras et me serra très fort contre lui en posant sa tête au dessus de ma chevelure pour en humer le parfum. Puis il me plaqua doucement contre l'arbre sur lequel il s'appuyait encore la seconde précédente.

Que c'était bon de se retrouver là où je n'espérai plus jamais me retrouver, dans le cocon de ses bras. Sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers sa chemise était enivrant et emplissait mon être d'un bien-être soudain. Son odeur envahissait tout mes sens et me faisait frissonner de plaisir. Quel don du ciel venais-je de recevoir, moi qui le croyais au ciel et disparu de ce monde à jamais.

- _Je te croyais mort, tout le monde me disait que tu étais mort._ Pleurai-je mon visage enfui contre son torse.

- _Moi aussi, je me suis cru mort pendant un moment mais je suis en vie et tout va bien aller maintenant._ Me rassura-t-il.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, essuya mes joues de ses pouces et encra son océan d'émeraude dans mes prunelles chocolat.

_- Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir enfin retrouvée. Si tu savais depuis quand je te cherche. J'ai cru que jamais plus je ne te reverrai. Je me suis même demandé si Mike ne t'avais pas __tuée__ quelques jours après s'être débarrassé de moi. Nous ne trouvions plus aucune trace de toi._

_- Tu m'as cherché__e__ ?_ Repris-je surprise.

_- Je n'ai fait que cela à partir du moment où j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux de nouveau jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve ce soir. Je ne vivais que pour ce moment que nous sommes en train de vivre : pouvoir te revoir, te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser._ Murmura-t-il en se baissant pour atteindre mes lèvres que je lui tendis aussitôt avec une infinie douceur.

J'avais oublié à quel point ses lèvres pouvaient être douces. Son baiser était à la fois tendre et passionné. Je répondais avidement à l'appel de sa bouche et je me pressai contre lui voulant me fondre en lui pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Il se pressa un peu plus contre moi, m'écrasant contre lui et l'arbre mais je m'en moquai et aurai plutôt souhaité qu'il se fonde encore plus en moi. Nous glissâmes petit à petit contre le tronc pour atteindre le sol. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, enlacés l'un contre l'autre ne pouvant détacher nos bouches et ne pouvant arrêter de nous toucher.

J'étais heureuse à cet instant et respirais le bonheur. Je n'aurai jamais cru que cela fut encore possible après tous les événements dramatiques des derniers mois. Edward était vivant et j'étais actuellement dans ses bras. En parcourant son visage de mes doigts, je remarquai une cicatrice au niveau de son sourcil droit qui le coupait en deux. C'était probablement une des marques indélébile laissée par la torture qu'il avait subit auprès de Mike et de ses sbires. Comment avait-il fait pour survivre après de telles blessures ?

Entre deux baisers, j'essayai de lui parler.

_- Edward ?_

_- Hum…_

_- Comment as-tu survécu à ton passage à tabac par les hommes de mains de Mike ?_ Lui demandai-je dans un murmure.

Il cessa de m'embrasser et se raidit. Ses yeux s'assombrirent aussitôt et se dirigèrent vers le ciel étoilé.

-_ Cela n'a pas été facile mais on peut dire que la chance a été de mon côté…_Sourit-il sans joie.

_**Flashback**_

_POV Edward_

_13 septembre 1918_

Tout était devenu noir, après que Mike l'ai emmenée avec lui pour se l'approprier. Je n'étais plus qu'un pantin entre les mains de ses sbires. Pourtant la souffrance physique n'était rien par rapport à ce que je ressentais en la voyant liée à jamais à cette pourriture qui l'éloignait de moi. J'étais fou de rage du simple fait qu'il puisse poser un seul doigt sur elle. Elle, si innocente, si pure, si belle entre les mains de ce monstre. J'aurai voulu la secourir et l'éloigner de lui mais j'étais impuissant face à ces quatre hommes de mains que rien n'empêcherait de parvenir à leur fin. Ce fut, finalement, la douleur physique qui me terrassa. Mon corps, ne supportant plus la torture, avait cessé de lutter entrainant mon esprit dans son abandon. Mon âme errait entre ce monde et l'au-delà. Lequel saurait me retenir ? Lequel saurait m'attirer… Tout était sombre et lumineux à la fois, j'apercevais tout au fond le bout du tunnel …le début ou la fin…

- _Cela suffit, il a son compte._ Déclara l'un d'entre eux.

- _Emmenez-le en bas de la falaise dans les bois, on croira à une chute accidentelle._ Répliqua un autre.

Ensuite tout s'embrouilla, j'avais l'impression que l'on me déplaçait. Je percevais des piétinements de sabots contre la terre poreuse. Mon corps était secoué dans tous les sens. Puis soudain on me fit glisser et je m'écroulai au sol tombant de tout mon poids. Je ne pus pousser un hurlement de douleur, tellement mon corps ne m'obéissait plus.

Tout mon être n'était que souffrance. La douleur s'insinuait partout dans mon corps, dans mon cœur, dans mon âme. Il fallait que cela cesse et que la mort m'emporte pour apaiser cette souffrance. Pourtant une chose m'intimait de me battre pour rester de ce monde.

J'ignorai combien de temps, je restais ainsi allongé au sol, sans bouger, dans cette position inconfortable telle qu'ils m'avaient jeté de leur cheval, probablement jusqu'au matin. J'étais à l'agonie et j'attendais que le trépas m'engloutisse et que cesse enfin cette souffrance.

Je perçus au loin les sabots d'un cheval, piétiner le sol jonché de feuillages. Revenaient-t-ils s'assurer que j'étais bien mort, allaient-ils m'achever. Si j'avais pu parler, je crois que je leur aurais dit moi-même que j'étais encore en vie pour qu'ils terminent leur sale besogne.

Il s'arrêta et posa pied à terre et je le sentis s'approcher de moi. Il posa ses doigts à la base de mon cou, probablement à la recherche de mon pouls.

- _Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?_ Demanda-t-il.

J'essayai de parler mais aucun son ne sortit à part un faible gémissement.

- _Au moins vous êtes vivant._ Constata-t-il. _Je vais vous porter et vous installer sur mon cheval, je risque de vous faire mal, je m'en excuse d'avance mais je ne peux pas vous laisser ici pour aller chercher un médecin, j'ai trop peur de vous retrouver mort à notre retour._

Il me prit sur son épaule avec, semblait-il, une aisance déconcertante puis me posa sur sa monture. Je souffrais à chaque pas que faisait l'animal pour me conduire chez un médecin. J'aurais voulu lui crier de stopper tout et d'abréger mes souffrances mais encore une fois aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je ne pouvais que me contenter de subir.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, je pus enfin souffler. Il me porta dans ses bras et tambourina avec son pied contre une porte.

- _Dr Cullen ! Ouvrez-vite ! Je vous apporte un blessé grave !_ Cria-t-il pour bien se faire entendre.

Ce nom crié m'apporta une once d'espoir, l'homme venait de m'amener chez mon père. Peut-être saura-t-il soulager ma souffrance rapidement.

Un verrou se fit entendre puis un grincement de porte.

- _Emmett ? _S'étonna une voix encore alourdie par le sommeil. _Tu es bien matinal pour un dimanche matin, mais qu'est-ce…Pose-le sur la table._ Lui ordonna-t-il en reprenant très vite contenance.

Il m'allongea en prenant le plus de précaution possible mais pour moi cela n'était pas suffisant, j'avais trop mal.

- _Que lui est-t-il arrivé ?_ Questionna mon père.

- _Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai trouvé au pied de la falaise dans cet état en faisant ma ronde dans les bois. Peut-être est-il tombé de là-haut._ Supposa-t-il.

- _C'est probable, sais-tu qui est cet homme._ Lui demanda-t-il.

Je fus surpris de réaliser qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu. Etais-je dans un état si grave que cela pour que même mon propre père ne me reconnaisse pas ?

- _Non, je n'en sais rien. Faut dire aussi avec la tête toute pleine d'ecchymoses c'est difficile à deviner._

_- Fais-lui les poches, peut-être que l'on trouvera quelque chose._

Pendant que mon père m'auscultait, le dénommé Emmett farfouillait dans mon pantalon.

- _J'ai trouvé un document._ Déclara-t-il.

- _Ouvre-le et vois si un nom est noté dessus_.

Il se fit un long silence avant que je n'entende de nouveau parler.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Emmett ? Pourquoi me dévisages-tu ainsi ? Qu'y-a-t-il sur ce document ?_ S'impatienta mon père tout en continuant à examiner mes blessures.

- _Il s'agit d'un diplôme en médecine._ Déglutit Emmett.

- _Et ensuite ?_

_- Il est décerné au Docteur Cullen Edward…_

Un long silence se fit avant que je n'entende du matériel tomber par terre.

_- Tu dois sûrement faire erreur, donne-moi ce document. _Gronda mon père._ Oh mon Dieu, Edward…_

Je sentis sa main effleurer mon visage.

- _Edward, tu m'entends mon garçon ?_ S'enquit-il auprès de moi, la voix tremblante d'angoisse.

J'essayai de toutes mes forces de sortir un son mais je ne pus émettre qu'un faible râle.

- _Tiens bon mon garçon, reste avec nous et bats-toi, je vais te soigner. Je vais t'injecter de la morphine pour alléger ta douleur. Tu verras cela ira mieux après._

Il ne perdit pas une seconde, et m'injecta le produit salvateur directement dans mon bras. Je sentis quelques instants plus tard, tout mon corps s'engourdir et je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je me trouvai entre rêves et réalité. Mon père m'injectait des quantités de morphine pour palier ma souffrance ce qui me faisait énormément dormir. Je revivais sans scène la même scène où Bella se faisait gifler par Mike, nous nous battions, j'avais le dessus et entrainais Bella avec moi vers la sortie mais les hommes de mains de Mike nous attrapaient et me tabassaient à mort. Mais contrairement à la réalité des faits, je ne perdais pas connaissance et voyais Bella qui pleurait en me voyant dans cet état. Alors Mike fou de jalousie sortait son canif et le lui enfonçait en plein cœur. NONNNNNNNNN !

Ma réaction éveilla mes blessures encore vives qui me ramenèrent à la réalité et je réalisai alors que la dernière partie de mon rêve n'était qu'un cauchemar ou tout du moins, je m'efforçai de le penser.

Le lendemain ou peut-être le jour d'après, je ne savais plus trop, je remarquai qu'il faisait jour à travers mes paupières et tentai d'ouvrir les yeux. La luminosité m'éblouit mais, j'eus l'agréable surprise de constater que je pouvais enfin voir le monde qui m'entourait. Mes yeux mirent un petit moment à s'accoutumer puis j'entendis quelqu'un s'agiter à côté de moi. Je tournai doucement la tête et découvrit un homme grand et très carré avec une musculature très imposante.

Il m'offrait un très large sourire lorsqu'il me vit.

- _Hey ! Te revoilà enfin parmi nous mon ami !_ S'exclama-t-il.

- _Qu…qu…qui…êtes…vous ?_ Lui demandai-je, essayant de parler pour la première fois depuis des jours.

- _Ah c'est vrai tu ne me connais pas. Je m'appelle Emmett Mc Carthy, je suis bûcheron et je surveille les bois des environs. Je suis arrivé peu de temps avant ton père dans cette bourgade. C'est moi qui t'es trouvé dans les bois entre la vie et la mort. Et j'aurais dit que tu étais plus proche de la mort. Tu reviens de loin, mon ami et ton père y est pour beaucoup, il ne s'est pas ménagé pour te soigner._

J'esquissai un léger sourire.

_- M…erci_. Me contentai-je de dire.

Mes yeux balayèrent la pièce à la recherche de mon père mais je ne le trouvai pas.

- _Où…où est…mon…père ?_ Lui demandai-je.

- _Oh il est part__i__ rendre visite à l'épouse de M. Newton_.

Je me figeai soudain sous sa révélation et une succession d'images se matérialisa devant mes yeux. Elle, en mariée, évoluant sur la piste au rythme de la musique. Elle et moi dans cette grange, allongé sur cette simple couverture, ses yeux chocolats me regardant avec tendresse sans aucune peur mais avec détermination et désir.

- _B…Bella ?_

- _Oui, c'est elle, Isabelle Newton._

- _P…pour…q…quoi…?_ M'enquis-je, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était allé la voir.

Etait-elle blessée ? S'en était-il pris à elle ensuite ? Mon poing douloureux se referma de rage mais Emmett me sortit de ma colère en répondant à ma question.

- _Et bien pendant que tu étais inconscient, la morphine t'as fait pas mal délirer et tu ne cessais de répéter le même mot._

Je ne sourcillai pas attendant la suite. Il dû remarquer mon impatience car il poursuivit.

_- « Bella »._ M'avoua-t-il. _Voilà ce que tu répétais sans cesse._ _Le Docteur, ne pouvant te poser directement ses questions pour savoir ce qu'il t'était arrivé, a pensé qu'elle devait savoir quelque chose. Et puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il soignait tes blessures et qu'il constatait une quantité indéfinissable d'ecchymoses et de fractures, il en a déduit que ce n'était pas un accident et que quelqu'un était responsable de ton état. Il est alors parti à la première heure ce matin._

Si j'avais su qu'il allait là-bas, je lui aurai demandé de l'enlever et de me la ramener pour la protéger du monstre qui lui servait d'époux. La seule évocation de ce monstre me suffit à me mettre dans une colère noire.

J'essayai de relever la tête pour pouvoir me lever mais tout mon corps me fit trembler de douleur et Emmett se précipita vers moi.

- _Non, non, tu ne dois pas bouger et encore moins te lever, tu es trop faible et tes plaies sont à peine refermées. Le Dr Cullen m'a ordonné de veiller sur toi en son absence et je ne veux pas qu'il te retrouve encore plus mal en point que tu ne l'es._

Il posa délicatement ses mains sur mes bras pour m'inciter à me tenir tranquille. Je me laissai faire alors et je sombrai de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Je fus réveillé par des chuchotements. Ce timbre bas qui murmurait, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille, mon père.

- _J'ai pu la rencontrer, son mari était parti chasser._

- _Alors vous avez pu lui demander ?_ S'enquit Emmett.

- _Oui, elle était complètement désemparée et tétanisée à ma venue, elle était pâle comme la mort avec d'énormes cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux si tristes_. La décrivit mon père.

Malgré les propos peu rassurants de mon père, je sentis mon cœur souffler de soulagement, elle était toujours en vie contrairement à mes cauchemars et dès que je pourrais être debout j'irai la chercher.

- _Vous avez pu apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ?_

_- Oui. _Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre. _Je sais qu'Edward a une part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais cela n'explique en rien la barbarie dont il a été victime._

_- La barbarie ?_ Repris Emmett interloqué.

- _Le fils Newton a surpris sa femme avec Edward, le soir de son mariage. _

_- Votre fils et sa femme ?_

_- Je sais Emmett, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris de séduire une jeune mariée, il me devra des explications à ce sujet. Mais ce que Newton a décrété était vraiment monstrueux. Il a ordonné à ses hommes de le battre à mort. Voici la raison pour __laquelle nous__ l'avons retrouvé dans cet état. Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il survive à ses blessures, ils le croyaient mort lorsqu'ils l'ont abandonné au pied de la falaise et Bella le croyait mort elle-aussi. _

- _Elle a dû être soulagée lorsque vous lui avez dit qu'il était vivant_. En conclut Emmett.

- _Non, je ne lui ai rien dit, elle ne sait pas qu'il est vivant._

_- Comment ? Mais pourquoi la laisser dans l'ignorance ?_

- _C'est la seul façon de pouvoir protéger mon fils._

- _Je ne pense pas qu'elle lui veuille du mal._

_- Pas elle, mais son mari._

_- Elle n'en parlerait pas et garderait cela pour elle._

_- Même si elle ne dit rien, je ne veux prendre aucun risque d'autant plus que sa peine ne fera que conforter Newton dans sa certitude qu'Edward est bien mort. Je…_

J'émis un faible gémissement en réagissant à ce que je venais d'entendre. Je voulais manifester mon désaccord envers la décision de mon père. Pourquoi faire souffrir inutilement Bella ? Elle devait se sentir si coupable.

- _Edward, mon garçon, te revoilà parmi nous._ Se réjouit-il en prenant instinctivement mon pouls et en posant son stéthoscope sur mon torse endolori pour s'assurer de ma santé. _Ton état à l'air de s'améliorer, comment te sens-tu ? Souffres-tu ?_ S'enquit-il aussitôt soucieux de mon bien-être.

- _…J…rrr…m…mal_. Me contentai-je de répondre après plusieurs essais pour finir par ne sortir que de faibles gémissements.

- _Je vais t'injecter un peu de morphine pour t'épargner la douleur_.

Je me concentrai alors et poussai de toutes mes forces sur mes cordes vocales pour protester.

- _Non !_ Répondis-je pour la première fois, clairement et assez fort.

Je ne voulais pas de ce somnifère qui allait me faire sombrer de nouveau j'avais besoin d'être lucide et de parler à mon père.

-_ Pourquoi n'en veux-tu pas, cela te soulagerait ?_

- _Peut-être qu'il aime souffrir._ Intervint Emmett.

Je lui jetai aussitôt un regard noir.

_- Pardonne-moi Edward, je ne sais pas ce que je dis. Cela fait trop longtemps que je suis enfermé ici et que je n'ai pas pris l'air. _S'excusa-t-il.

Je souris faiblement pour accepter ses excuses et revins vers mon père.

- _B…Bella…_Me justifiai-je.

- _Que veux-tu dire Edward ?_ Me demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir. _Tu viens d'entendre notre conversation sur elle ?_

J'acquiesçai faiblement d'un regard.

- _Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elle, elle va bien, elle est juste un peu mélancolique et se sent responsable de ta mort mais elle est forte, elle surpassera sa souffrance._

- _V..vér…rit…té._ Crachai-je.

- _Vérité ? Tu veux que je lui dise la vérité ?_

J'acquiesçai de nouveau.

- _Non Edward, personne ne doit savoir que tu as survécu à part nous trois. C'est dans ton intérêt et pour te protéger. Tant que l'on te croit mort personne de te cherchera pour venir terminer le travail. J'ai d'ailleurs rédigé moi-même l'acte de décès en tant que médecin. Tu es mort il y a 2 jours et demi, suite à une chute au bord de la falaise. Tu y resteras tant que nous n'aurons pas éclairci cette affaire. _Décréta-t-il.

- _V..vér…rit…té. _Quémandai-je de nouveau.

- _N'insiste pas Edward. C'est pour la protéger elle aussi. Dieu sait ce que Mike pourrait faire d'elle s'il savait que tu étais encore en vie._

_- J…jus…ste…elle. _Insistai-je.

- _Juste elle, cela veut dire que je dois retourner la voir. Tu sais que je ne suis pas le bienvenu chez le fils Newton._

_- S…s…plait._

Il me regarda avec reproche mais céda enfin.

- _Très bien, j'irai la voir demain pour lui dire la vérité. Tu es satisfait ?_

J'esquissai un sourire plus large de contentement.

- _Maintenant, acceptes-tu que je t'injecte de la morphine ?_ Me demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci j'acquiesçai et me laissai aller pour sombrer encore une fois dans le néant.

Je fus sorti de mon sommeil, le lendemain matin, par la voix inquiète de mon père.

- _…elle n'était plus là…est partie…je ne sais que penser._

Les quelques brides de conversation me suffirent pour me réveiller complètement et j'ouvris grand les yeux. Etais-je encore endormi lorsque j'avais entendu mon père parler ou bien étais-ce réel ? Bella serait partie ?

- _Tiens, Edward, te voilà réveillé. _Remarqua Emmett qui me faisait face juste à côté de mon père.

Ce dernier se rapprocha de moi et m'examina.

- _Comment te sens-tu Edward._ Me demanda-t-il.

Je n'avais que faire de mon état, à cet instant, il y avait plus important.

- _Où...est…Bella ?_ Demandai-je inquiet.

**Et voilà alors pas trop sadique la fin, vous avez appris pas mal de chose dans ce chapitre et je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous sont ravies !**

**Alors dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en me laissant une petite review, et n'oubliez pas review = teaser !**

**A très vite pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Robisous**

**Sabi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou à toutes !**

**Comme je suis ravie de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Alors heureuses de retrouver Edward ? Vous aviez vraiment cru que je l'avais tué ? Sachez que j'en suis incapable ! Il faut être malade pour faire une chose pareille ! Surtout je ne vise personne…N'est-ce pas ma soeurette sadique et sa collègue ?**

**Mes pour vos reviews auquelles j'ai essayé de répondre pour les inscrits par un teaser.**

**Merci à toutes mes choupettes que j'ai pu rencontrées et revoir à Paris, quel week-end inoubliable ! Je vous aime ! Une énorme pensée à toutes celles qui n'ont pas pu venir notamment ma Sab chérie, Cathou, Mag, Ninie, Jessica, Pounine, Gégé, Aurore et toutes celles que j'oublie.**

**Merci à ma Mumu qui a pris le temps de me corriger malgré les dégâts de l'orage dans sa maison.**

**Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Robisous**

**Sabi**

**Chapitre 7 – Vaine recherche**

_- Comment te sens-tu Edward. Me demanda-t-il._

_Je n'avais que faire de mon état, à cet instant, il y avait plus important._

_- Où...est…Bella ? Demandai__s__-je inquiet._

Mon père jeta un œil à Emmett avant de baisser les yeux et de me répondre.

- _Je n'en sais rien, mon fils, elle a disparu._ M'annonça-t-il d'un ton grave.

- _Non ! C…Com…m…ment ? _

- _Mike Newton a annoncé aux personnes de son entourage qu'elle était tombée malade et qu'elle avait besoin d'aller dans un pays chaud pour se remettre et se ressourcer._ Il fit une pause avant de reprendre._ Mais je n'en crois rien. Physiquement, elle allait parfaitement bien hier lorsque je suis allé lui rendre visite. C'est un mensonge. A mon avis, soit il la cache quelque part, soit…_Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais leva son regard peiné vers moi.

Les mots se formèrent cependant d'eux-mêmes dans ma tête, « _soit il l'a tué…_ »

Un hurlement de douleur s'échappa de ma gorge. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir tuée pas à cause de moi ! Elle devait être quelque part, il fallait que je la retrouve. Oui c'était cela, j'allais me lancer à sa recherche car elle était vivante, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Je tentai de me redresser dans le but de commencer, à l'instant même, mes recherches.

- _Hey, Edward que fais-tu, rallonges-toi, tu es trop faible pour te lever. Tu risques de rouvrir tes blessures et de perdre connaissance._ Me retint mon père.

- _Non ! Laissss-moi ! _Je pestai contre moi-même de ne pouvoir aligner deux mots correctement afin d'exprimer toute ma détermination mais aussi ma souffrance.

Je m'obstinai et résistai à la pression de sa main contre mon torse qui m'incitait à me rallonger mais je ne pus tenir longtemps car dans mon effort mes blessures firent ressurgir la douleur et je m'affalais contre l'oreiller, impuissant et faible.

- _Edward, c'est trop tôt, laisse à ton corps le temps de se remettre._ Me conseilla-t-il.

- _Bella._ Me justifiai-je, espérant qu'il comprendrait où je voulais en venir.

- _Edward, si tu le souhaite, je peux commencer à me renseigner et à la chercher de mon côté. Cela me donnera une bonne raison de sortir d'ici._ Me proposa Emmett.

J'hochai la tête pour lui donner mon consentement.

- _Mais par contre, par où commencer les recherches ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

- _Ses par…rents. _Lui répondis-je

_- Tu as raison, j'y vais de ce pas et ne t'inquiète pas on la retrouvera. _Me rassura-t-il, optimiste en se mettant debout.

- _Merci Emmett._ Lui dit mon père.

- _De rien, si je peux me rendre utile, c'est avec plaisir. Je reviens dès que j'ai des nouvelles._ Il enfila sa veste et passa la porte.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien._ Voulut me rassurer mon père dans un mince sourire. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il regrettait de m'avoir fait partager ses soupçons.

J'étais beaucoup moins certain que lui au sujet de Bella. Je savais de quoi Mike était capable à présent. Elle était sa propriété. Hors elle lui avait échappé l'espace d'un instant et était devenue mienne. Il avait été fou de rage lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte et l'avait violentée pour se venger. Je ne savais pas et n'osais pas imaginer jusqu'où il aurait pu aller, si je n'étais pas intervenu à temps.

Seulement à présent, je n'étais plus à ses côtés pour la protéger et cela me faisait très peur. J'avais peur qu'elle ne commette une imprudence et ne le mette en colère. J'avais peur qu'il la violente de nouveau et qu'il s'en prenne à sa vie. Mais ce qui me révulsait le plus était que j'avais peur qu'il n'abuse d'elle, même s'il en avait tous les droits. A présent qu'elle avait disparu, toutes mes peurs s'étaient multipliées par un millier. Où était-elle ? Qu'avait-il fait d'elle ? Etait-elle toujours en vie ? Cette dernière question me broya le cœur.

Je ne pouvais répondre à ces questions et ne pouvait le vérifier par moi-même. J'étais en colère contre moi-même de ne pouvoir rien faire pour la retrouver, je devais me contenter d'attendre que les nouvelles arrivent et cela était intolérable.

Emmett revint le soir même avec de maigres nouvelles. Les parents de Bella avaient cru leur gendre et pensaient qu'elle se reposait à l'étranger. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi naïfs et avaler un tel mensonge sans se poser de question, pestai-je intérieurement contre eux !

Emmett retourna dans ses recherches mais cette fois-ci il partit sur plusieurs jours, faire le tour des auberges de la région, questionnant les hôtes sur les voyageurs de passage. Quelqu'un l'aurait probablement aperçue enfin je l'espérais.

Pendant ce temps, mon père organisait mes obsèques, faisant croire à toute la ville que j'avais fait une chute mortelle de la falaise. D'après lui, Mike et sa famille étaient présents le jour de l'enterrement et ce premier arborait un sourire satisfait alors que mon cercueil glissait lentement sous terre à l'ombre de la lumière. Je me fis la promesse que quoi qu'il ait pu arriver à Bella, il paierait pour tous ses méfaits, j'en faisais le serment.

En quelques jours mon état s'améliora, j'avais décidé d'écouter mon père et médecin que je savais de bon conseil puisque moi-même je venais de le devenir. En effet, le jour du mariage de Bella, j'étais venu annoncer à mon père que j'avais obtenu mon diplôme et que je pouvais désormais pratiquer la médecine mais ma rencontre avec elle avait tout bouleversé.

Je ne la connaissais pas il y avait encore quelques jours et à présent, elle était devenu tout pour moi et j'avais peur de la perdre surtout en sachant qu'elle appartenait à un autre, un monstre.

Je pouvais marcher désormais et parler correctement. Et à chaque jour qui passait, je pouvais tenir debout plus longtemps. J'avais commencé à remonter à cheval ce qui me permit d'entamer les recherches et de me joindre à Emmett. De son côté mon père essayait de glaner des informations lors de ses consultations chez les habitants.

Au bout de plusieurs semaines, j'étais complètement rétabli. Et je passais mes jours et mes nuits à rechercher Bella, ne m'arrêtant que pour dormir quelques heures et me sustenter. Emmett et moi avions écumé toutes les auberges à plus d'une centaine de kilomètres à la ronde et toujours aucunes traces du passage de Bella. Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose pour moi, elle n'avait pas quitté les environs. Elle ne devait pas être si loin que cela à moins que…Je m'ébrouai la tête pour chasser mes pensées morbides à son sujet. Elle était en vie, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Je me mis à fouiller chaque église et frappai à la porte des trois couvents de la région, je leur donnai le nom de Bella et la décrivis mais on me répondit que personne ne correspondait à ce nom et cette description dans leur établissement. C'était encore une recherche vaine qui n'aboutit qu'à une impasse.

Je tâchai alors de surveiller Mike Newton tout en restant dans l'ombre tant qu'il me croyait mort j'avais une longueur d'avance sur lui car il ne se méfiait pas. Je le pris en filature à chacun de ses déplacements priant pour qu'un jour il me mène à Bella.

Mais les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent et jamais il ne sortit de sa routine, passant la plupart de son temps avec son père. Cela faisait trois mois à présent que le drame s'était passé et rien, aucunes traces, aucunes pistes, pas le moindre indice qui pourrait me mener à Bella.

Emmett avait repris son travail, il fallait bien qu'il gagne sa vie mais il me rejoignait tout de même dans mes recherches dès qu'il avait un moment de libre. Cependant, j'avais tellement fouillé le moindre mètre carré de la région que je ne savais plus où chercher. J'étais complètement abattu.

Je me trouvais assis sur la chaise de bureau dans la maison de mon père en train d'éplucher encore une fois la carte des environs à l'affut d'un endroit que je n'aurai pas encore sondé mais en vain. Je serrai le poing très fort en emprisonnant la carte. Je me levai brusquement faisant tomber ma chaise et je roulai en boule cette fichue carte qui ne me menait nulle part pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et hurlai toute ma colère, ma peine, ma rancœur et mon impuissance face à cette situation qui n'avait pas évoluée depuis le début. Je ne savais que faire, mais je savais une chose, jamais je n'abandonnerai quitte à étrangler Mike de mes propres mains pour qu'il me dise où elle se trouvait mais je ne renoncerai jamais.

J'ouvris les yeux soudainement. Mais bien sûr, c'était cela la solution ! Je n'avais qu'à trouver le bon moment pour le trouver seul et là je le torturerai jusqu'à ce qu'il parle puis je le tuerai froidement comme il l'avait presque fait avec moi.

Je m'empressai de mettre mon plan à exécution. J'enfilai à la hâte ma veste et me dirigeai vers l'écurie pour seller mon cheval. Une fois ce dernier apprêté, je le montai et piquai des talons en direction de la propriété des Newtons.

Je n'avais pas fait cent mètres que quelqu'un me héla.

-_ Edward !_

Je stoppai ma monture et me retournai pour identifier le cavalier.

- _Emmett, excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas le temps, je dois y aller. _Lui-répondis-je en redonnant un coup de talon à mon cheval.

Je l'entendis chevaucher derrière moi et se rapprocher mais je poursuivis, après tout s'il voulait me donner un coup de main ce ne sera pas de refus.

- _Edward attends ! Je l'ai trouvé__e__ !_ Hurla-t-il derrière moi.

- _Emmett, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps…_

Je percutai soudainement dans ma tête. Je m'arrêtai et tirai brusquement sur les liens de ma monture. Mon cerveau fonctionna à pleine vitesse et je pris soudain conscience de la signification de ses mots.

Il me rejoignit et se plaça devant moi. Je le fixai abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

-_ Que…Que viens-tu de dire ?_ Demandai-je, pas certain finalement d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer.

- _Je l'ai trouvée._ Répéta-t-il avec un sourire qui s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner et j'inspirai profondément.

- _Tu…tu as trouvé Bella ? _Bégayai-je abasourdi.

Il hocha la tête toujours en souriant.

Je repris alors contenance car je devais agir vite. Il fallait que je la retrouve au plus tôt. C'était comme un besoin vital de la voir saine et sauve, à l'abri et en sécurité.

- _Où est-elle ? _M'enquis-je impatient.

_- Dans un couvent en ra__se__ campagne de Seattle_.

Cet endroit me disait déjà quelque chose.

- _Nous y sommes déjà allé, si mes souvenirs sont bons ?_

_- C'est exact, c'est même le premier que l'on ait fait. _Me confirma-t-il.

Je serrai le poing.

- _Ainsi donc la sœur qui nous a accueillis à l'entrée nous a menti. Quelle pourriture, elle aussi a probablement été achetée par Mike. _Puis je revins à l'objet de toutes mes préoccupations. _Comment l'as-tu trouvée ?_

- _En fait cela s'est fait par hasard. Les sœurs avaient besoin d'un bûcheron pour abattre un arbre qui menaçait de tomber sur leur toit, elles ont donc fait appel à moi. C'était dans la matinée, une des sœurs me conduisait près de l'arbre à abattre et c'est alors que j'ai remarqué trois jeunes demoiselles qui étaient en train d'accomplir leurs tâches de blanchisserie. Je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de les approcher pour faire connaissance. Elles se sont toutes présentées et c'est ainsi que Bella m'est apparu__e__. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, nous l'avions cherché__e__ partout alors qu'elle se trouvait si près de nous. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire que tu étais en vie ni même lui parler de toi, car Sœur Tyrannique est arrivée avec ses grands sabots pour me sermonner et m'éloigner d'elles. Dès qu'elles sont rentrées, j'ai sauté sur ma monture pour venir t'annoncer la nouvelle._

_- Merci Emmett, si tu savais à quel point cette nouvelle me rav__i__ et me réchauffe le cœur. Mais nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Nous devons nous hâter car je ne supporterai pas qu'elle reste une seconde plus dans ce couvent sordide._

Je piquai du talon et Emmett fit de même. Nous filâmes à une vitesse folle en direction de Seattle. Nous approchions à grands pas de notre but mais pas assez vite à mon goût.

J'aperçus l'espace de quelques secondes, trois sœurs qui devaient se promener dans les bois. Je ne m'y attardai pas, souhaitant retrouver Bella au plus vite.

Nous stoppâmes devant la grille et posâmes pied à terre.

- _Nous allons devoir attendre qu'une sœur nous remarque pour qu'elle puisse nous ouvrir._ Souligna Emmett.

- _Je ne vais certainement pas patienter bien sagement à l'extérieur alors que Bella se trouve à l'intérieur. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'entrer ?_

Je pressai mes mains sur la grille et la secouai puis je regardai ce qui la bloquait. Il y avait juste un cadenas.

- _Emmett, donne-moi ta hache qui se trouve suspendu__e__ à ta selle, nous allons faire sauter le cadenas. _

Il obtempéra aussitôt et revint.

- _Ecarte-toi._ Me dit-il alors qu'il avait les bras levés tenant fermant entre ses mains la fameuse hache. Il ne donna qu'un coup et le verrou céda sous le choc.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent en grands devant nous et nous remontâmes à cheval pour parcourir les quelques mètres du chemin qui nous mena à la porte du couvent. Nous descendîmes et je me mis à tambouriner contre la porte jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'ouvre enfin.

- _Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes vous entrés ?_ Questionna la sœur effrayée.

Je la reconnaissais très bien. C'était elle qui nous avait menti lorsque je faisais mes recherches.

_- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de nous ma sœur ? Nous sommes passés il y a de cela deux mois, j'étais à la recherche d'Isabella Newton. Vous n'avez toujours rien à me dire à son sujet._ La questionnai-je d'un ton sans appel.

_- Je suis désolé__e__, cher monsieur mais tout d'abord quel manque de tenue d'oser entrer dans notre couvent de cette façon, il va falloir revoir votre éducation ! Et deuxièmement il n'y aucune Isabella Newton dans ce couvent. _Répliqua-t-elle très remontée.

_- Vous mentez. _Lui crachai-je la toisant de toute ma hauteur, le regard sévère.

Je sentais les pulsations de mon cœur vriller jusque dans mes tempes. Je vis son visage devenir livide et elle recula, probablement effrayée. Je n'étais que colère à cet instant et si elle n'avait pas été une femme, je crois que je lui aurai décoché une belle droite, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place.

- _Je…je. _Balbutia-t-elle.

_- Laissez-moi entrer, je la trouverai moi-même. _Lui dis-je en la contournant._ Emmett ?_

_- J'arrive._

J'arpentai à grandes enjambées les dédales de couloirs où j'ouvrai toutes les portes qui s'offraient à moi. Nous passâmes dans toutes les chambres et ratissâmes le moindre placard montant jusqu'au grenier, descendant jusqu'au sous-sol où certaines malheureuses étaient enfermées dans le noir le plus total. A chaque porte ouverte je criai son nom, je l'appelai désespérément.

- _Bella !_

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce remue-ménage. _Intervint une autre Sœur derrière nous_. Messieurs vous n'avez pas le droit de vous trouver en ces lieus, il est uniquement réservé aux jeune femmes qui séjourne au sein de notre établissement, veuillez vous en allez. _Ordonna-t-elle.

Je me retournai toujours en colère.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Je suis la directrice de cet établissement, Sœur Victoria. _Se présenta-t-elle hautaine.

- _Très bien, puisque j'ai affaire au Tyran en personne, vous saurez sûrement répondre à ma requête. Où se trouve Isabella Newton. Et ne me dîtes-pas qu'elle n'est pas ici, mon ami l'a vu ici ce matin alors menez-moi à elle et vous serez débarrassée de nous __sinon__ je ne donne pas cher de l'état de votre couvent lorsque nous le quitterons enfin. _La menaçai-je hors de moi.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, elle réfléchit longtemps avant de reprenne la parole.

- _Je…je…elle est au lavoir._ Murmura-t-elle, abandonnant la partie et préférant dire enfin la vérité.

Je n'attendis pas une seconde et dévalai les marches pour me diriger vers les extérieurs.

- _Où est ce fichu lavoir ? _Grognai-je.

- _Il est dans cette direction_. M'indiqua Emmett à mes côtés.

Je me mis à courir, ouvrant la première porte de sortie. J'allai enfin toucher au but, le bonheur était presque à portée de main, j'allai la retrouver, enfin…enfin. Mais je ravalai très vite mon sourire lorsque je me rendis compte que personne ne s'y trouvait.

- _Grrr !_ Je rageai de nouveau.

Je me retournai fou de colère et de désespoir, et je remarquai la sœur à quelques mètres de moi. Je comblai la distance en quelques secondes et la secouai fortement de mes mains qui lui broyèrent les bras.

- _Où est-elle ?_ Demandai-je à nouveau à bout de patience.

- _Je…je ne comprends pas, elle aurait dû être ici avec les deux autres._ Répondit-elle effrayée puis elle réfléchit un instant avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche. _Oh mon dieu, elles se sont enfuies !_ L'horreur qu'affichait son visage montrait qu'elle ne me mentait pas.

- _Comment est-ce possible, cet établissement ressemble à s'y méprendre à une vraie prison !_

Je laissai exploser ma rage une fois de plus et du poing, je frappai un des piliers qui maintenait sur pied l'abri du lavoir. Ce dernier ne résista pas au choc et s'effondra sur lui-même.

- _Ce sont bien les trois jeunes femmes de ce matin qui étaient ici ? _Entendis-je Emmett la questionner.

_- Oui, Isabella était avec Alice et Rosalie, j'aurais dû me douter que cette petite peste aurait tenté quelque chose…_Grinça-t-elle.

- _Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'elles aient pris la fuite étant donner les conditions dans lesquels vous les __mainteniez__._ La rabroua-t-il puis il revint vers moi. _Edward, tu te souviens les trois __sœur__s au bord de la route, tout à l'heure ? _Me rappela-t-il.

- _Oh mon dieu. Filons de suite._ Décrétai-je, je jetai un dernier regard haineux à la Sœur. _Vous, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. Lorsque j'aurai appris comment vous avez traité Isabella vous aurez de mes nouvelles. Croyez-moi, vous pouvez prier. _La menaçai-je avec dédain.

Nous nous précipitâmes vers l'entrée du couvent et nous enfourchâmes nos montures qui partirent au galop. Nous retrouvâmes très vite l'endroit où nous avions aperçu les trois sœurs. Nous découvrîmes des traces de pneus probablement laissé par une voiture et de nombreuses traces de pas dont deux n'appartenant pas à des pieds de jeunes femmes. On pouvait même distinguer de longues trainées comme s'il y avait eu une lutte. Je commençai de nouveau à avoir peur. Que c'était-il passé ici ? Nous décidâmes de suivre les traces laissés par les petits pieds.

Au bout d'une heure, nous distinguâmes entre les arbres deux ombres qui couraient. L'une d'entre elles se retourna et lorsqu'elle nous aperçut, elles pressèrent toutes les deux le pas. Emmett piqua des talons pour les rattraper et leur barrer la route.

- _Arrêtez-vous_. Leur ordonna-t-il.

Je m'approchai à mon tour pour me placer à côté de mon ami. Nous sautâmes au sol pour les rejoindre. Elles avaient la tête baissée et tremblaient de tout leur corps.

- _Vous n'avez rien à craindre, mesdemoiselles, vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? C'est moi, Emmett Mc Carthy, nous nous sommes rencontrés ce matin._ Les rassura-t-il.

Elles levèrent enfin les yeux et un grand soupir de soulagement retentit et un sourire se fraya un chemin sur leurs visages angoissés.

- _Merci mon Dieu, nous sommes sauvées._ Débita la plus petite.

- _Alice ? Où est Bella ? Edward et moi la cherchons depuis que je l'ai trouvé au couvent ce matin. _Lui demanda Emmett.

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Elle tourna les yeux vers moi et me détailla longuement puis fronça les yeux.

- _Vous ne pouvez pas être…Edward…son Edward…_Hésita-t-elle. _Vous êtes mort._

Cela me réchauffa le cœur de savoir qu'elle avait parlé de moi et ne m'avait pas oublié.

_- Non, c'est bien moi, je suis bien vivant._ Démentis-je.

_- Mais elle vous croyait mort ! Elle vous pleurait toutes les nuits ! Comment avez-vous pu lui cacher la vérité ! _Me réprimanda-t-elle sévèrement.

_- Je ne le voulais pas mais elle a disparu avant de savoir la vérité. Mais là n'est pas la question tout ceci est de l'histoire ancienne. Où est-elle ?_ Demandai-je encore une fois. J'avais l'impression de me répéter encore et encore et de poser cette question sans cesse.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- _Son mari l'a enlevée à nous alors que nous cherchions un moyen de nous éloigner de cet endroit._ Expliqua la seconde jeune femme plus discrète.

- _Ce n'est pas vrai !_ Pestai-je encore, pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-t-il à ce point sur nous ?

J'étais fou. C'était à croire que ciel me punissait pour toutes mes fautes passées, en mettant autant d'obstacles sur le chemin qui était censé me mener à elle. Mais je n'allais pas abandonner. Pas maintenant que je savais où elle se trouvait. Même si cela allait être difficile, j'irai la voir et l'éloignerai à jamais de ce monstre.

Nous reprîmes nos montures faisant monter les deux jeunes femmes devant nous. Emmett prit la blonde, Rosalie sur son cheval et moi, la petite brune, Alice, et nous filâmes ainsi juste que chez mon père qui se ferait une joie de leur offrir son hospitalité.

A notre arrivée, la maison était vide. J'installai les filles dans ma chambre, les laissant se remettre de leurs émotions et faire leurs ablutions. Je leur prêtai quelques vêtements trop grands pour elles, appartenant à mon père n'ayant aucunes tenues de femmes à la maison. Il n'avait conservé aucun vêtement de ma mère après sa mort, cela le faisait trop souffrir et ravivait les blessures en voyant ses objets qui lui rappelaient son amour perdu à jamais.

Une fois Alice et Rosalie en sécurité, je me décidai à repartir là où j'avais décrété d'aller le matin-même. Mais cette fois-ci, j'étais sûr d'y trouver mon bonheur. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je tombai nez à nez avec mon père.

- _Ah Edward, tu es là. Cela tombe bien, j'ai de très bonnes nouvelles pour toi. _Sourit-il.

_- Si c'est pour Bella, il est déjà au courant._ Intervint Emmett.

- _Oh, moi qui pensais t'apprendre la nouvelle. _Répliqua-t-il déçu de son effet.

_- Que sais-tu exactement, papa ?_

_- Elle est revenu en fin d'après-midi chez les Newtons. Quelqu'un est venu me chercher pour soigner une jeune femme chez eux. C'est à ce moment que j'ai découvert Bella. _Nous raconta-t-il.

_- Tu…tu l'as vu ? _Constatai-je stupéfait._ Comment va-elle ?_

_- Elle était blessée._ Me répondit-il.

Je me mis à serrer les poings.

- _Elle s'est foulée la cheville, mais rien de grave, je lui ai tout remis en place et lui ai fait un bandage. Elle n'a plus qu'à se reposer, si son mari lui laisse le temps de le faire. _Reprit-il.

Je n'apprenais rien de nouveau, je le savais car Rosalie nous avait signalé que Bella avait chuté d'un arbre lors de leur fuite mais je voulais en savoir plus. Je restai les yeux rivés sur mon père, en attendant plus. Il baissa les yeux.

- _C'est difficile de te dire comment elle va car un garde nous surveillait, je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Elle avait l'air très mélancolique et m'a demandé de soigner son cœur. Je lui ai dit de garder espoir et de croire en l'avenir. _

J'en avais assez entendu, sur ces mots, j'esquivai mon père et filai à l'extérieur.

- _Edward ! Où vas-tu ?_ Me courut-il après.

_- Je vais la chercher, je ne supporterai pas qu'elle passe une minute de plus aux côtés de ce monstre._

Il m'attrapa par le bras.

_- Tu ne peux pas y aller sur un coup de tête, ils vont encore te lyncher. Je t'en prie, attends. _Me retint-il.

_- Attendre quoi, pendant combien de temps ? _

J'étais à bout de nerfs et impatient.

_- Attends juste demain, nous aurons l'occasion de pénétrer chez eux en toute légalité. _M'annonça-t-il.

_- Que veux-tu dire ? _Je me tournai complètement vers lui pour lui faire face et il relâcha mon bras.

_- Il se trouve, que sa très chère maman fête son anniversaire demain soir et qu'elle a invité presque tout le conté y compris moi. Ce sera le moment où jamais pour toi de pouvoir la voir, je t'y aiderai, mon fils. Je sais que c'est important pour toi. _Me soutint-il.

_- Merci_.

Il m'avait convaincu et je me soumettais à son plan. J'allais devoir attendre encore vingt-quatre longues heures avant de la revoir. Je sentais qu'elles allaient être les plus longues de ma vie.

Nous passâmes le restant de la soirée et de la nuit à échafauder notre plan.

_**Fin flashback**_

- _C'est ainsi que je suis arrivé à cette fameuse soirée, accompagnant mon père, déguisé avec le premier vêtement que j'avais trouvé._ Terminai-je mon long récit.

Elle m'avait écouté tout du long sans jamais m'interrompre une seule fois comme si elle buvait mes paroles. Sa tête reposait au creux de mon épaule.

- _Ainsi donc Emmett parlait bien de toi lorsqu'il a découvert qui j'étais. Et comme je suis heureuse de savoir Alice et Rosalie en sécurité, elles méritent de connaître le bonheur et tout simplement de vivre en dehors des murs de ce couvent tyrannique._

_- Oui, Emmett m'a été d'une aide capitale dans mes recherches et sans lui je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui, probablement __six pieds sous terre..._

POV Bella

Je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes, après ce récit. Je constatai que nous avions souffert tous les deux énormément et que nous n'avions jamais cessé de penser l'un à l'autre.

Je frissonnai lorsque je sentis son pouce caresser mes joues pour essuyer mes larmes.

- _Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas, j'ai horreur de te voir triste. _Murmura-t-il tout près.

Je levai les yeux vers son visage.

_- Je ne suis pas triste, ce sont des larmes de bonheur. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui m'arrive, que tu sois en vie et à mes côtés. J'ai tellement souffert de ton absence que je croyais définitive. J'ai tellement peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et que tout s'efface lorsque je me réveillerai. _Me confiai-je.

Il sourit et s'approcha pour déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de faire glisser sa bouche le long de ma joue puis au niveau de mon oreille pour terminer dans mon cou. Je ne pus retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir.

- _Alors tu crois toujours que je suis un rêve sorti de tes songes…_Susurra-t-il en appliquant une nouvelle fois ces lèvres contre ma peau si sensible à cet endroit.

Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier un peu plus ce moment, mais il stoppa bien trop tôt à mon goût cet instant d'intimité.

Il redressa soudainement la tête puis se détacha de moi avant de se mettre debout. Il me tendit la main pour m'inviter à en faire autrement. Je la lui donnai et il m'aida à me relever.

-_ Viens, suis-moi, nous devons faire vite._ Me dit-il en pressant le pas pour nous engouffrer encore plus loin dans le jardin.

- _Où allons-nous ? _Demandai-je.

_- Je t'emmène d'abord chez mon père pour prendre un attelage et ensuite nous quitterons la ville pour t'éloigner le plus possible de lui_.

Mon cœur s'emballa de joie en l'entendant me dire qu'il m'emmenait avec lui. Nous ne nous connaissions quasiment pas mais j'étais prête à partir au bout du monde avec lui.

Il était devant moi et gardait ma main dans la sienne pour me guider parmi la végétation. Finalement, ma chance avait enfin tournée, j'allais enfin pouvoir goûter au bonheur. Tout ceci était trop beau pour être réel. Il devait sûrement y avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas. C'était trop simple et trop facile. Et soudain, j'eus très mal au cœur comme si on me l'arrachait et je lâchai la main d'Edward en stoppant ma course.

- _Que se passe-t-il, je vais trop vite pour ta cheville, excuse-moi je n'y pensai plus_. Me dit-il en revenant vers moi.

A vrai dire, moi non plus, je n'y pensais plus. La présence d'Edward avait guéri tous mes maux et je me sentais pousser des ailes en plus de celles que j'avais déjà sur le dos, en sa présence. Je repris mon souffle avant de me redresser et de le regarder. Comment pouvais-je encore imaginer et même lui annoncer que nous allions devoir à nouveau nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes au moment de me lancer.

_- Je…Je ne peux pas te suivre._ Lui dis-je entre deux inspirations.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- _P…pourquoi ? Bella, c'est peut-être notre seule chance de te sortir de son emprise._

_- Je sais mais je ne dois pas penser qu'à moi._

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Mike menace toujours mes parents. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il leur arrivait malheur par ma faute._

Je vis son visage se fermer et prendre un air grave et sévère.

- _Nous trouverons une solution pour eux mais je t'en prie viens avec moi._ Me demanda-t-il de nouveau en me tendant la main.

Je la regardai un long moment avant de fixer mon regard sur le sien. Les larmes affluèrent en abondance et d'un simple mouvement de la tête je lui indiquai mon refus de le suivre alors que je ne souhaitais que cela.

Tout comme il pouvait lire la détermination dans mon regard, je pus lire la peine étirer les traits de son visage. Par ma faute, je le blessai encore.

Il se rapprocha de moi et pris mon visage entre ses mains.

- _Je t'en pri__e__ Bella, je ne pourrai pas supporter de te savoir avec lui. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité. Je veux te protéger. Je veux pouvoir revivre cet instant magique que nous avons partagé ensemble dans cette grange. Je veux goûter au bonheur avec toi et seulement toi. Tu es dans mes pensées depuis ce fameux jour où je t'ai rencontré__e__ et depuis je n'ai de cesse de penser à toi. _Me déclara-t-il dans un souffle.

_- Edward, crois-moi, je ne demanderai pas mieux que de te suivre et être heureuse avec toi mais je dois penser d'abord à la sécurité de mes parents, je veux les protéger aussi. _Me justifiai-je malgré moi.

Il ferma les yeux et colla son front contre le mien.

_- Je ne peux pas te laisser, c'est au dessus de mes forces._ Murmura-t-il.

_- Moi__,__ non plus, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes alors que je viens de te retrouver. Mais peut-être qu'un jour nous aurons droit à cette part de bonheur que nous souhaitons tous les deux. _Je repris mon souffle, déglutis et encrai mes prunelles dans les siennes. _Alors profitons de cet instant de bonheur qui nous est offert. Nous sommes ici, seuls, réunis tous les deux. _Proposai-je dans un message sous-entendu.

Il me fixa un long moment et fondit sur mes lèvres. Ses bras enlacèrent ma taille et je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds pour intensifier notre baiser tout en posant mes mains sur son torse. Mes doigts glissèrent pour atteindre les premiers boutons de sa chemise que je retirai délicatement.

Il rompit notre baiser pour me toiser.

_- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?_ Me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- _Non, mais c'est ce que je désire…_

**Alors vous le sentez le citron ou pas ? lemon ou pas lemon ?**

**Voilà vous savez tout de ce qui est arrivé à Edward pendant les longs mois qu'a passé Bella au couvent.**

**Et maintenant que va-t-il se passer ?**

**1- lemonage intensif ?**

**2- Mike débarque et démembre Edward (euh c'est pas du déjà vu ça ?)**

**3- Edward la laisse retourner auprès de Mike et s'en va de son côté**

**4- Mike veut lemoner avec bella ! beurk !**

**5- Bella prend un couteau et tue Mike ?**

**6- ?**

**Bon j'arrête là car que je suis en train de partir dans des délires !**

**Mais je vous en prie laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ( review = teaser !)**

**Robisous et a bientôt**

**Sabi**


	8. Chapter 8

… **Ouvre la porte doucement, avance sur la pointe des pieds avec son chapitre sous le bras…**

**Euh euh, me revoilà, enfin ! Je vous aie manqué ?**

**Désolée pour cette longue absence mais c'était pour la bonne cause, en effet j'attends un heureux événement, et les premiers mois n'ont pas été très faciles à gérer, donc je n'avais aucune envie et aucune inspiration pour l'écriture mais en aucun je n'abandonnai et n'abandonnerai ma fic ! J'irai jusqu'au bout ! Promis.**

**Comme je ne suis pas beaucoup présente sur mon PC, je n'aie pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, je m'en excuse mais j'ai préféré ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps et vous poster mon chapitre. J'essayerai dans la mesure du possible de répondre aux prochaines.**

**Je remercie ma Mumu pour ses superbes corrections et gros bisous à mes choupinettes TPA, de TF et mes Vilaines avec une grosse pensée pour ma Sam.**

**Je vous embrasse et bonne lecture !**

**Sabi**

**Chapitre 8 – Instants volés**

_Il rompit notre baiser pour me toiser._

_- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque._

_- Non, mais c'est ce que je désire…_

Il esquissa un sourire et prit de nouveau ma bouche avec fougue et passion, baiser auquel je répondis avec la même ardeur. Mes mains glissèrent sur son torse pour empoigner les pans de sa chemise et je rompis notre baiser.

- _Nous n'avons que très peu de temps avant que Mike ne remarque mon absence alors viens, suis-moi._ Lui intimai-je mes mains toujours agrippées à sa chemise.

Il se laissa guider jusqu'au fond du jardin puis nous bifurquâmes sur la droite où se trouvait un petit chemin qui menait juste derrière cette chapelle dans laquelle je m'étais vu liée à jamais à Mike. Je poussai la petite porte sur le côté avec empressement et sans la moindre hésitation. Celle-ci grinça sous mes doigts et nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur. Il faisait très sombre mais la clarté de la lune permettait d'y voir un peu. Edward, qui ne m'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle, trouva une bougie posée sur une tablette juste à l'entrée. Il fourragea dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boite d'allumettes. Il en craqua une contre la pierre de l'édifice et alluma la mèche de la bougie qu'il ancra dans le bougeoir juste à côté.

La lueur apportée par cette petite bougie nous permit de détailler les lieux que j'avais l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois. Il était vrai que la seule et unique fois où j'avais pénétré dans cette chapelle, j'avais focalisé mon regard sur le bas de ma robe pendant toute la durée de la cérémonie plutôt que de devoir regarder l'homme à qui on m'enchainait. L'endroit était spacieux, en tout cas bien assez pour deux amants collés l'un à l'autre. Des bancs se trouvaient alignés de chaque côté de l'allée centrale qui menait à l'autel. La petite porte par laquelle nous venions d'arriver nous amenait directement au niveau du premier rang. Nous eûmes tous les deux un léger sourire en voyant l'autel. C'était juste ce qu'il nous fallait. Je me précipitai la première et il ne tarda pas à me suivre.

Il m'attrapa soudainement par le poignet et m'arrêta subitement juste au niveau de cette grande tablette en marbre qui trônait et prédominait tout l'édifice. Il plaqua mes fesses contre le rebord et se colla à moi. Je pouvais sentir l'intensité de son désir à travers le tissu de son pantalon de cowboy. Son visage était tout proche du mien, son souffle glissait sur mes lèvres. Il releva les yeux et me fixa intensément. Il avait l'air sérieux.

- _Es-tu sûr que ce soit le bon endroit pour faire ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire ?_ Me demanda-t-il en me montrant d'un coup de tête le crucifix qui surplombait toute la chapelle.

Je devins soudainement sérieuse à mon tour et le fixai.

_- Dieu ne voit rien, et n'empêche rien, sinon il n'aurait pas permis et bénit cette union avec ce monstre. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé vivre ce calvaire dans ce couvent régi par des dictateurs. Il n'a rien fait pour empêcher le malheur de s'abattre sur moi alors je le défis à cet instant de me retirer mon bonheur. Ce serait insensé, ce ne serait pas Dieu mais Satan. _Répliquai-je avec conviction.

La souffrance se dessina soudainement sur son beau visage.

-_ J'aurais tellement voulu arriv__er__ plus tôt, te trouver ce premier jour où j'étais venu te chercher dans ce couvent et même avant, j'aurais voulu te rencontrer avant que tu ne lui appartiennes car tu serais devenue mienne sans aucun doute. Je t'aurais fait la cour et j'aurais cherché à te séduire par tous les moyens, pour que tu m'accordes ta main à jamais. Mais le destin a joué en notre défaveur à croire qu'une puissance invisible cherchait à nous éloigner avant même que nous ne nous soyons rencontrés. _Déclara-t-il fataliste.

- _Cependant ce soir, le destin nous a réunis tous les deux même si ce n'est que pour une heure. Tu es là avec moi, vivant et c'est tout ce qui m'importe pour le moment. _Lui répondis-je optimiste malgré tout.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et la caressa de son pouce.

_- Je bénis cet instant mais j'appréhende ce qui se passera après. _Me dit-il inquiet.

Il se recula, inspira profondément avant de souffler puis il me contourna et glissa son doigt sur le marbre froid de l'autel pour l'inspecter. Il parut satisfait. Je le regardai avec interrogation.

Il revint vers moi et enlaça ma taille.

- _Je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète. _Se justifia-t-il. _Alors je ne ferai aucun mal à ta robe. Je ne souhaite pas la salir à cause de la poussière qui pourrait trainer ici. Nous éviterons aussi de la chiffonner pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons __sinon__ je serai dans l'obligation de t'enlever. Ce qui, pour moi, ne serait pas un problème et serait même la solution la plus sécurisante pour toi. _Il posa son front contre le mien. _Viens avec moi._ Murmura-t-il, réitérant encore et encore cette requête à laquelle je ne souhaitai dire qu'une seule chose, « oui ».

- _Je ne peux pas_. Soufflai-je malgré moi.

Je voyais la peine mélangée à la torture se dessiner sur son visage, puis ces traits se durcirent et devinrent sérieux. Ses yeux pénétrèrent les miens avec détermination.

- _Crois-moi, je ne resterai pas sans rien faire. Je te sortirai au plus vite de son emprise. Je t'en fais le serment._

J'avais les larmes aux bords des yeux face à cette détermination à me sortir de cette impasse et je fondis sur sa bouche, incapable de résister à son appel plus longtemps. Il était tout ce qu'une femme pouvait espérer d'un homme, aimant, tendre, passionné, courageux et incroyablement beau.

Il m'emprisonna de ses bras puissants et me serra contre lui jusqu'à m'en couper le souffle. Mes mains s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux et s'y agrippèrent désespérément pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner comme si ce fut possible. Je le voulais à moi, tout contre moi et en moi. Je voulais qu'il m'appartienne comme je voulais être sienne.

Ses doigts effleurèrent ma peau le long de ma colonne vertébrale me faisant frémir au passage pour atteindre mes fesses et se nicher sous mes cuisses et son bras enlaça ma taille. Il me souleva telle une mariée dans les bras de son époux et amant. Pour le cas d'Edward, il n'était à mon grand regret que mon amant mais quel merveilleux mari, il aurait pu faire, imaginai-je. Il me déposa délicatement sur la pierre froide de l'autel. Il ne me lâcha pas du regard alors qu'il se baissait, posant un genou à terre comme soumis au moindre de mes désirs.

Il prit en coupe mon pied qu'il reposa sur son genou et en retira mon escarpin. Il fit de même avec mon autre pied en prenant plus de précaution pour ne pas réveiller la douleur de ma cheville. Il s'attarda sur cette partie endolorie la massant langoureusement de ses longs doigts habiles, m'aidant à me détendre. Il avait des mains expertes qui connaissaient la manière d'apaiser la douleur, ce n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il venait de devenir médecin.

Il poursuivit son massage bienfaisant en remontant sur mon mollet en une douce caresse qui me fit connaître des milliers de frissons et qui m'incita à me soumettre d'avantage à son toucher expert. Il atteignit enfin la barrière dentelée de ma culotte retenue par un ruban au niveau de mon genou. Il fit habilement glisser le nœud de mes deux genoux pour retirer avidement les rubans qui tombèrent au sol. Sa main, douce et ferme à la fois, continua ensuite son sillon brulant en s'aventurant sur ma cuisse par dessus ma culotte avant de s'égarer au bord de mon intimité qu'il titilla à travers le tissu. Je ne pus retenir un léger gémissement sous l'effet de l'effleurement de ses doigts à l'entrée de la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie.

Ses doigts agrippèrent les deux pans de mon sous-vêtement qu'il fit glisser sur toute la longueur de mes jambes jusqu'à l'extrémité de mes pieds pour me le retirer. Ses mains caressèrent mes pieds un après l'autre, puis il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur la peau délicate de ma cheville blessée. Il la parsema de tendres baisers puis remonta lentement sur mon mollet, ses mains restant à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Ses doigts tracèrent un chemin ardent de plus en plus brûlant en se rapprochant de mon intimité qui n'attendait que son contact.

Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer et intensifier ses baisers à fleur de peau. Sa langue roula sur ma cuisse et ses mains s'enfouirent sous ma robe pour se poser sur mes hanches. Du bout des doigts, il caressa ma peau si sensible pour glisser lentement sur mes fesses qu'il effleura, me faisant grogner de frustration.

Il se redressa d'un bond et se jeta sur mes lèvres comme assoiffé. Il insinua son corps entre mes jambes d'où je pouvais sentir tout l'intensité de son désir pour moi et il fit pression de ses mains qui englobaient à présent mes fesses afin de m'attirer encore plus près de lui.

De sa langue, il dessina le contour de mes lèvres avant de s'insinuer à l'intérieur pour y rencontrer la mienne qui lui fit un accueil passionné et quasi bestial tellement j'avais besoin de la sentir en moi.

Ses mains remontèrent légèrement pour atteindre le bas de mon dos et attrapèrent le lacet qui maintenait ma robe et qui me coupait presque la respiration. Il tira dessus d'un geste brusque, ce qui me fit crier de surprise brisant soudainement notre baiser. Il retira en même temps la paire d'ailes accrochée à ma robe et en écarta les pans pour rendre la liberté à ma poitrine et mon ventre écrasés. Je pus enfin emplir d'air mes poumons pour pouvoir respirer à fond.

Il souleva alors ma robe, partant de mes hanches pour la faire remonter le long de mon buste puis sur ma poitrine, mes épaules et enfin par-dessus ma tête en s'appliquant pour ne pas endommager ma coiffure.

Une fois, débarrassée de ma robe, je sentis alors l'air frais caresser ma peau et je frissonnai. Je me retrouvai pour la seconde fois nue devant Edward qui s'était reculé pour détailler chaque partie de mon corps de ses yeux émerveillés.

- _Je me rends compte à cet instant à quel point mes souvenirs de ton corps étaient bien fades par rapport à ce que j'ai sous les yeux, tu es magnifique et tellement désirable. _Me confia-t-il de sa voix de velours éraillée par le désir.

Je baissai les yeux gênée et me mis à rougir. Il avança lentement sa main vers moi pour la poser sur mon bras, ce qui me fit frissonner de nouveau.

- _Tu as froid ?_ S'enquit-il sans jamais me lâcher des yeux.

- _Non, je…_

Comment lui dire que c'était lui qui me faisait cet effet, qu'un seul regard, un simple effleurement de sa part suffisait à embraser tout mon corps. Je relevai doucement les yeux qui se posèrent sur sa chemise et je réalisai alors que j'étais nue alors que lui avait encore tous ses vêtements.

Mes mains s'activèrent et se dirigèrent vers ses épaules pour faire glisser d'abord son gilet puis les bretelles qui retenaient son pantalon avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise qui cachait ce corps dont le souvenir était gravé dans ma mémoire et que j'étais impatiente de retrouver.

Sa chemise tomba très vite à terre suivie de son maillot que je fis passer par-dessus sa tête. Je défis le ceinturon qui servait à porter son arme de cowboy et qui libéra par la même occasion son pantalon qui alla rejoindre le reste de son déguisement pour ne garder pour le moment que son caleçon.

Mes doigts se posèrent sur son torse nu dont je dessinai le contour des muscles avec gourmandise puis ils glissèrent sur son ventre pour atteindre le bouton qui retenait son caleçon blanc. Je le retirai sans mal et ce dernier glissa jusqu'au bas de ses pieds. Je pus constater de mes propres yeux toute l'intensité de son désir. J'en étais bouche bée.

Je relevai les yeux pour croiser son regard enflammé qui m'appelait. Je me redressai légèrement et l'attirai à moi en agrippant son cou pour plaquer ma bouche sur la sienne. Ses bras m'entourèrent et il se pressa contre moi, sa virilité contre mon intimité. Ce simple contact nous arracha un gémissement à tous les deux.

Nos langues se trouvèrent et se caressèrent en un doux balai tendre et passionné. Nos corps collés l'un à l'autre cherchaient à ne faire plus qu'un. Ses mains parcoururent chaque centimètre de mon corps, faisant dévaler ses doigts en cascade le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour atteindre mes fesses puis elles remontèrent sur mes hanches, sur mon ventre pour englober mes seins dont ses doigts titillèrent la pointe qui durcit presque instantanément, m'arrachant un nouveau gémissement.

Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour embraser les parties les plus sensibles de mon être. Sa bouche glissa doucement dans mon cou pour aller se nicher tous près de mon oreille m'envoyant une salve de frissons lorsqu'il en mordilla le lobe en me susurrant des mots tendres et rassurants.

Mes doigts s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux sous l'intensité des sensations que ses baisers faisaient naître en moi. Ses lèvres parsemèrent ma peau de milliers de baisers et tracèrent un sillon brulant jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il prit en bouche, mordillant et suçotant l'extrémité. Il fit subir ce doux supplice à chacun de mes seins, me faisant gémir encore et encore.

J'enfouis mon visage dans sa chevelure humant son parfum unique qui envahissait tous mes sens. Je frottai ma joue contre son front. Il redressa alors sa tête pour me regarder intensément. Ses mains empoignèrent mes fesses qu'il rapprocha du bord de l'autel me collant un peu plus intensément contre son sexe et me portant presque sur lui. Puis d'un brusque coup de rein il me pénétra, sans me lâcher du regard dans lequel je me noyai, m'arrachant à la fois un cri de surprise et un soupir de plaisir.

Il se retira lentement pour revenir doucement mais plus profondément. J'allai crier de nouveau mais ses lèvres fougueuses emprisonnèrent les miennes camouflant mon cri qui aurait fait échos en ces lieux. J'étais accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme si, si je le lâchai tout disparaitrait. Il était l'être à qui je me raccrochais, qui me maintenait en vie en m'insufflant l'espoir d'une vie meilleure faite d'amour et de désir.

Je répondis à son baiser presque sauvagement mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et cette fois-ci ce fut moi qui continua la danse en ondulant des hanches l'intimant à venir en moi encore et toujours plus loin, m'offrant pour la seconde fois à lui en toute impunité, sans aucun regret mais avec amour et désir.

Il donna un nouveau coup de rein qui le fit gémir sur ma bouche et me fit haleter. Un va et vient commença alors doux, tendre mais passionné allant toujours plus profond en moi, nous imbriquant l'un l'autre en une osmose parfaite.

Il me fit brusquement basculer en arrière m'allongeant sur le marbre dur et froid. Il me suivit instantanément, se positionnant au dessus de moi et poursuivit ses coups de butoir. Il parsema mes joues, mon cou, mes lèvres, de baisers brulants pendant que mes hanches ondulaient au même rythme qu'il venait en moi.

Une de ses mains glissa le long de ma cuisse pour la remonter et la placer autour de son bassin, je fis naturellement la même chose avec mon autre jambe lui permettant d'approfondir encore plus ses va et viens en moi.

Malgré la rudesse de l'hiver dehors, nous étions en nage l'un contre l'autre perdus dans les méandres du plaisir. Le rythme se faisait de plus en plus intense, nos respirations étaient saccadées et n'étaient que gémissements. Tout mon être était envahi de sensations indescriptibles qui m'emmenaient tout près du paradis puis ce fut l'explosion et la délivrance pour tous les deux. Mon corps convulsa de plaisir alors que je le sentis se libérer en moi puis il se détendit et reposa son front contre le mien. Je l'entourai de mes bras dans un geste de réconfort puis il se laissa glisser sur le côté et m'attira contre lui.

Nous étions tous les deux essoufflés par ce moment de pure passion, de pur bonheur et de pure osmose. Ma tête reposait sur son torse où j'entendais les battements affolés de son cœur reprendre un pouls plus régulier. Sa main caressait ma nuque en de petits cercles. Que j'étais bien dans ses bras. J'aurais tellement voulu que le temps s'arrête pour vivre ce moment éternellement. J'aurais tellement voulu partir avec lui et le suivre au bout du monde.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et posa sa tête contre la mienne.

- _Bella part avec moi_. Réitéra-t-il une énième fois sa requête.

Il ne lâcherait pas prise aussi facilement. Je redressai la tête pour le regarder.

- _Edward, Dieu seul sait à quel point j'aimerai te suivre et continuer cet instant de félicité pour l'éternité mais je dois penser à mes parents. Je tiens beaucoup trop à eux pour les mettre en péril de quelque manière que ce soit._

- _Je sais, si seulement je pouvais trouver une solution. Si seulement tes parents n'étaient pas présents ce soir, j'aurais pu les faire enlever et je t'aurais kidnappée pour que jamais cette ordure ne puisse te retrouver._

- _Tu sais, je soupçonne Mike d'avoir posté des hommes autour de la maison de mes parents pour les surveiller et empêcher toute tentative de fuite de leur part. Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour avoir la main mise sur moi. _De mes doigts je dessinai les contours de son visage tout en lui parlant. _Et malgré que je ne puisse me faire à cette idée, je suis sa femme, c'est un fait et il faut que je l'accepte même si l'idée de me retrouver dans la même couche que lui me révulse à un point que je pourrais lui vomir dessus_.

Il sourit à ma dernière sortie sans que ce sourire n'atteigne ses yeux. Il glissa son doigt sous mon menton pour m'inciter à lui faire face.

- _Tu es à moi, tu es ma femme même si au regard de tous et de Dieu tu lui appartiens, tu seras à jamais mienne. Tu l'es depuis ce jour où tu t'es donnée à moi pour m'offrir ton cœur, ton corps et ton âme. Et en échange, je suis à toi, je t'appartiens de chair et de sang, et mon cœur est prisonnier de tes mains, garde-le précieusement, il t'attendra le temps qu'il faudra_. Me dit-il en attrapant ma main qui caressait sa joue et en la plaçant sur son torse là où les battements de son cœur faisaient écho dans tout son corps.

Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il m'aimait mais c'était tout comme et même plus intense. Cette déclaration me bouleversa. Cette fois-ci je ne pus retenir mes larmes et m'écroulai contre lui en sanglotant. Il me serra très fort et me câlina me montrant toute sa tendresse et son affection.

Il se mit soudain à sourire et son rire résonna dans son corps alors que mon oreille était encore collée à son torse. Je levai alors les yeux vers lui pour comprendre.

_- Ce n'était pas l'effet que j'attendais, je ne voulais surtout pas te faire pleurer._ S'en voulait-il.

_- Je suis désolé__e__ mais tu m'as touché__e__ avec tes mots car je ressens la même chose. Même si je suis l'épouse d'un autre, dans mon cœur, il n'y a que toi, je suis tienne et ce depuis ce jour où tu m'as invité__e__ à danser. J'ai de suite su que tu étais différent, que je pouvais avoir confiance mais j'étais loin de me douter à quel point je tiendrai à toi seulement quelques heures après. _Lui avouai-je à mon tour.

_- Moi aussi je tiens à toi, tu es la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai au monde. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose ton bonheur et par tous les moyens j'essaierai de te protéger. _Puis il fronça les sourcils_. Si je pouvais trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de poser les mains sur toi, je…_

Je posai mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

_- Pour le moment, il ne m'a pas encore touché mais je sais que ce n'est que partie remise, il va revenir. _Je pris une grande inspiration._ Je me suis préparée à subir ses assauts et me sens prête à les surmonter. Je penserai à toi, j'essaierai de séparer mon corps de mon esprit, le laissant faire ce qu'il aura à faire pendant que mon esprit voguera vers toi_.

Il sourit tristement et s'assit. Je le suivis pour être à sa hauteur. Il se tourna vers moi et encadra mon visage de ses mains.

_- Tu es très courageuse et je te fais le serment que je trouverai très vite une solution pour qu'il ne te touche plus jamais._

Je caressai son visage de ma paume.

- _J'ai confiance en toi et je lis la détermination sur ton visage mais je t'en prie, fais attention, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur une seconde fois, je n'y survivrai pas. Je suis forte et suis prête à affronter Mike._

_- Je serai prudent ne t'inquiète pas et puis j'ai Emmett qui est là pour m'aider. _Sourit-il pour apaiser l'atmosphère.

Il s'approcha de mon visage et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me collai aussitôt à lui en retour pour l'approfondir. Il entoura ma taille de ses bras et je m'agrippai à lui. Nous basculâmes tous les deux en arrière, le désir naissant à nouveau dans mon bas ventre.

- _Où est-elle _! Entendis-je brusquement hurler la voix de Mike qui avait l'air fou de rage.

- _Oh mon Dieu ! C'est Mike !_ Me relevai-je brusquement en écartant Edward. _Il ne faut pas qu'il te trouve ici, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi une nouvelle fois, je t'en prie sauve-toi._ Lui intimai-je en le poussant en dehors de l'autel duquel il dégringola mais se releva très vite.

Je me hissai à mon tour hors de cette couche faite de marbre et ramassai mes vêtements au sol à la hâte.

_- Trouvez la moi, elle ne peut pas être loin ! Vous, allez voir dans la grange et vous, dans les bois !_ Ordonna Mike au loin à l'extérieur de ses murs.

Edward et moi nous regardions sans rien dire. Il était presque habillé et enfilait les bras de sa chemise. De mon côté, je venais de mettre ma culotte et nouai un des rubans mais quand je m'affairai au second genou, je remarquai qu'il m'en manquait un. Tant pis, personne ne le remarquera.

Je m'attaquai ensuite à ma robe que j'essayai d'enfiler malgré tous les jupons. Edward vint à ma rescousse et maintint la robe le temps que je me faufile à l'intérieur.

- _Tourne-toi._ M'ordonna-t-il au creux de l'oreille. _Je vais lacer ta robe._

J'obtempérai et lui tournai le dos. Il commença à serrer à chaque croisement de lacet.

_- Plus fort._ Lui dis-je.

_- Plus fort ? Mais tu ne pourras plus respirer !_ Remarqua-t-il.

_- C'est ainsi qu'on le porte et c'est ma femme de chambre qui l'a lacé, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'aperçoive de quelque chose._

_- C'est de la torture. _S'exaspéra-t-il en serrant plus fort toutefois.

Il continua ainsi jusqu'au bas de mon dos en n'omettant pas de replacer ma paire d'ailes dans le dos. Il s'arrêta ensuite subitement et ses doigts se posèrent sur mon menton m'incitant à tourner la tête vers lui.

- _Fais attention à toi._ Me susurra-t-il ses yeux inquiets pénétrants les miens puis il m'embrassa ardemment comme un au-revoir ou peut-être un adieu et je répondis avec la même passion à ce dernier baiser.

Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis la grande porte s'ouvrir laissant la lueur d'une lanterne pénétrer la chapelle. Ses bruits de pas lourds et assourdissants résonnèrent et s'approchèrent de plus en plus. Cela parut durer une éternité et à la fois passer en quelques secondes puis ils s'arrêtèrent tout près.

-_ Bella, que fais-tu ici ?_ S'enquit Mike juste à côté de moi.

Je relevai la tête pour lui faire face pleine d'assurance.

-_ Mais comme tu le voie, je prie_. Répliquai-je calmement.

J'étais en effet agenouillée sur le banc de prière au premier rang les doigts croisés tournée vers Dieu.

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'heure de prier, je te cherchais partout et nous avons des invités, ma mère te réclame aussi. Tu auras tout le temps de prier demain matin pendant la messe. Allez viens je te reconduis._ Me pria-t-il en tendant la main vers moi.

Je fis un dernier signe de croix et posai ma main sur la sienne. Il la serra et tira pour m'aider à me relever. Son ton s'était radouci et son visage paressait serein. Il n'avait rien remarqué.

Edward s'était éclipsé au dernier moment par la petite porte dérobée par laquelle nous étions entrés. Mike était arrivé juste quelques secondes après. Nous l'avions échappé belle cette fois-ci. Mais la séparation était très douloureuse à supporter et je ne savais pas quand je le reverrai, il me manquait déjà.

Je priai tout de même pour que les hommes postés dans les bois ne tombent pas sur Edward, je ne voulais pas qu'il risqua une seconde fois sa vie pour moi.

Mike me guida dans la salle de réception jusqu'au milieu de la piste où il m'invita à danser, invitation que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Etrangement, ce fut cet instant que ma cheville choisit pour se réveiller et me faire souffrir. Je me mis à grimacer et Mike s'en aperçu.

-_ Qu'as-tu ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

- _Ma cheville me fait mal, il faut que j'aille m'asseoir. _Le prévins-je.

J'esquissai un pas de retrait mais il me retint fermement par le bras et s'avança tout près de mon oreille. Son visage devenait soudain plus dur.

_- Isabella, tu es mon épouse et en tant que telle, tu dois me faire honneur alors je te demande de faire abstraction de la douleur pendant une petite heure car j'ai promis à mes amis et associés qu'ils auraient chacun le droit à une danse avec toi. _M'avertit-il.

_- Mais je…_

Il pressa plus fortement ses doigts sur mes bras et serra des dents.

_- Ce n'est pas une supplique, c'est un ordre. _Clôtura-t-il la discussion sèchement_._

Il se remit à nous faire danser et afficha sur son visage un sourire feint comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. De mon côté, mes yeux restaient figés dans le vague en réalisant le côté autoritaire de Mike que j'avais déjà remarqué mais qui m'éclaboussait en pleine figure. La nuit risquait d'être longue.

Je passais donc l'heure suivante dans les bras d'une quinzaine de cavaliers, essayant d'oublier au maximum ma douleur mais en vain.

Lorsque j'en eu terminé, je pris le premier siège que je trouvai et m'assis. Je m'attendais à ressentir de l'apaisement mais à la place la douleur se fit plus intense, elle allait et venait par vagues successives au rythme des battements de mon cœur.

Une main vint se poser sur mon épaule et je levai la tête.

- _Maman, tu es encore là ?_

Quel soulagement de la voir.

_- Oui, je venais te dire au revoir. _Elle fronça les sourcils._ Est-ce que tu vas bien ma chérie ?_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste ma cheville qui me fait souffrir, il faut juste que je me repose. Sais-tu si le Dr Cullen est encore ici ?_ M'enquis-je.

_- Non, il est parti il y a un petit moment déjà. Tu voulais qu'il regarde ta cheville ? J'espère que ton mari ne t'en demande pas trop et qu'il te ménage. _S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Edward devait probablement avoir rejoint son père si Carlisle n'était plus là.

_- Sois sans crainte. _Mentis-je en baissai les yeux._ Vous devriez y allez, il risque de geler cette nuit._

_- Nous reviendrons te voir et nous bavarderons plus longtemps la prochaine fois, bonne nuit ma fille, prends soin de toi. _Me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

_- Merci maman, bonne nuit et salu__e__ papa._

Je regardai ma mère s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Si elle savait par quoi j'étais passée pour les protéger elle et mon père, je crois qu'ils m'auraient ramenée avec eux quelles qu'en soient les conséquences et tout ce que j'aurais subi n'aurait servi à rien. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils restent dans l'ignorance.

La soirée arriva à son terme et je prévins Mike que je me retirai car j'étais très fatiguée et affaiblie par ma cheville. J'espérai qu'il aurait un minimum de compassion pour moi et qu'il aurait la délicatesse de me laisser me reposer le reste de la nuit.

Quelques instants seulement après être montée dans ma chambre, Constance fit son apparition avec une bassine d'eau dans les bras qu'elle déposa sur la console puis elle m'aida à défaire le lacet dans mon dos.

- _Ce sera tout pour ce soir Constance, je vais me débrouiller seule pour le reste, vous pouvez disposez._ La congédiai-je.

Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle trouve la moindre trace sur mon corps de mes ébats avec Edward. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.

Je finissais donc de retirer ma robe seule ainsi que mes sous-vêtements pour pouvoir faire les ablutions de mon corps. Une fois propre, j'enfilai à la hâte ma chemise de nuit et me glissai sous les couvertures. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même et priai pour qu'il ne vienne pas.

Je me laissai aller à mes pensées et l'angoisse m'envahit. Malgré ce que j'avais dis à Edward, je n'étais pas forte, ni courageuse. L'idée seulement qu'il pose les mains sur moi me révulsait. Comment allais-je supporter qu'il me touche et qu'il s'insinue en moi ?

Je m'ébrouai et essayai de chasser cette idée de mes pensées. Je me concentrai plutôt sur Edward et cet instant magique que nous avions de nouveau vécu tous les deux. Il avait été doux et aimant. Il m'avait pris avec passion et je m'étais donné à lui entièrement sans retenue.

Des images de nos ébats défilaient dans ma tête et je sentis des papillons traverser mon bas ventre à cette seule pensée. Ses caresses si électrisantes, ses baisers si passionnés, son regard si brulant me hantaient encore.

J'avais l'impression de sentir ses doigts caresser ma joue pour descendre sur ma gorge et poursuivre sur un de mes seins qu'il empoigna brusquement.

J'ouvris les yeux soudainement. Je ne rêvais pas, il y avait bien des mains sur moi mais ce n'était pas celles d'Edward mais celles de Mike. Instinctivement, je me redressai et me mis en boule pour me protéger chassant au passage ses sales pattes de mon corps.

Il s'avança et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-_ N'aie pas peur Isabella, c'est moi Mike._ Voulut-il me rassurer.

Comme si le fait qu'il confirme que c'était bien lui allait me soulager. C'était plutôt la panique qui s'immisçait en moi et le dégoût.

Il me regardait comme une bête affamée par le festin qu'il avait sous les yeux. Je n'avais aucune chance d'y échapper cette fois-ci, j'allais devoir me soumettre. Il approcha sa main et la posa sur mon épaule pour la laisser glisser sur mon bras. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas lui montrer tout le dégoût que m'inspirai sa caresse. Je pouvais sentir la moiteur de sa main à travers le tissu de ma chemise de nuit.

- _Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment._ Me confia-t-il la voix rauque.

De son autre main il prit une mèche de mes cheveux et la porta à son visage. Il l'huma intensément.

_- Ton parfum m'envoûte, tu me rends fou. Je te désire comme un fou depuis si longtemps. Trop longtemps. Alors aime- moi, toi, ma femme. Donne-toi à moi, comme une épouse docile envers son mari. Fais-moi don de ton corps et de ton cœur. Je te veux ce soir et tous les autres soirs qui suivront jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous disparaisse de cette terre. _Souhaita-t-il.

Mon avenir s'annonçait très mal. Subir ses assauts un soir était une chose mais les subir tous les soirs en était une autre. Mon Dieu, comment allais-je survivre à cela ? Me demandai-je en camouflant un sanglot qui voulait franchir la barrière de ma gorge.

- _Et surtout ne me trah__i__ plus jamais. _Se renfrogna-t-il, menaçant en empoignant ma gorge._ Tu m'as fait énormément souffrir lorsque tu t'es offerte au fils Cullen, ne me refais plus jamais cela. Compris ?_

J'hochai rapidement la tête en guise d'acquiescement ne pouvant sortir un son de ma bouche puisque sa poigne m'étranglait presque. S'il savait que je venais de le trahir à nouveau, j'étais bonne pour le cimetière et dans un état que je préférais ne pas imaginer.

Ses doigts se détendirent et il relâcha ma gorge, je pus enfin prendre une grande bouffée d'oxygène et respirer correctement.

_- Très bien. _Sourit-il._ Je vois que tu as compris. A présent retire ta chemise. _M'ordonna-t-il.

Il se redressa sans me lâcher du regard alors qu'il retirait à la hâte sa tenue de pirate et son caleçon ainsi que ses chausses pour se retrouver en tenue d'Adam devant moi.

Je déglutis douloureusement. Il n'avait pas menti, son désir était intense malgré la petitesse de son engin. Cependant, il était très loin d'égaler Edward à ce sujet. Il avait l'air même encore plus ridicule dans le simple appareil qu'avec son déguisement. Si je n'étais pas aussi tétanisée par la peur, je lui aurais ri au nez.

- _J'attends Isabella._ Me rappela-t-il en me montrant ma chemise d'un signe de tête. _Tu préfères peut-être que je le fasse moi-même mais je n'ai pas trop de patience pour retirer ce genre de vêtement et risque de le déchirer._ Quelle brute j'avais épousé!

Je desserrai les doigts et entrepris de retirer ma chemise, la faisant passer par-dessus ma tête pour me retrouver nue devant lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de cacher ma poitrine à l'aide de mon bras et de baisser les yeux.

- _Tu n'as pas à cacher quelque partie que ce soit de ton corps. Je t'ai déjà vu nue. Rappelle-toi dans cette grange, lorsque je t'ai trouvé dans la paille. Je sais que tu as un corps de rêve alors ne me le cache pas. Retire ton bras. _Ordonna-t-il.

J'obtempérai malgré moi offrant ma nudité à son regard.

Il s'approcha rapidement et posa sa main sur mon épaule pour glisser très rapidement sur mon sein qu'il malaxa sans aucune douceur. Puis son autre main se glissa sous ma nuque et il empoigna mes cheveux pour m'inciter à redresser la tête. Ses lèvres se jetèrent alors sur les miennes en un baiser brutal et impatient. Enfin, ce fut son corps qui vint se superposer au mien, se pressant contre moi de tout son poids.

Ses mains se promenèrent sur tout mon corps sauvagement me donnant l'impression que des ecchymoses apparaitront sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il touchait.

Il se plaça au dessus de moi pour insinuer son genou entre les miens, me forçant à écarter les jambes qui s'entrouvrirent sous son poids imposant. Mon cœur s'accélérait. J'étais perdue, il allait me prendre dans ces conditions sans qu'aucun désir n'émane de moi, seulement de la répulsion et du dégoût. Il glissa son autre jambe entre les miennes et de ses mains il empoigna mes cuisses pour les relever sur ses hanches. Je pouvais sentir son sexe dur à l'orée de mon intimité. Sa bouche retrouva la mienne et ravagea ensuite chaque centimètre de mon visage de ses baisers poisseux à l'haleine nauséabonde.

« Seigneur, aidez-moi ». Priai-je en fermant les yeux et en respirant le moins possible.

Alors que tout espoir semblait vain, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte de la chambre. Dieu existait-il finalement ? Avait-il entendu mes suppliques et mes prières ?

**Alors Vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ?**

**Si je vous disais que Dri m'a posé un cap, celui de faire allez Mike et Bella jusqu'au bout…**

**Et d'un autre côté So m'a posé le cap de ne pas faire le cap de Dri alors quel cap vais-je suivre ?**

**Je n'oublie pas non plus le Cap posé par ma Nessie concernant le fameux ruban de la culotte de Bella !**

**Mais au fait qui est derrière la porte et pourquoi ?**

**Dites-moi tout dans une petite review, j'adore ça !**

**Robisous et à très vite !**

**Sabi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tous le monde, me revoilà !**

**J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au cœur ! Je suis désolés de ne pas vous avoir répondu à vos reviews mais je n'arrivais pas à aller sur fanfiction. Et Maintenant que j'y arrive, je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps.**

**Alors à votre avis vais-je suivre le cap de Dri de faire passer Bella à la casserole par son gentil mari ?**

**Merci à ma Mumu pour tes corrections et à ma So qui me conseille !**

**Je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Sabi**

**Chapitre 9 – Alerte !**

_Sa bouche retrouva la mienne et ravagea ensuite chaque centimètre de mon visage de ses baisers poisseux à l'haleine nauséabonde._

_« Seigneur, aidez-moi ». Priai-je en fermant les yeux et en respirant le moins possible._

_Alors que tout espoir semblait vain, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte de la chambre. Dieu existait-il finalement ? Avait-il entendu mes suppliques et mes prières ?_

- _Fichez le camp !_ Grommela Mike poursuivant son intrusion en glissant ses lèvres dans mon cou.

- _Monsieur, c'est important, vous devez venir immédiatement._ Insista la voix de Démétri à travers la porte.

- _Je suis occupé pour le moment et cela ne peut pas attendre. Je vous rejoindrai__s__ dans une heure. Partez et ne me dérangez plus. _Ordonna Mike à son sous-fifre.

J'espérai que Démétri n'écouterait pas son patron et qu'il réitérerait sa requête qui était l'ultime chance pour moi d'échapper aux assauts de ma brute de mari. S'il savait que son maître était dans ma chambre, il devait sûrement savoir dans quel but et je suppose que, pour que Démétri se permette une telle intrusion dans la vie privée de son patron, cela devait être très important et ne pouvait pas attendre.

Un long silence pesant s'installa, interrompu par le bruit des lèvres de Mike qui longeait mes épaules, et toujours aucune intervention de Démétri. Je craignais qu'il ne fût reparti et me laisse à mon triste sort.

- _Je suis désolé d'__insister__, Monsieur, mais c'est très grave_. Retenta enfin Démétri.

- _Grrr, on ne peut même pas avoir la paix une heure dans cette maison._ Ronchonna Mike en s'écartant de moi, retirant par la même occasion le poids de son corps et son espèce de limace d'entre mes jambes. Il mit pied à terre, enfila son caleçon à la hâte et se dirigea vers la porte.

J'en profitai pour remonter les couvertures sur moi afin de couvrir ma nudité et je les serrai très fort autour de moi, érigeant une barricade entre moi et tout élément externe à ce lit.

La porte grinça et Mike passa sa tête pour s'entretenir avec Démétri qui attendait toujours dans le couloir.

- _Bon maintenant, que tu m'as obligé à me lever, j'espère que tu as une raison valable, sinon il t'en cuira d'oser me déranger ainsi._ Le menaça-t-il.

- _Monsieur, c'est la grange, elle est en feu_. Entendis-je l'homme de main murmurer.

- _Comment ? En feu ?_

- _Oui Monsieur, et avec toute la paille qui se trouve à l'intérieur le feu se propage très rapidement et il menace de s'étendre aux autres bâtiments si nous n'agissons pas très vite._

- _Ce n'est pas vrai !_ Gronda Mike. _Bon, réveillez toute la maisonnée, il nous faut un maximum de bras pour acheminer les __seaux__ d'eau du puits jusqu'à la grange et allez chercher tous mes hommes qui montent la garde vous savez où. Nous avons besoin de tout le monde._

Sur ces recommandations, Démétri fit demi-tour et s'éloigna. Mike referma la porte et revint vers le lit. Mon cœur s'affola de nouveau. Il n'allait tout de même pas retourner se coucher alors qu'il y avait le feu sur la propriété, le maître des lieux devait être présent et mettre la main à la pâte.

Il n'allait tout de même pas poursuivre ses assauts, _« non pitié, pas ce soir…ni aucun autre soir »_. Je fermai les yeux dans ma prière ne préférant pas le voir approcher.

Sa main chaude se posa sur mon épaule et commença à me secouer.

J'ouvris alors les yeux. Il était debout contre le bord du lit et semblait attendre quelque chose de moi.

- _Allez, debout femme, j'ai besoin de tout le monde pour éteindre ce fich__u__ incendie. Pour notre petite entrevue privée, ce n'est que partie remise mais je te promets que tu n'auras pas __à__ attendre très longtemps_. Sourit-il machiavélique. _Il est quand-même plus que temps que notre mariage soit consommé depuis le temps qu'il a été prononcé. Tu ne crois pas ?_

Je baissai les yeux pour éviter de répondre et de lui cracher à la figure tout le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait.

Il s'éloigna et enfila le reste de ses vêtements puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Il se retourna au moment d'atteindre la poignée.

- _Habille-toi et rejoins-nous aux abords de la grange._ M'ordonna-t-il juste avant de passer la porte.

Je poussai un long soupir de soulagement une fois qu'il fût parti. Pour une fois le destin et la chance avait été de mon côté, je lui avais échappé. Enfin, juste pour cette fois-ci mais il n'en sera pas toujours ainsi. Ce n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter mais le destin m'avait accordé un répit alors autant en profiter.

Je me levai pour remettre ma chemise et passer ma robe. La corvée qui m'attendait en bas ne me faisait pas peur. Porter des sauts d'eau, je le faisais tous les jours chez mes parents. Je préférai de loin accomplir cette tâche pénible tous les soirs s'il le fallait plutôt que de devoir me soumettre aux assauts de Mike.

Je pris un châle en laine bien épais que je posai sur mes épaules car la nuit n'était pas chaude puis je sortis de la chambre rejoindre tout le monde dehors.

Lorsque je passai le seuil de la porte qui menait à l'extérieur, je pus sentir la fumée qui s'était mêlée à l'air de la campagne. Je levai alors les yeux et je vis ces immenses flammes qui dépassaient le toit de la grange. La lueur du feu éclairait une bonne partie de la propriété, on y voyait comme en plein jour. Je remarquai alors cette chaine humaine qui traversait la cour allant du puits jusqu'au brasier.

Mike se trouvait tout près de la grange donnant des ordres à qui croisait son chemin en faisant de grands gestes, il avait l'air très furieux. Mieux valait ne pas l'approcher. Je préférai donc me glisser dans la chaine humaine à côté de Constance, ma femme de chambre. Je fis passer les seaux d'eau bien remplis et très lourds qu'on me passait à ma voisine.

J'entendis alors un hennissement de cheval et soudain, je m'inquiétai.

- _A__-t-on pu évacuer les animaux qui se trouvaient dans la grange ?_ Demandai-je à Constance.

- _Oui, et non Madame. _Me répondit-elle.

- _Expliquez-moi._

- _Lorsque nous somme arrivés sur les lieux les chevaux étaient déjà sortis du bâtiment alors que nous étions les premiers à constater l'incendie. _Me révéla-t-elle.

- _Cela signifie donc que cet incendie n'est pas accidentel ?_ M'enquis-je.

- _En Effet, M. Newton, soupçonne que quelqu'un a mis le feu délibérément à la grange._

- _Oh, c'est donc pour cela qu'il a l'air si furieux._

- _Oui, d'autant plus qu'il a interrogé tout le personnel et que personne n'a rien vu. Il se peut que ce soit quelqu'un qui assistait au bal. De ce fait, il y a beaucoup trop de personnes qui sont passés dans la propriété pour pouvoir espérer trouver le coupable._

- _En effet, cela risque d'être difficile à trouver_. En convaincs-je.

Cependant j'avais une petite idée sur l'identité de l'incendiaire, j'en étais même quasiment sûre. Cela ne pouvait être qu'Edward mais dans quel but ? Etais-ce dans le but d'éloigner Mike de moi ? Cela me paraissait peu probable. Il n'allait pas mettre le feu à la propriété tous les soirs. Etait-ce une mise en garde envers Mike pour lui conseiller de surveiller ses arrières ?

En tout cas son geste m'avait été d'un grand secours ce soir et je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissante. Il avait promis aussi qu'il trouverait un moyen pour me sortir de cet enfer mais je ne voyais pas d'issue possible. Je voulais tellement être à ses côtés à cet instant alors que cela faisait à peine quelques heures que nous nous étions séparés. Il me manquait déjà terriblement et Dieu seul savait quand nous nous reverrions.

- _Allez ! Allez ! Plus vite les s__eaux__ d'eau vous ne voyez pas que l'incendie progresse et prend de l'ampleur. Dépêchez-vous !_ Cria Mike à nous tous.

Il criait mais ne portait pas même un seau d'eau. Cependant en regardant du côté du brasier, je remarquai qu'il avait raison, le feu s'étendait. L'eau qui était jetée sur les flammes n'avait aucun effet sur elles.

Les hommes de main de Mike arrivèrent enfin pour prêter main forte et pendant toutes les heures de la nuit nous bataillâmes à l'unisson contre les flammes pour enfin en venir à bout au petit matin.

Après de nombreux efforts, nous avions réussi à sauvegarder les bâtiments avoisinants mais il ne restait plus rien de la grange. Cette fameuse grange où j'avais connu le bonheur puis l'horreur. Elle n'existait plus à présent que dans mon cœur et dans ma mémoire. Elle représentait mes moments merveilleux passés avec Edward. Nous nous étions vus seulement deux fois et j'avais l'impression de le connaître parfaitement. J'étais certaine qu'il était l'homme de ma vie. Ce qu'il se passait entre nous à chacune de nos rencontres était tellement intense que c'était une évidence, il était mon évidence, ma vie et je l'aimais. Même si nous ne devions plus jamais nous revoir, cela ne changerait rien à mes sentiments. Il était gravé dans mon cœur et je lui serais fidèle même si mon corps appartenait à un autre, jamais il ne pourra voler mon âme.

Je sortis de mes songes lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur ma hanche.

- _Isabella, l'aube pointe tout juste. Vas te reposer, quelques heures avant que le pasteur Weber ne célèbre l'office du dimanche à la chapelle. Après ce qu'il vient de se passer nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de ne pas être présents. J'ai beaucoup à faire avant l'office, tu peux donc rentrer. Allez file_. M'ordonna-t-il.

Je ne demandai pas mon reste et courrai vers la porte de service pour ensuite escalader les escaliers. Je fis une toilette rapide et enfilai ma chemise avant de me glisser sous les couvertures. Je m'endormis rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, rêvant à cet être exceptionnel qui m'avait fait découvrir l'amour et qui avait failli mourir pour moi. Dans mes songes, je pouvais me laisser aller et me blottir contre lui, je pouvais encore sentir son odeur si envoutante et admirer la perfection de ses traits.

Le réveil fut difficile. Constance avait beau me secouer de plus en plus fort pour me réveiller, j'avais beaucoup de difficultés à revenir à la réalité et surtout je n'avais pas envie d'abandonner mon ange pour retrouver le démon.

- _Madame, Madame._ Insista Constance. _Monsieur s'impatiente en bas, l'office commence dans une demi-heure et…_

- _Une demi-heure !_ Répétai-je en me redressant soudainement, ce qui me valut un vertige. _Je suis en retard !_ M'exclamai-je. J'allais encore subir les réprimandes de mon cher époux si j'arrivai en retard. Je devais me dépêcher.

- _Oui, Madame et cela fait presque autant de temps que j'essaie de vous réveiller mais __vous __étiez profondément endormie et poussiez des soupirs. _Termina-t-elle en rougissant.

Pas étonnant qu'elle réagisse ainsi puisque j'avais revécu mes ébats avec Edward dans la chapelle et d'après ce que je remarquai, je n'avais pas fait que rêver. Je me mis à rougir à mon tour et baissai les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de ma servante. Qu'allait-elle penser de moi ? Je priai pour ne pas avoir parlé dans mon sommeil et évoqué le nom de mon amant.

- _Hum, voici votre robe_. Me dit-elle en me présentant le vêtement.

Je lui étais gré d'avoir éludé ce petit instant de gêne.

Elle m'aida à passer ma tenue puis à me coiffer. J'enfilai à la hâte quelques toasts posés sur un plateau et avalai une gorgée de thé.

J'étais enfin prête. Je regardai rapidement mon reflet dans le miroir et remarquai les traits tendus de mon visage, marques indélébiles du manque de sommeil de la nuit dernière ainsi que de mes ébats passionnés de la veille.

Je soupirai et tournai le dos au miroir, tant pis Mike n'aura que le fantôme de moi-même et cela sera déjà bien suffisant. Je le rejoignis dans le salon où il faisait les cents pas les bras derrière le dos. Il stoppa net lorsqu'il me vit arriver.

- _Ah te voilà enfin, je me demandai s'il ne fallait pas que je monte moi-même te chercher_. Me reprocha-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien pour ne pas envenimer sa mauvaise humeur mais je dus faire un effort surhumain pour garder la maîtrise de mes gestes et de ma langue. Je me contentai finalement de baisser la tête telle une femme soumise à son époux.

Il parut satisfait.

- _Très bien. Ne perdons plus de temps. Allons-y._ Décréta-t-il en me tendant son bras.

Je glissai donc ma main dans l'antre de son avant-bras et il nous conduisit en direction de la chapelle. La simple évocation de cette chapelle me renvoya de torrides images de mes ébats de la soirée dernière avec Edward et je sentis tout mon corps frissonner et mon bas ventre se réveiller malgré la présence de Mike à mes côtés.

Le pasteur Weber nous attendait juste devant la grande porte et nous salua avant de nous inviter à pénétrer dans l'édifice religieux. Je me souvenais très bien de cet homme puisque c'était lui qui avait béni l'union qui m'enchainait à vie à Mike. Je le détestai, il avait scellé mon enfer personnel.

Nous prîmes les premières places, aux côtés des parents de Mike, juste devant l'autel. De nouveau, des images de la soirée de la veille me revinrent aussitôt par flash avec un Edward à genoux à mes pieds pour me dévêtir puis m'allonger sur le marbre froid pour me couvrir de baisers brûlants. Je sentis la chaleur m'envahir et je baissai la tête pour que l'on ne remarque pas mon trouble. J'essayai de faire fuir ses images de ma tête en tentant de penser à autre chose mais je n'avais rien d'autre en tête.

Le silence se fit alors et le pasteur commença son sermon.

- _Bienvenue à vous tous, fidèles chrétiens. _Commença-t-il. _Avant de célébrer l'office, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui sont venus en aide à la famille Newton afin de combattre l'incendie qui a fait rage toute la nuit dernière. Grâce à elles et à Dieu, le feu n'a fait aucune victime, ni aucune perte animale. Je sais combien cela a dû être éprouvant et exténuant pour ces personnes et je les remercie d'autant plus d'être présent__es__ ce matin. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de commencer la messe par une prière remerciant Dieu pour nous avoir permis d'arriver à stopper l'incendie et d'en être venu à bout. Nous allons aussi lui demander de nous aider à châtier l'auteur de cet incendie._

Il était hors de question que je participe à cette prière pour punir l'incendiaire, surtout si mes soupçons étaient fondés. De plus, cet incendie a été éteint par l'entraide de tous les gens de la propriété sans aucune intervention divine pour nous aider. Le Pasteur Weber n'aura donc pas ma coopération, d'autant plus après ma douloureuse expérience auprès des hommes et des femmes voués à Dieu, après avoir été enfermée pendant des mois dans ce couvent tortionnaire. Il en était hors de question. Je relevai la tête et le fixai avec haine et dégoût.

- _Veuillez prendre votre livre de prières à la page 204_. Poursuivit-il alors qu'il ouvrait de son côté sa bible.

Il en tourna les pages et s'arrêta subitement en fronçant les sourcils. Il se pencha vers l'épaisse relique avant d'avancer sa main. Il semblait surpris, voir même gêné. Lorsqu'il releva la main, un ruban blanc fit son apparition entre ses doigts. Mon cœur fit un énorme bon dans ma poitrine, et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer à une vitesse folle. Je reconnaissais très bien cette pièce de tissu dissimulée entre les pages de cette bible puisque qu'elle m'appartenait. C'était le ruban de ma culotte que je n'avais pas retrouvé en me rhabillant la veille, mais que faisait-il dans la bible ? Etait-ce Dieu qui se vengeait pour l'avoir offensé ?

Le Pasteur leva les yeux vers l'assistance et scruta les visages probablement à la recherche du propriétaire. Je tournai alors les yeux et croisai ceux de mon voisin. Je remarquai alors que Mike me dévisageait comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose. Ses doutes étaient fondés puisqu'il m'avait retrouvée dans cette chapelle juste après ma « rencontre » avec Edward.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque le Pasteur Weber émit un raclement de gorge.

Nous dirigeâmes notre regard vers lui pour le voir enfouir rapidement le ruban dans l'une des poches de sa soutane avant de poursuivre en entamant la lecture de la prière.

Le reste de la messe passa très lentement, le temps était même pesant car je sentais le regard scrutateur de Mike sur moi et j'appréhendai énormément la sortie.

L'office toucha cependant à sa fin. Mike accrocha ma main en la pressant sur son bras et m'entraina rapidement vers les grandes portes. En regardant son visage, je remarquai qu'il avait l'air furieux, avait-il deviné ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans cette chapelle hier soir ?

Nous passâmes la sortie de l'édifice et il nous dirigea droit vers la maison sur un pas très pressé. Je craignais le pire mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de le suivre contre mon gré.

- _Monsieur ! _Héla Félix accompagné de James et Laurent courant au-devant de nous pour vite nous rejoindre.

- _Que veux-tu Félix et que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de monter la garde avec eux._ Lui répondit froidement Mike qui semblait furieux d'être encore dérangé par un de ses hommes.

- _Justement, nous en revenons tout juste, et il se trouve qu'il ne reste plus rien à garder. _

_- Que veux-tu dire ? _S'impatienta Mike. _Ce n'est quand-même pas compliqué de surveiller un homme et une femme quand vous êtes au nombre de trois._

Faisait-il allusion à la surveillance de mes parents en parlant de ce couple puisque je savais pertinemment qu'il les faisait surveiller pour avoir un contrôle sur moi.

- _Là n'est pas le problème, Monsieur._ Répliqua Félix, en baissant la tête, légèrement intimidé par le ton bourru de son patron.

_- Et bien parle !_ Lui cracha mon délicat époux.

Félix releva les yeux et son regard erra entre le mien et celui de Mike.

- _Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, alors dépêche-toi ! _S'énerva Mike en me libérant pour empoigner le pull de son homme.

- _La maison des Swan a complètement brûlé cette nuit aussi._ Finit-il par annoncer sous la menace.

Il me fallu un moment pour que mon cerveau assimile le sens de ses mots et soudain j'avais l'impression que tout le paysage tournait autour de moi et que j'allais m'enfoncer dans un gouffre jusqu'à ce que je comprenne et assimile enfin le message.

- _Comment ? La maison de mes parents a brûlé ? Non !_ Hurlai-je en m'approchant à mon tour de Félix. _Dites-moi qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'intérieur ? _Le suppliai-je presque.

Il baissa de nouveau le regard avant de me répondre.

- _Je suis désolé Madame, mais votre père et votre mère ont une vie plutôt routinière et vraisemblablement le feu a dû se déclencher en pleine nuit, au moment où ils étaient sensés dormir profondément. C'est sans espoir, je le crains._

Mes jambes alors devinrent coton et ne supportèrent plus le poids de mon corps. Doucement, je sentis mes genoux fléchir et mon corps glissa lentement vers le sol. Je me retrouvai à genou, le visage enfoui dans mes mains et les larmes s'échappant à grosses gouttes de mes yeux. Je venais de perdre deux des êtres les plus chers à mon cœur.

- _En êtes-vous certains ?_ Demanda Mike sur un ton moins abrupt.

- _Quasiment sûr__s__, Monsieur, il ne reste presque plus rien à part un tas de cendres, tout est en ruine. _Confirma Laurent.

_- Je dois en être sûr. Retournez-y et ramenez les corps...hum…afin de leur offrir des obsèques décent__e__s. _Se sentit-il obligé de rajouter._ Je vais raccompagner mon épouse dans sa __chambre. Après cette nouvelle elle a__ besoin de se reposer. _Poursuivit-il en se penchant vers moi pour agripper mes bras afin de m'inciter à me relever.

Je me redressai alors soudainement et m'échappai de son emprise.

- _Non !_ Décrétai-je. _Je vais avec eux, j'ai besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Il faut que j'y aille._ Décidai-je déterminée en fixant Mike droit dans les yeux.

Il me toisa longtemps avant de soupirer.

- _Très bien_. Céda-t-il. _Je t'accompagne._ Puis à l'attention d'un de ses hommes. _James va chercher la voiture._

J'eus un léger soupir de satisfaction mais la peur m'envahit car je ne voulais en aucun cas admettre que mes parents aient pu périr dans un incendie.

Mais qui aurait bien pu mettre le feu à leur maison ? Cela ne pouvait pas être Edward, il n'aurait pas fait cela à mes parents, ce n'était pas un meurtrier. Jamais il n'aurait tué mes parents pour me libérer du chantage de Mike, il savait à quel point je tenais à eux. Mais alors qui avait fait cela ? Etait-ce le même incendiaire que chez les Newtons. Etait-ce Mike qui avait organisé tout cela en mettant le feu en même temps chez lui et chez mes parents pour que personne ne soupçonne les Newtons qui paraitraient être aussi les victimes d'un incendiaire. Pourtant cela ne collait pas, mes parents étaient le seul élément qui m'empêchait de fuir cette propriété. Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus que penser et que croire.

Tout ce que je souhaitai en cet instant c'était que Félix se trompe et que mes parents pour quelques raisons que se fût n'étaient pas à la maison comme on pouvait le supposer. Je me mettais à nouveau prier un Dieu qui apparemment ne me vouait que haine mais qui avait tout pouvoir sur mon destin et sur celui de mon entourage.

- _Monsieur_. Intervint Démétri qui venait d'arriver derrière nous. _Un messager vient d'arriver avec une lettre de votre père. Tenez_.

Mike s'en saisit de suite et l'ouvrit. Il la lut et fronça les sourcils.

_- Je suis désolé, Isabella, je ne peux pas t'accompagner, je dois rejoindre mon père sur le champ. Mes hommes vont te conduire à la maison de tes parents, et prendre soin de toi. Surtout ne t'attard__e__ pas et rentre vite. Démétri, tu m'accompagnes._

Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe alors que la voiture approchait. James descendit pour laisser place à Démétri, Mike monta à l'arrière et ils s'en furent.

- _Quand souhaitez-vous partir, Madame ? _S'enquit Félix.

- _Maintenant._ Répondis-je.

Laurent fit sceller un cheval pour moi pendant que Constance m'apportait un châle en laine. Si tôt que mon cheval fût prêt, nous prîmes la route, moi au devant de tous, trop pressée et torturée à la fois par ce que je risquais de découvrir.

Au bout de vingt minutes de cavalcade sur les routes chaotiques du village, nous approchâmes de la petite propriété de mes parents. L'odeur du brûlé envahissait déjà mes narines et la fumée se dessinait au loin telle une cheminée qui fumait.

Je donnais des coups de talons à mon cheval pour qu'il parcoure rapidement les derniers cent mètres.

Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais mais lorsque je découvris les ruines encore fumantes de la maison de mon enfance, mon cœur se mit à saigner. Je descendis rapidement de ma monture pour me précipiter dans le tas de cendres qu'était devenue ma maison natale.

Il ne restait plus que les murs de pierres, le toit avait complètement brûlé et tout ce qui s'y trouvait abrité aussi. Je remarquai que la cheminé était encore debout et je savais de mémoire que le lit de mes parents était sensé se trouver juste à côté.

Je déambulai entre les débris pour atteindre cet endroit où était sensé dormir mes parents. Il ne restait évidement plus rien, le bois du lit, les couvertures, les tapis de sols, tout avait brûlé. Mon attention fut soudain attirée par quelque chose de brillant. Je me penchai alors sur l'objet en question pour m'en saisir. Je soufflai dessus pour chasser la cendre. Je reconnu de suite cette objet c'était le médaillon de ma mère qu'elle portait nuit et jour autour du cou. Elle ne s'en séparait jamais car c'était un cadeau de mon père.

Une larme se mit alors à perler le long de ma joue. Ce médaillon était la preuve qu'ils étaient bien là et qu'il fallait que j'accepte l'inacceptable. J'essuyai cette larme solitaire alors que mon regard erra vers le sol lorsqu'il accrocha une forme.

Je me reculai soudain et poussai un cri assourdissant en réalisant que je venais de découvrir un crâne. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes yeux, j'en avais assez vu et ne pouvais tolérer en voir plus. C'était terminé, je ne pouvais plus fonder aucun espoir, mes parents étaient bien mort. Je me retrouvai orpheline. Je n'avais plus personne. Je touchai le fond, le gouffre m'avait engloutie, le destin avait gagné, Dieu aussi.

J'entendis quelque chose bourdonner à mes côtés mais je ne réagissais pas, j'étais comme figée, abasourdie par ce que la vie m'avait offert et puis repris, abasourdie par l'injustice. Il n'était pas permis de mourir aussi tragiquement dans un incendie qui ne pouvait pas être accidentel.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et me sortit de la léthargie dans laquelle je m'étais réfugiée.

- _Madame, Madame !_ Me secoua Félix pour tenter de me ramener à la réalité. Réalité que moi, je voulais fuir.

Mon regard vague se dirigea vers celui de l'homme charpenté qui insistait pour me faire revenir. Il avait presque l'air inquiet pour moi.

- _Qu'y-a-t-il Madame ? Pourquoi avoir crié ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne pus articuler un mot, trop choquée pour pouvoir ouvrir la bouche, alors de mon doigt, j'indiquai l'endroit où j'avais discerné ce crâne.

- _James, Laurent. Cherchez de ce côté, il doit y avoir quelque chose_. Leur ordonna-t-il.

- _Vous devriez vous asseoir vous êtes pâle comme un linge._ Me conseilla Félix soudain très prévenant.

- _M'asseoir ? Euh, oui…je crois…_Répondis-je confuse.

- _Tenez asseyez vous sur cette souche._ M'indiqua-t-il en m'aidant à m'asseoir.

_- Félix !_ Le héla James.

_- Oui ?_

_- Nous les avons trou__vés__. Il y a deux corps._

_- Oh mon Dieu..._ Murmurai-je en fondant en sanglots et en perdant le sens de la réalité.

-_ Bon, ramassez ce qui peut l'être puis on rentre aussitôt_.

Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à faire ce qu'ils devaient faire, enfin il me semblait. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais remontée sur ma selle tellement j'étais perdue dans mon chagrin. Je ne réalisai pas à quel endroit nous nous trouvions ni même à quelle moment de la journée nous étions. Mon corps était présent mais mon âme était ailleurs à la recherche de mes parents.

Je revins à la réalité lorsque je sentis ma monture s'agiter. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je devais sans arrêt la remettre sur le droit chemin et tenir les rênes fermement. Celle de Félix qui était devant moi semblait s'agiter aussi. Soudain un grondement se fit entendre comme des sabots de chevaux au galop qui foulaient la terre.

Je discernai alors deux cavaliers qui arrivaient vers nous à vive allure sur le petit chemin boueux. On les distinguait à peine sous la pénombre des arbres avec leurs tenues sombres et leurs chapeaux. Nous nous décalâmes vers la droite de façon à faciliter leur passage sans les gêner.

C'est alors que je remarquai que le premier cavalier était debout sur ses étriers et qu'il tenait dans sa main une longue branche. Cette branche percuta de plein fouet la tête de Félix qui chuta au sol complètement assommé.

Je descendis très rapidement de ma monture pour me plaquer contre un arbre, ne souhaitant pas subir le même sort. Je le regardai alors passer devant moi et poursuivre son chemin. J'étais stupéfaite car qu'il réitéra sa frappe sur Laurent qui se retrouva lui aussi au sol, et inconscient.

James dégaina alors son pistolet pour le pointer sur l'homme qui était de dos à présent et qui venait de mettre à sacs deux des terribles mercenaires de Mike mais le second cavalier arriva et s'élança de son cheval pour atterrir sur James et le faire démonter. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à terre. L'homme se redressa pour assener une série de coups de poings sur le visage de James qui n'eut pas le temps de riposter et qui perdit très vite connaissance.

Le premier cavalier qui avait une carrure presque aussi imposante que Félix mais dont le bas du visage était camouflé par un foulard, revint vers nous et chassa par de grands mouvements tous nos chevaux, ne gardant que le sien et celui de son coéquipier. Ce dernier remonta très vite en selle pour se diriger droit vers moi, lui aussi avait son visage semi-couvert et l'ombre de son chapeau dissimulait le haut de son visage. Il tendit le bras vers moi, je ne pouvais l'esquiver puisque j'étais déjà plaquée contre le tronc d'arbre et il m'attrapa par la taille pour me placer juste devant lui sur son cheval.

Je fermai alors les poings et commençai à le marteler mais il bloqua mes mains à l'aide de son bras en les collant le long de mon corps. J'allais alors crier mais avant que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, il plaqua sa main contre ma bouche et murmura à mon oreille.

- _Pas maintenant._ Me dit-il dans un souffle quasi inaudible.

Il élança sa monture d'un grand coup de talons. Son bras enlaçait toujours ma taille et son autre main se détacha de ma bouche pour tenir fermement les rênes.

-_ Dépêchons-nous. _Ordonna l'autre homme._ Nous avons très peu de temps avant qu'ils ne donnent l'alerte._

Sa voix me disait quelque chose, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, mais où ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil en arrière et je vis que Félix relevai la tête pour nous voir nous éloigner. Le temps qu'il retourne sans cheval jusqu'à la propriété des Newtons pour les prévenir, je serai déjà loin à ce moment-là. Mais voulais-je vraiment qu'ils me retrouvent ? A présent que mes parents avaient disparus, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Et qui étaient ces hommes qui venaient de m'enlever ? Devais-je avoir peur d'eux ? Trouverai-je un moment pour tromper leur vigilance afin de m'enfouir et être enfin libre.

C'est ainsi que je m'éloignai, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de suivre mes ravisseurs.

**Alors d'après vous qui sont les deux ravisseurs de Bella ?**

**Qui a pu mettre le feu chez les Newtons et les Swans ?**

**Les Swans sont-ils vraiment mort ?**

**Et Edward où est-il ?**

**Vous avez la réponse ou des suppositions ?**

**Vous avez aimé ou détesté ce chapitre ?**

**Cliquez sur la petite bulle bleue pour tout me dire et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**

**PS : Nessie, Ninie, ai-je réussi mon cap du fameux ruban dans le livre de messe ?**

**Gros bisous**

**Sabi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou à tous !**

**Bon je sais vous ne l'attendiez plus, il est pourtant arrivé : le nouveau chapitre de cette fic !**

**Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour écrire la suite me direz-vous ? Pour plusieurs raisons :**

**- la derrière fois que j'ai posté j'étais enceinte, j'ai donc eu un deuxième petit garçon qui a à présent 17 mois, 2 enfants c'est deux fois plus de taf à la maison (surtout des petits mecs !). Mon homme a changé de taf, du coup c'est une toute autre organisation qui s'est installée qui prend une grande partie de mon temps, il ne m'en reste que très peu pour écrire.**

**- j'ai mis intentionnellement cette fic de côté pendant un temps pour me consacrer à ma première fic « Et si Edward et Bella s'étaient rencontrés en 1918… », j'ai tenue à la terminer avant de reprendre celle-ci.**

**Mais à présent me voici prédisposée, à reprendre l'écriture et à la terminer dans un délai raisonnable.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui sont encore là et continuent de me suivre.**

**Merci à ma Mumu qui continue de me corriger.**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 10 – Le cavalier mystère**

_Il élança sa monture d'un grand coup de talons. Son bras enlaçait toujours ma taille et son autre main se détacha de ma bouche pour tenir fermement les rênes._

_- Dépêchons-nous. Ordonna l'autre homme. Nous avons très peu de temps avant qu'ils ne donnent l'alerte._

_Sa voix me disait quelque chose, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu__e__ quelque part, mais où ? Je n'en avais aucune idée._

_Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil en arrière et je vis que Félix relevai la tête pour nous voir nous éloigner. Le temps qu'il retourne sans cheval jusqu'à la propriété des Newtons pour les prévenir, je serai déjà loin. Mais voulais-je vraiment qu'ils me retrouvent ? A présent que mes parents avaient disparus, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Et qui étaient ces hommes qui venaient de m'enlever ? Devais-je avoir peur d'eux ? Trouverai-je un moment pour tromper leur vigilance afin de m'enfouir et être enfin libre._

_C'est ainsi que je m'éloignai, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de suivre mes ravisseurs._

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que nous chevauchions mais mon esprit s'égarait déjà et divaguait au rythme du trot des chevaux. Je laissais la fatalité s'emparer de moi et me guider vers mon destin que je savais ne jamais pouvoir maîtriser. Peu importait qui étaient ces hommes qui m'emmenaient je ne savais où. A cet instant, je me moquai complètement de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Mes parents n'étaient plus de ce monde. J'étais devenue orpheline en l'espace d'une seule nuit. Les seules personnes pour lesquelles je me battais et me sacrifiais, n'existaient plus. Encore une fois, je perdais tout. J'étais désespérément destinée à perdre tous les gens que j'aimais malgré que je fasse tout pour les protéger.

Que me restait-il à présent ? Edward ? Il était quasiment mort par ma faute et mes idées farfelues. Pour sa sécurité, il était peut-être préférable que je m'éloigne de lui. Il avait assez souffert. Même si cela me coûtait de l'accepter, je préférais le savoir en vie et loin de moi, plus tôt que mort en étant resté à mes côtés. Alors pourquoi ne pas suivre mes deux ravisseurs ? Cela avait l'avantage de m'éloigner de Mike qui ne pouvait plus exercer son chantage crapuleux sur moi. De plus, je ne pouvais pas connaître pire que ce que je venais de vivre : un mariage forcé, la mise à mort du seul homme que j'avais jamais aimé, une séquestration dans un couvent tyrannique ou les assauts d'un mari brutal ? Plus rien ne me faisait peur, alors autant me laisser aller et accepter mon sort quel qu'il fût.

Sur cette idée, je me détendis complètement et laissait mon dos se reposer contre le torse de mon ravisseur qui me tenait toujours fermement entre ses bras. Il dut apprécier ma soudaine décontraction car ses muscles se détendirent à leur tour. Le sommeil commença à s'emparer de moi, bercée par les pas réguliers de notre monture qui n'avait quasiment pas ralenti son allure. Entendre les battements de son cœur collé à mon oreille, m'apaisa d'une étrange manière. C'était comme si j'étais en sécurité avec lui et que je pouvais avoir pleinement confiance en lui alors que j'ignorai complètement qui il était.

J'avais déjà ressenti ce sentiment, deux fois seulement dans ma vie : lorsque mon père me prenait dans ses bras avec son écusson de shérif accroché à son uniforme et lorsque je m'étais trouvée dans les bras d'Edward. Je poussai un soupir d'aise et sombrai dans un sommeil profond où mon ange m'attendait comme à chaque fois que je m'endormais. Que c'était bon de le retrouver avec son magnifique sourire, ses bras grands ouverts prêts à m'accueillir et à m'enlacer. « Edward, lui murmurai-je, serre-moi fort ». Et la seconde d'après ma requête fût exaucée. Je sentis son étreinte se resserrer et il posa sa tête contre la mienne. Il huma mes cheveux ce qui me fit frissonner pour mieux me pelotonner contre lui. Puis je l'entendis me susurrer « Tu es désormais en sécurité, Bella, dors mon ange ». Et il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

J'étais pleinement apaisée, envahie par un sentiment de bien-être. Je l'avais retrouvé pour un temps et ne voulait plus le quitter, je souhaitai restée endormie tout le restant de ma vie blottie ainsi dans les bras d'Edward.

Des larmes coulèrent subitement sur mon visage, pourtant c'était étrange, je ne pleurai pas ou plus. Ce n'était pas moi qui pleurais, cela venait de plus haut, du ciel. Je me blottis un peu plus contre cette source de chaleur qui je l'espérai allait me protéger de la pluie.

- _Il se met à pleuvoir, on ne va pas pouvoir continuer, elle va attraper la mort. Allez vous abrit__er__ dans cette grotte. Je vais faire un tour aux alentours pour chercher un abri plus grand et plus sec, de toute façon on ne devrait plus être très loin._ Entendis-je proposer cette voix familière, juste avant que les bruits de sabots sur la terre humide ne décroissent pour disparaître.

Je pris alors conscience de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais et tout me revins en mémoire y compris cette blessure dans mon cœur qui saignait et pleurait la perte de mes parents.

Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix mais je ne reconnus que le cavalier qui avait assommé Félix et Laurent. Il était déjà loin, je ne pouvais le distinguer à cette distance malgré que son visage fût désormais à découvert. Il faisait déjà trop sombre, avec tous ces nuages noirs qui chargeaient le ciel. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à faire place à la nuit.

La pluie commença à tomber de plus en plus fort. Notre cheval stoppa sous un arbre et je sentis l'homme derrière moi passer ses bras sous moi tout en glissant de notre monture. Je levai alors les yeux vers lui mais l'ombre de son chapeau masquait toujours son visage, je ne pouvais toujours pas découvrir qui était mon ravisseur. Si tôt ses pieds à terre, il s'approcha du côté le plus obscur de la forêt sans me lâcher. Où m'emmenait-il ? Que voulait-il me faire dans ces bois ?

La pluie s'intensifiait et traversait mes vêtements en quelques secondes. L'angoisse monta à une vitesse folle. Je me débattis, soudainement comme une furie pour qu'il me lâche, ce qu'il fit rapidement, probablement surpris de ma soudaine rébellion. Je tombai à terre sur les fesses mais me relevai aussitôt pour fuir aussi vite et aussi loin que possible de cet inconnu.

Pourquoi m'étais-je laissé emmener au loin avec eux, sans même avoir tenté quoi que ce soit. Où avais-je la tête ? Où m'avait-il amené ? Où pouvais-je aller ? Je tentai de courir aussi vite que possible à l'opposé de lui mais ma blessure à la cheville se réveilla et me fit grimacer de douleur.

- _Bella ! Pas par là. C'est dangereux ! _L'entendis-je me prévenir derrière moi de sa voix grave qui faisait écho dans ses mains autour de sa bouche.

Pensait-il vraiment que j'allais croire ses avertissements pour me ramener de force à lui ? Je poursuivis en boitillant sur un pied, la douleur augmentant à chaque pas sur cette terre qui devenait boueuse et sinueuse. Je l'entendis derrière moi, il allait vite me rattraper mais je n'abandonnai pas et tentai d'augmenter ma vitesse.

- _Non ! _L'entendis-je crier juste derrière moi.

C'est alors qu'en faisant un pas de plus, je me trouvai au bord d'un précipice, haut d'au moins une centaine de mètres, avec un pied dans le vide et l'autre qui me faisait souffrir atrocement. J'allai tomber, c'était certain, je ne tenais pas mon équilibre. Des images de ma vie défilèrent à une vitesse inouïe dont les derrières furent le sourire de mes parents et le visage d'Edward les yeux remplis d'amour mais aussi d'une profonde peine. Je fermai les paupières et je lui dis un dernier « je t'aime » avant de sombrer.

Mais un bras providentiel enlaça ma taille pour me ramener en arrière. Je reculai de quelques pas toujours déséquilibrée et chutai au sol, sur le dos, l'emportant avec moi dans ma chute. Je sentis son poids s'écraser sur moi et n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux. Je devinais son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, j'étais désormais sa prisonnière. Je venais d'échapper à un saut dans le vide mais pour payer quel tribut ?

Je restai figée, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter mais je ne pouvais plus fuir. Je m'attendis à être violentée d'une seconde à l'autre et priai intérieurement pour que ce fût rapide.

- _Ouvre les yeux, Bella. _L'entendis-je me dire de sa voix de velours.

De velours ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent alors brusquement et se perdirent dans cet océan d'émeraude qui sublimait ses yeux. Il était là, à quelques centimètres de mon visage. C'était lui. Il m'avait sauvée.

- _Edward !_

Je m'accrochai désespérément à son cou à la fois soulagée et émue de le retrouver. Ses bras m'enlacèrent pour resserrer son corps contre le mien. Puis il releva la tête et fondit sur mes lèvres pour m'offrir un baiser plein de passion auquel je me soumis avec bonheur et beaucoup de soulagement.

- _J'ai cru te perdre en te voyant te lancer de cette falaise, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?_ Me demanda-t-il complètement perdu en quittant mes lèvres, les yeux plein de souffrance.

- _Oh Edward, si tu savais, j'ai eu si peur qu'il me violente ! _Lui confiai-je incapable de contenir mes émotions et mes larmes.

- _La, la, chhhh, je suis là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre._ Me rassura-t-il en caressant mes cheveux et déposant un baiser sur mon front. _Mais de qui parles-tu ? Qui a voulu te violenter ? Newton ? _Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et se redressant.

- _Non, l'homme qui m'a enlevé et qui me poursuivais…_Je me relevai à mon tour et scrutai les alentours à sa recherche._ Où est-il ?_

- _Bella ? Mais c'est moi qui t'ai enlevée._ M'avoua-t-il d'un ton calme, son visage s'étant détendu pour me sourire.

- _Comment est-ce possible ?_

- _Je pensais que tu avais deviné que c'était moi, puisque tu as prononcé mon nom et m'a demandé de te serrer plus fort. Je n'ai donc pas pris la peine de nous arrêter pour te rassurer, sinon crois-moi bien que je l'aurais fait dès que nous aurions eu assez de distance entre toi et les hommes de Newton. Ensuite, tu t'es assoupie, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller._

J'écarquillai les yeux et approchai ma main pour frôler sa joue.

- _C'était toi ? C'était réel ? Je pensais que tu étais un rêve_.

Il sourit

- _Arrête de penser que je suis un rêve à chaque fois que j'apparais dans ta vie. Je suis bien réel et près de toi à cet instant présent. Tu n'as pas à en douter_. Me dit-il son regard pénétrant le mien pendant que ses doigts couraient sur ma joue pour glisser une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

J'emprisonnai sa main dans la mienne pour presser mon visage plus intensément et ressentir tout sa chaleur et sa présence. Il était bien là. La chance venait-elle de tourner enfin en ma faveur ? Le destin avait-il enfin décidé de me ficher la paix ?

- _Merci…_Soufflai-je comme pour moi-même, ou à l'attention d'une quelconque aide divine, ou bien simplement à l'attention d'Edward.

- _De rien_, me répondit-il juste avant de plaquer ses lèvres possessives sur les miennes. _Désormais tu ne seras plus jamais seule sans défense, je serais là pour te protéger, personne ne te touchera jamais plus. _Me susurra-t-il déterminé entre deux baisers.

Puis il rompit notre étreinte bien trop tôt à mon goût et se mit debout. Il me tendit la main pour m'inciter à faire de même.

_- Ne reste pas sur le sol boueux, tu vas attraper froid._

_- Je suis déjà trempée jusqu'aux os, je ne vois pas ce que cela va changer de plus._ Dis-je en posant ma main dans la sienne qu'il tira.

Ma cheville devint de nouveau douloureuse mais je me contins et enfouis ma douleur au plus profond de mon être.

Il garda ma main prisonnière et m'incita à le suivre.

- _Viens, allons nous mettre à l'abri en attendant le retour d'Emmett._

- _Emmett ?_ M'arrêtai-je soudainement. _Tu veux dire que l'homme qui t'accompagnait c'était lui ?_

- _Oui bien sûr que c'était Emmett. Tu sais depuis qu'il m'a trouvé à l'article de la mort dans les bois, nous ne nous quittons presque plus._

- _C'était donc lui, la voix familière_, songeai-je à voix haute.

J'étais loin d'imaginer que mes deux ravisseurs étaient en fin de compte, les deux êtres qui n'avaient jamais cessé de me chercher pendant toute ma période enfermée au couvent : Edward et Emmett.

Edward nous trouva un petit abri dans le renfoncement d'un rocher, une petite grotte.

- _Attends-moi, ici je vais chercher une couverture dans la sacoche, ne bouge pas. _M'ordonna-t-il en lâchant ma main délicatement.

- _Je n'ai l'intention d'aller nulle-part sans toi, Edward. _Lui confiai-je obéissante.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière, en me souriant de ce sourire qui faisait chavirer mon cœur, avant de se retourner pour rejoindre sa monture.

Il ne s'éloigna que quelques secondes et fût de retour à mes côtés très rapidement. Il me regarda intensément de la tête aux pieds avant de me demander :

_- Retire ta robe et ta chemise, avant que ta peau ne soit transie de froid. Je vais t'envelopper dans cette couverture pour te réchauffer_.

J'obtempérai de suite et levai les bras vers l'arrière de ma nuque. Je me rendis compte alors d'un problème, qui se révéla ne pas en être un…

Je me retournai, lui présentant mon dos.

-_ Peux-tu m'aider à défaire le lacet de ma robe ? _

Il s'approcha.

- _Bien sûr,_ murmura-t-il juste derrière moi, ses lèvres effleurant la base de mon cou. _Tiens-moi juste la couverture. _Me demanda-t-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je m'en saisis et sentis ses doigts s'affairer avec douceur le long de ma colonne vertébrale, faisant frissonner chaque parcelle de ma peau qui réagissait au moindre effleurement.

Ma robe tomba lentement de ma poitrine à mes hanches, pour finir sa course à mes pieds, ma chemise suivit le même chemin quelques secondes après. Les mains chaudes d'Edward se posèrent sur mes épaules et glissèrent le long de mes bras jusqu'à emprisonner mes mains. Sa tête se posa sur la mienne et je le sentis humer ma chevelure.

- _Comme tu m'as manqué._ Susurra-t-il enlaçant mon corps de nos bras.

Je me laissai aller contre lui, fermant les yeux, savourant mon corps collé au sien, mon dos contre son torse, mes hanches contre les siennes. Seigneur, quel bien fou cela faisait de se retrouver là où l'on souhaitait être depuis cela semblait être des siècles.

Je relevai la tête et l'inclinai légèrement pour voir son si beau visage. Mon regard heurta le sien qui était si profond, prouvant l'intensité de sa déclaration.

J'accrochai ma main à son cou et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa bouche. Au premier effleurement, je me retournai entièrement pour approfondir notre baiser auquel il répondit avec ardeur encadrant mon visage entre ses mains. J'étais aussi avide de ses lèvres qu'il l'était des miennes. Dans cet échange passaient tous nos sentiments et nos émotions : la joie comme la peine, l'euphorie comme la colère, la passion comme la souffrance… Nous devenions possessifs l'un envers l'autre car malgré nos retrouvailles, sommeillait, en nous, la crainte de se perdre à nouveau.

Comme s'il avait eu la même pensée que moi, il ajouta.

_- A présent que je t'ai enfin retrouvé__e__, je te garde avec moi à jamais, tu es mienne et je suis tien._ Déclara-t-il.

_- C'est tout ce que je souhaite aussi Edward._

Il me sourit, ses yeux se plissant en même temps que ses lèvres s'étiraient : il était heureux en cet instant, sous cet abri de fortune, un déluge de pluie tombant à quelques centimètres de nous. Mais peu importait, rien de comptait à part lui et moi à cet instant si intense et intime.

Alors que je me noyai dans l'océan de ces yeux, il me prit la couverture que je tenais encore de ma main libre et m'enveloppa à l'intérieur.

_- Emmett ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Tu seras bientôt à l'abri et au chaud._

_- Je le suis déjà,_ lui répondis-je en me pelotonnant un peu plus contre lui, ce qui le fit sourire.

_- C'est vrai. _En convint-il.

Ces retrouvailles étaient une bénédiction après la journée que j'avais vécue. Elles auraient été parfaites si mon cœur ne saignait pas, si je ne souffrais pas terriblement de la perte de mes parents. Une larme s'échappa de mon œil pour rouler sur ma joue et disparaître dans mon cou. Je fermai les yeux comme pour fuir cette souffrance et me concentrait sur les battements de cœur d'Edward qui me rassuraient et m'apaisaient.

_- Viens, assied toi, tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu._ Me proposa-t-il en me montrant une roche plate incrustée dans le sol.

J'obtempérai, mais lorsque je me penchai, ma cheville m'envoya une foudroyante décharge de douleur me faisant brusquement tomber sur le côté de ma hanche contre la dureté de la roche.

_- Ah !_ Criai-je, ne pouvant plus me contenir.

_- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_ S'inquiéta immédiatement Edward.

_- C'est ma cheville, elle me fait de nouveau souffrir, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus douloureuse que le jour où je me suis enfuie du couvent._

_- Laisse-moi regarder._ Me dit-il en prenant mon pied entre ses mains à genoux devant moi.

Il effleura ma cheville du bout de ses doigts habiles.

_- Mon père t'avait conseillé de te ménager ?_

_- Oui._

_- Mais cet imbécile de Newton n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ! _Gronda-t-il. Il pressa un peu plus sur mon pied. _Ta cheville est à nouveau déboitée, Bella._

Il me regarda, confus.

_- _ _C'est en voulant m'échapper tout à l'heure, que tu t'es de nouveau blessée, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, je crois_. Lui répondis-je hésitante.

Il semblait fautif.

_- Edward, tu n'es pas responsable. Ma cheville était fragile, je ne me suis pas ménagée, ce n'est pas surprenant qu'elle ait lâché au moindre effort._ Tentai-je de le rassurer.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira, puis les rouvrit.

_- J'aurais dû m'arrêter et te rassurer. _S'insista-t-il.

_- Edward, je…_

Il me fit taire en posant son doigt sur ma bouche.

_- Je veux te protéger, j'ai failli dans ma tâche, il n'y a rien d'autre à justifier ou à défendre, mais je te promets que je ne faillirai plus._ Me jura-t-il puis revenant à ma cheville._ Tu es prête ?_

Je hochai la tête incapable de répondre, terrorisée à l'idée de souffrir encore comme la dernière fois que Carlisle me l'avais remise.

_- N'est pas peur, mon amour, je serai doux. _Me dit-il en encrant ses yeux dans les miens_._

Il posa mon pied sur son genou le tenant de ses deux mains tout en le caressant sans me lâcher du regard. Je restai stupéfaite par ce que je venais d'entendre…« mon amour ».., il m'avait appelé « mon amour »…

_- Et voilà ! _Me dit-il, juste après que j'ai senti ma cheville bouger mais sans douleur.

_- Tu as terminé ?_ M'enquis-je surprise. _Je n'ai rien senti !_

_- Normal, c'est parce que tu es entre les mains d'un bon médecin. _Me dit-il faussement fier de lui.

_- Oh c'est vrai j'oubliai presque que tu étais médecin, toi aussi. _Réalisai-je.

_- Et surtout, tu dois ménager ta cheville, interdiction de courir ! C'est le conseil de ton nouveau docteur. _

_- Très bien Docteur, je vais essayer de vous écouter. Suis-je ta première patiente ? _M'enquis-je.

_- Depuis que je suis diplômé ? Oui._

Je lui souris fière d'être la première personne qu'il soignait.

Il ouvrit son grand manteau et déchira le bas de sa chemise pour l'utiliser comme bandage autour de ma cheville. Il me fit faire un ou deux allers-retours pour contrôler que ma cheville était bien remise et que son bandage était sûr.

Des bruits de cavalcade nous sortirent de notre cocon. Edward dans un geste protecteur me fit passer derrière lui, faisant de son corps un barrage pour me protéger de tout danger qui pourrait surgir.

Au loin deux cavaliers apparurent derrière les fourrés et se rapprochaient à très grande vitesse. Edward serra fort ma main sans les lâcher une seule seconde du regard. Il était prêt à tout pour me défendre, cela se sentait dans tout son corps tendu à l'extrême.

Puis soudain, sa main se détendit ainsi que le reste de son corps.

_- Tout va bien, c'est Emmett. Et il ne vient pas seul. _M'informa-t-il.

_- Qui l'accompagne ?_

_- Une surprise pour toi._ Me dit-il, se retournant pour me sourire.

_- Pour moi ?_ M'étonnai-je.

Je focalisai alors mon regard sur le fameux cavalier. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et mes yeux s'écarquillaient.

_- Mon dieu…ce n'est pas possible…_murmurai-je la gorge nouée, les mains plaquées sur ma bouche.

_- Bella, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir une telle souffrance mais c'était la seule solution. _Entendis-je Edward s'excuser à mes côtés, mais ses paroles ne prirent pas de sens dans ma tête car j'étais complètement focalisée sur le cavalier qui venait de stopper sa monture juste à côté d'Emmett.

Il mit un pied à terre, retira sa capuche et se retourna vers nous.

_- Papa ! _Criai-je en le reconnaissant pleinement.

Je lâchai la main d'Edward pour agripper ma couverture qui me recouvrait et me précipitai dans les bras protecteurs de mon père que j'avais cru ne jamais pouvoir retrouver un jour.

_- Bella, ma chérie !_ M'accueillit-il en refermant ses bras.

Un flot de larmes se déversa sur mes joues mais à contrario de l'instant précédent, c'était des larmes de joie : mon père était vivant !

Mais une question vint très vite s'imposer dans mon esprit.

Je m'écartai légèrement de lui pour lui demander sans plus attendre.

_- Et maman ? Que…_

_- Elle va bien aussi, elle a hâte de te retrouver aussi. _Me confia-t-il ému de nos retrouvailles.

Un grand soulagement s'insinua en moi et je pus enfin sourire pleinement. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois, j'étais comblée de bonheur. Je retrouvais tous les gens que j'aimais sans aucune ombre qui planait au-dessus de nous, sans aucun poids, ni aucun fardeau à porter.

Je laissai exploser ma joie en même temps que mes sanglots et j'enfouis mon visage contre l'épaule rassurante et réconfortante de mon père.

_- Chef Swan, nous ne devons pas nous attarder ici, la pluie a cessé, il nous faut reprendre la route pour nous mettre à l'abri d'éventuels poursuivants. _Intervint Edward.

_- Oui vous avez raison, il nous faut quitter les lieux au plus vite, allez en selle_. Approuva le shérif qui sommeillait en mon père.

Au moment où nous rejoignions nos montures, il remarqua.

_- Il nous manque un cheval pour Bella_.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, je la prends avec moi sur ma monture._

Mon père releva un sourcil de surprise, me détaillant de la tête au pied. Je me mis à rougir en réalisant que j'étais toujours nue sous ma couverture qui ne dissimulait pas mon épaule. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un « hum hum » puis monta sur son cheval.

Edward revint à mes côtés et remonta la couverture sur mon épaule avant de m'emporter dans ses bras. Il m'assit sur sa monture, rangea mes vêtements mouillés dans la sacoche et sauta lestement juste derrière moi. Il se saisit des rennes d'une main et me colla contre lui contre de l'autre.

_- On y va !_ Cria-t-il.

Emmett prit la tête du convoi alors que mon père le refermait.

_- Où allons-nous ?_ M'enquis-je.

_- Dans une auberge, juste après les bois, nous y rejoindrons Madame Swan._ Me répondit Emmett avant de se tourner vers moi avec un grand sourire. _Je suis très heureux de te revoir enfin Bella_.

Je lui souris à mon tour.

_- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de vous revoir Emmett. _

Sur ces mots il donna un coup de talons sur les flancs de sa monture et accéléra pour nous guider au fin fond de la forêt.

Edward le laissa prendre un peu de distance en reconnaissance, nous donnant un petit instant d'intimité entre lui et moi sachant que mon père n'était pas loin derrière.

_- L'incendie dans la grange et dans la maison de mes parents, c'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? _Lui demandai-je reformant petit à petit les pièces du puzzle des derniers événements.

_- Oui, comme je te l'ai dit, c'était la seule solution, pour te délivrer de Newton. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de te laisser à ses côtés, qu'il te touche… alors quand je me suis éclipsé juste au moment où il est entré dans la chapelle, je me suis caché dans la grange. C'est lorsque j'ai mis la main dans ma poche et que j'ai trouvé mes allumettes que l'idée est apparue. « Voilà qui allait occuper Mike une bonne partie de la nuit. » _Ricana-t-il.

_- On peut dire que ton plan a très bien fonctionné. Il était dans une colère noire quand il a vu la grange en flamme. _Lui confiai-je.

Je souris en revoyant les images de Mike furieux, il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Je relevai les yeux vers Edward et remarquai qu'il était sérieux.

_- Qu'y-a-t-il ?_

Il baissa les yeux vers moi où je voyais de la souffrance mélangée à de la colère se dessiner.

_- T'a-t-il touché__e__ la nuit dernière?_ Me demanda-t-il la voix rauque.

Mon sourire se fana aussi et je baissai les yeux.

_- L'ordure, je vais le tuer ! _Grinça-t-il son poing serrant les rênes. _J'ai échoué, je n'ai pas réussi à te délivrer à temps !_

_- Attends Edward. _Le stoppai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui._ Oui, il m'a touché__e__ et ma peau se glace d'horreur sur ce souvenir mais grâce à ton intervention, il n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Il ne m'a pas prise. Je n'ai pas été souillée par lui. _Tentai-je de le rassurer en prenant conscience de toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

_- Est-ce vrai ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr, j'ai toujours appartenu à un seul et cet homme c'est toi. _Lui confiai-je ma main caressant sa joue.

_- J'aurai tellement préféré qu'il ne pose pas un seul doigt sur toi, j'aurais dû faire plus et..._

Je posai mes doigts sur ses lèvres l'incitant à se taire. Il s'arrêta net mais son regard en disait bien assez.

_- Edward, ne t'en veux pas. Tu m'as évité le pire. Ce que j'avais toujours cru impossible depuis le jour où Mike avait décidé de m'épouser. Tu as failli payer de ta vie le fait de m'avoir approché et…et déflorée. Tu en as fait bien assez, même trop, pour une fille que tu connais à peine._

_- Je te connais bien assez pour savoir que désormais tu seras toute ma vie._

Je lui souris et m'apprêtai à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes quand je croisai le regard de mon père. Je m'arrêtai net et me replaçai correctement sur ma monture, Edward ne fit aucune objection même s'il avait remarqué mon changement de comportement.

Cette fois-ci, je voulais faire les choses correctement avec mon père, comme cela aurait dû se passer s'il n'avait pas été victime du chantage de Mike. Je voulais lui présenter Edward dans les formes, lui prouver nos sentiments réciproques. Lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui, que je pourrais être heureuse avec lui et qu'il sache que je serais en sécurité avec lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente inutile en tant que père que je savais très protecteur.

Nous fîmes le reste du court trajet en silence. Nous arrivâmes à l'auberge dont Emmett avait parlé, tout semblait calme. Edward se pressa de descendre de son cheval pour ensuite me tendre les bras et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je me laissai aller et glisser le long de son corps, mes yeux dans les siens, avant de poser pied à terre.

Edward se détachait à peine de moi que j'entendis crier mon nom.

_- Bella !_

Je levai les yeux par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward et aperçu ma mère qui courait droit vers moi. Je m'avançai vers elle, boitillant, tenant fermement ma couverture, et nous nous jetâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

_- Maman !_

_- Oh ma chérie ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Je suis si heureuse de te retrouver saine et sauve._

_- Moi aussi je suis si heureuse de te retrouver en vie. …Merci. _Soufflai-je à la petite étoile au-dessus de ma tête qui s'était enfin décidée à me donner du bonheur.

Elle desserra l'étau de ses bras tout en me gardant contre elle.

_- Merci, à vous Edward et Emmett de nous avoir ramené notre fille. Vous avez tenu votre promesse._

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête acceptant ses remerciements.

_- Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître. _Remarquai-je.

_- Et bien disons qu'on a appris à se connaître rapidement lorsqu'ils ont décidé de brûler notre maison !_

_- Oh …_Souris-je gênée.

_- Mais sans hésitation, je referai brûler ma maison. Ils avaient un très bon motif : ta liberté, ma fille._ Me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, sa main caressant mes cheveux comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

_- Ma liberté, mais votre disparition pour tous les gens que vous aimiez. _Lui rappelai-je en me détachant d'elle.

_- C'est un sacrifice qui en valait le coup, nous aurions préféré faire croire à ta mort aussi mais nous manquions de temps. Il est fort probable que Mike ne va pas lâcher de __sitôt__ les recherches qu'il a déjà dû entamer pour te retrouver._

_- Je sais, il ne s'avoue jamais vaincu._

_ - N'ayez aucune crainte madame Swan, tant que je vivrai, il ne la touchera plus, je la protégerai. _Intervint Edward en me rejoignant.

_- Pourquoi faire tout cela pour Bella, après tout, vous la connaissez à peine, si je me souviens bien vous ne l'avez vu qu'une seule fois, c'était le jour de son mariage. _Remarqua mon père plutôt méfiant.

Edward ne lui avait pas raconté notre histoire. Cela valait mieux s'il ne voulait pas frôler la mort une seconde fois.

_- Papa…_

_- Non, Bella, ce n'est rien. Un père a bien le droit de protéger sa fille surtout après qu'elle ait vécu l'enfer avec un homme qui ne l'a jamais mérité. _Me coupa Edward. _Shérif Swan, nous manquons de temps pour que je puisse m'expliquer mais sachez pour le moment que votre fille compte énormément pour moi et que pour rien au monde je ne lui ferai de mal, plutôt mourir. _Lui confia-t-il déterminé.

_- Je suis curieux de connaître vos intentions la concernant, vous savez que malgré sa pseudo liberté, elle reste une femme mariée. _Souligna-t-il.

_- J'en suis totalement conscient et c'est une situation que je corrigerai un jour ou l'autre. J'aimerai beaucoup poursuivre cette conversation mais le temps nous rattrape et il nous faut repartir au plus vite._

_- Nous repartons?_ M'enquis-je.

_- Plus nous mettrons de distance rapidement entre toi et Mike, plus __s__es chances de te retrouver s'amenuiseront. Nous allons partir en fiacre d'ici une ou deux heures. Le temps de trouver un cocher qui accepte de nous emmener et des vêtements propre pour toi. _Me dit-il dans un murmure._ Puis nous rejoindrons mon père, Alice et Rosalie qui ont une bonne longueur d'avance._

_- Je vais revoir Alice et Rosalie. _Me réjouis-je.

_- Si tout se passe comme prévu, tu seras à leur côté demain soir. _Me promit-il.

**Bon voilà la plupart d'entre vous avaient trouvé qui étaient les cavaliers mystères et pourquoi ils avaient agi ainsi.**

**Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite qui est déjà en partie écrite.**

**N'oubliez pas une petite review ou commentaire pour me donner votre avis !**

**Gros bisous**

**Sabi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou à tous !**

**Chose promise, chose dûe, je reviens avec le tout nouveau chapitre ! Je sais c'est long mais j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire, le principal, c'est qu'il est enfin arrivé !**

**Merci à ma Mumu pour ses corrections !**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 11 – Nouveau départ**

Avant le grand départ, ma mère me prêta une des robes qu'elle avait emportées dans ses maigres bagages lors de sa fuite, avant qu'Emmett et Edward ne brûlent la maison. Je fis quelques ablutions et pris un bon repas copieux aux côtés de mes parents, d'Emmett et d'Edward.

Nous partîmes deux heures après notre arrivée, et montâmes tous les cinq dans un fiacre. Mon père s'était installé à ma droite et ma mère prit la place à ma gauche. Edward et Emmett se placèrent face à nous. Pendant tout le temps que dura le trajet, Edward et moi ne nous lâchions pas du regard. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre, le regard hardant qu'il posait sur moi exprimait clairement son amour pour moi et à l'inverse il pouvait lire le mien en retour dans mes yeux.

Nous fîmes des haltes toutes les trois heures pour changer de fiacre et de chevaux entre chaque ville afin de brouiller les pistes de notre passage. Dans le fiacre, les ronflements de mon père et d'Emmett nous berçaient malgré la vive allure des chevaux. Tout le monde dormait sauf Edward et moi. Nous étions si proches et pourtant si loin l'un de l'autre, je voulais tant le toucher, lui caresser le visage et me blottir contre lui. Que c'était frustrant de se retrouver dans cette situation entourée de mes parents face à mon amour et amant. Il semblait ressentir la même chose car je pus lire sur ses lèvres ces quelques mots « tu me manques ». Je mimai ma réponse de la même manière « moi aussi ». Ses prunelles brillèrent et semblèrent me dire que bientôt nous nous retrouverions, seuls !

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la ville de destination d'Olympia, le lendemain soir, le soleil se couchait. Nous venions de faire un long périple d'environ deux cent cinquante kilomètres. Je me trouvais désormais à une bonne distance de Forks et de Mike. J'étais en sécurité et mes parents aussi.

Une fois passées les portes de la ville, Edward sut où rejoindre son père : chez un de ses amis médecins qui fut autrefois son mentor, le docteur Cameron. Il tenait son cabinet au rez-de-chaussée de sa maison qui se situait dans le centre-ville. En une quinzaine de minutes, nous nous retrouvions au pas de sa porte.

Le docteur Cullen nous accueillit avec un grand sourire et serra son fils dans ses bras.

_- Tout s'est bien passé ? _S'enquit-il.

Edward hocha la tête

_- Oui notre plan a fonctionné comme prévu du début à la fin. Pour une fois, la chance était de notre côté._

_- Bravo mon fils ! _Le félicita-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Carlisle nous présenta à son ami. C'était un homme très grand aux cheveux grisonnant. Il nous serra la main et nous souhaita la bienvenue.

_- J'ai profité de notre avance pour nous trouver un hébergement pour quelques jours le temps de nous organiser. _Reprit le Dr Cullen. _Suivez-moi._

Il nous conduit sans plus attendre à l'extérieur vers l'angle de la rue, dans un hôtel où il nous avait réservé le gîte et le couvert. Il s'arrêta dans le hall, jetant un œil autour de nous à l'affût d'oreilles indiscrètes.

_- Une chose importante avant de demander vos chambres, et de rejoindre Alice et Rosalie. Pour tout le monde ici, dans cette ville, nous sommes la famille Masen qui est le nom de jeune fille de ma défunte épouse. Même mon ami médecin nous appellera désormais ainsi. Charlie et Renée Swan, vous serez désormais Charles et Irène Masen, respectivement mon frère et ma belle-sœur. Vous avez un grand garçon, Manuel qui correspond à toi Emmett. Manuel est marié avec Rose sous-entendu Rosalie._ Je vis un énorme sourire s'étirer sur le visage d'Emmett. _De mon côté, je me prénomme Carl Masen, j'ai deux enfants : Alicia alias Alice, et Ewan pour Edward. Ewan est marié avec Belinda qui n'être autre que toi, Bella._

« Belinda… », j'aimais beaucoup ce prénom et en plus j'allais être mariée avec Edward enfin Ewan, je ne pouvais rêver mieux! Edward qui était à mes côtés me regarda et me sourit, il était ravi aussi.

_- Edward et Bella mariés ? Pourquoi ne resterait-elle pas notre fille tout simplement ?_ Interrogea mon père.

Evidemment, j'aurais dû me douter que cela ne lui plairai pas.

_- Non, Charles, ce sont Ewan et Belinda qui sont mariés. Nous ne serons jamais assez prudents. Si Newton recherche Bella, il ne faut pas qu'elle soit trop facile à trouver, comme une jeune fille vivant chez ses parents, même s'ils pensent les Swan morts. Elle sera plus protégée en ayant le statut d'épouse et de belle-fille. Et puis vous savez très bien que nos enfants sont épris l'un de l'autre, il serait incongru de les présenter en tant que cousins germains._

Je sentis soudainement mon visage se teinter de rouge. Qu'allait penser mon père de ma relation avec Edward alors que j'étais une femme mariée ?

_- Bien sûr, ce serait tout à fait scandaleux. _Admit mon père puis il se tourna vers moi. _Be…linda ? Cela ne te dérange pas de te retrouver à nouveau en femme mariée ?_

Je comprenais mieux sa réticence. Il pensait que l'on m'imposait à nouveau un mari.

_- Non, papa, cela ne me dérange pas. Edward n'est pas Mike, il m'a sauvé de son emprise. Comme l'a dit le Dr Cullen, nous somme épris l'un de l'autre et je ne regrette qu'une seule chose : que ce mariage ne soit pas réel. _Avouai-je.

Wow ! C'était moi qui venais d'avouer mes sentiments à mes parents devant tout le monde ? Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, de mon audace, était-ce la fatigue qui me donnait autant de courage ?

Edward prit ma main et la serra, se montrant solidaire de nos sentiments. Je levai les yeux vers lui.

_- Moi aussi je le regrette._ Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Tout le monde nous dévisageait, Carlisle et Emmett souriaient mais mes parents étaient plutôt stupéfaits.

_- Les chambres ont été réservées de cette manière pour nous couvrir, mais Bella pourra rejoindre la chambre de Rosalie, et Emmett occupera celle d'Edward. _Proposa Carlisle.

_- Cette proposition me paraît beaucoup plus convenable._ Répliqua mon père plus serein.

Une pointe de colère s'insinua en moi à son encontre. Je lui en voulais de réagir ainsi envers Edward alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour Mike. Mais les circonstances étaient différentes, il n'avait pas eu le choix face au chantage que Mike et son père avaient exercé sur lui. Il tentait d'agir, à présent, comme le père qu'il aurait dû être à cette époque. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de souhaiter me protéger mais c'était tellement frustrant de savoir Edward tout près sans pouvoir être auprès de lui.

Nous nous présentâmes à la réception à tour de rôles pour réclamer les clefs de nos chambres en utilisant nos nouvelles identités. Edward et moi nous tenions devant la réceptionniste, main dans la main.

_- Monsieur ? Madame ?_

_- Notre réservation est au nom d'Ewan et Belinda Masen._ Lui répondit mon mari non conventionnel.

_- Voici vos clefs, Mr Masen, votre chambre se trouve au second étage, porte n°7 entre Mademoiselle Alicia et Mr Manuel. _Nous informa-t-elle.

_- Je vous remercie._

_- Bon séjour au sein de notre hôtel monsieur et madame Masen. _Nous sourit-elle.

J'hochai la tête incapable de sortir un son. Je me retrouvai pour la première fois intimidée en me présentant comme l'épouse de l'homme dont j'étais éperdument amoureuse.

_- Viens, mon amour, allons nous reposer. _Me proposa Edward en me tendant son bras.

« Mon amour », jouait-il déjà son rôle ou bien ces mots venait-il vraiment de lui ? Un coup d'œil vers son visage me prouva la sincérité dont il faisait preuve à cet instant. Je lui souris en retour et glissai ma main sur son bras pour me laisser guider dans le grand escalier jusqu'au second étage.

_- Tu as l'air bien calme, Bella. _Remarqua-t-il.

_- Oh, je pensais juste que c'était la première fois qu'on passait autant de temps ensemble et que je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête. Tu m'as tellement manqué que je ne veux plus me séparer de toi, même si tu te trouves dans la chambre juste à côté._

Il stoppa à mi-chemin entre le premier et deuxième étage puis jeta un œil en haut et en bas. Il relâcha mon bras et encadra mon visage de ses mains.

_- Crois-moi, Bella, je sais ce que tu ressens car j'éprouve la même chose à cet instant. Mais je comprends aussi ton père. Il s'est fait enlever sa fille d'une odieuse façon, il est normal qu'il cherche à te protéger même si je suis parfaitement capable de remplir cette fonction. Patience, mon amour, nous ne serons pas éloignés longtemps l'un de l'autre._

Il acheva ces derniers mots en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes d'une façon très délicate avant d'approfondir notre baiser, sa langue allant à la rencontre de la mienne. Je me sentis fondre contre sa bouche et avais l'impression que j'allais m'envoler, allégée par l'afflux d'amour qui explosait dans mon cœur.

_- Hey cousin, y'a des chambres pour ce genre de chose !_ Nous surprit Emmett.

Nous rompîmes notre baiser pour le regarder.

_- Attention, ton oncle Charles et ta tante Irène arrivent, je ne suis pas sûr que surprendre cette scène, leur fassent énormément plaisir. _Souligna-t-il avec amusement.

_- Tu as raison, mon cher cousin. Merci, du renseignement. _Répondit Edward une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Emmett nous fit un clin d'œil avant de nous dépasser et de gravir les marches trois par trois.

Edward prit ma main et nous poursuivîmes notre chemin jusqu'au second étage. Nous stoppâmes devant la chambre n°7. Il me fit face, retourna ma main et s'inclina sur mon poignet pour y déposer un baiser sans me lâcher des yeux ce qui accéléra les battements de mon cœur. Ce geste était tellement lui.

_- A demain pour le petit déjeuner, Madame Masen._ Souffla-t-il en se redressant.

_- A demain, Mr Masen. _Murmurai-je.

J'étais à deux doigts de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais je fus court-circuitée par des cris de jeunes femmes qui m'appelaient.

Je levai les yeux par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward et découvris Alice et Rosalie face à nous dans le hall. Elles couraient vers moi. Edward se retourna et s'écarta de justesse pour éviter la tornade Alice qui se jeta sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Rosalie nous rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard pour nous entourer des siens.

_- Alice, Rosalie, comme je suis heureuse d'enfin vous retrouver !_

_- Tu nous as manqué, Bella. Nous nous sommes tellement inquiétées pour toi. _Me dit Alice lorsqu'elle me relâcha. _Mais je savais qu'Edward te ramènerait, il était tellement déterminé à retrouver l'amour de sa vie_.

Je rougis en prenant conscience de l'évidence des sentiments d'Edward aux yeux de tout le monde. Je tentai un regard vers lui, il était devant sa chambre son regard sur moi me prouvant qu'il adhérait à la remarque d'Alice.

_- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, passez une bonne nuit._ Nous salua-t-il, il me sourit et me fit un petit clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se glisser dans la chambre.

J'eus un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il disparut de ma vue. La nuit allait être longue sans lui, sachant qu'il était si proche…

_- Je crois que je vais rejoindre mon cousin._ Intervint Emmett que je découvris juste derrière Rosalie, ses mains reposant sur ses épaules.

_- Passe une bonne nuit_. Lui souhaita cette dernière en caressant sa joue.

Ce dernier fit de même et se pencha pour l'embrasser, l'enlaçant de son immense bras libre. Je restai sans voix en les regardant tous les deux. Emmett et Rosalie ? Mais mien sûr, c'était une évidence depuis leur première rencontre au couvent.

_- Belinda, Alicia._ Nous salua-t-il, utilisant nos prénoms d'emprunt. Il relâcha Rose et rejoignit Edward dans la chambre n°7.

Lorsque Rosalie revint vers nous, elle était rouge pivoine mais ses yeux pétillaient d'un bonheur naissant.

_- Rosalie ! Comme je suis heureuse pour toi. Tu mérites, plus que tout, le bonheur. _M'exclamai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

_- Merci Bella, il est vraiment très prévenant avec moi. _Nous confia-t-elle encore timide.

_- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, _remarqua Alice_, il ne l'a pas lâchée depuis qu'ils nous ont trouvées sur le bord de la route, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward vienne le chercher pour mettre son plan à exécution !_

_- Je crois que tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux, il saura te protéger et prendre soin de toi._

Malgré que le peu de temps passé auprès d'Emmett, je savais par Edward qu'il était quelqu'un de très protecteur et de courageux. Après tout, sans Emmett, Edward n'aurait pas été retrouvé et ne serait plus de ce monde.

_- Dommage que le Dr Cullen a décidé qu'ils feront chambre à part, les retrouvailles attendront. _Rajouta Alice.

_- Alice !_ La réprimanda Rosalie choquée.

Je souris en les regardant, elles étaient enfin libre de parler ou de se chamailler sans risquer d'être châtiées par une quelconque mégère de sœur, que c'était bon de sentir cette ambiance légère et bon enfant.

La conversation coupa finalement court car mes parents vinrent nous rejoindre au second étage. Je leur présentai mes amies du couvent, puis je les embrassai tous chaleureusement et rejoignit Rosalie dans notre chambre où nous partageâmes le même lit.

Malgré la fatigue que j'avais accumulée depuis ces derniers jours et notre périple en fiacre des dernières heures, le sommeil me fuyait. Le lit était pourtant confortable et moelleux, rien à voir avec celui du couvent. Rose, de son côté, dormait déjà depuis longtemps. Mais mon cerveau refusait de se mettre en veille. Une petite voix dans ma tête ne cessait de frapper à ma porte pour me demander ce que je faisais encore dans cette chambre alors que l'homme qui occupait toutes mes pensées se trouvait juste dans la pièce voisine.

Le problème était que cela ne serait pas honnête envers mon père mais surtout que c'était impossible puisqu'Emmett était probablement allongé aux côtés d'Edward comme je l'étais aux côtés de Rosalie. Si seulement nous pouvions échanger nos places...

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, comme illuminée par une grande idée, mais qu'est-ce qui nous empêchait de le faire ?

J'entendis, soudain, le parquet de la chambre voisine craquer, puis une porte grincer légèrement et à nouveau le sol craquer mais cette fois-ci dans le couloir avant que les bruits ne s'arrêtent devant notre porte. Quelqu'un se mit alors à gratter contre la porte. Soit il s'agissait d'Emmett soit d'Edward. Je priai pour la seconde option, je sortis du lit et déverrouillai la porte.

_- Bonsoir Emmett_. L'accueillis-je en découvrant cette immense silhouette.

_- Bonsoir Bella._ Souffla-t-il.

_- Je suppose que tu souhaites prendre ma place aux côtés de Rosalie ?_ En déduis-je.

Il hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

_- Avant de te laisser entrer je voulais te prévenir que Rosalie est quelqu'un de très fragile et qui a déjà beaucoup souffert, je ne…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens juste pour la retrouver, nous ne nous sommes vu que quelques minutes depuis notre arrivée. Elle m'a raconté son passé, et je ne la brusquerai pas, nous prendrons notre temps et je veux qu'elle ait confiance en moi d'abord. Il ne se passera rien, Bella, tu peux me faire confiance. Je veux juste être près d'elle et la serrer dans mes bras pour qu'elle sache que je suis là pour elle, pour la protéger._

_- Je savais déjà que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Mis à part le fait que tu me chasses de mon lit…_

_- Ne me dit pas que tu ne souhaites pas retrouver ton chevalier servant qui a soulevé chaque brindille d'herbe dans ce pays pour te retrouver ? _Répliqua-t-il taquin.

J'hésitai quelques secondes.

_- Et bien, il y a mon père, je ne veux pas le trahir…_

_- « Le trahir », tu y vas fort. Et puis ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu t'échappes en douce pour le retrouver, non ? _Sous-entendit-il.

Je lui jetai un regard choqué, il n'allait pas par quatre chemins quand il avait une idée en tête !

_- Sinon, tu peux toujours rejoindre la chambre d'Alice, si tu souhaites alléger ta conscience._ Proposa-t-il.

C'était tout à fait hors de question d'aller voir Alice alors que je mourrai d'envie de rejoindre Edward !

- _Merci Emmett, je vais prendre note de ta proposition, bonne nuit_. Lui dis-je avant de passer devant lui pour lui laisser la voie libre.

- _Bella, juste une dernière chose, Edward s'est assoupi comme une marmotte, et ronfle plus fort qu'un train à vapeur !_

Je faillis pouffer de rire de sa sortie et plaquai ma main sur ma bouche pour me contenir. Il me sourit et referma la porte derrière moi, en soulevant les sourcils. A présent que j'étais définitivement éjectée de ma chambre, je n'avais plus le choix, enfin presque. Un choix de chambre se proposait tout de même à moi, chambre de gauche et retrouver Alice ou bien chambre de droite avec Edward. ?

Ma conscience leva les yeux au ciel comme si j'hésitai vraiment.

_- Désolée Alice…_Murmurai-je.

Dans le couloir, le bois craqua sous mes pas malgré la légèreté de mes mouvements. Je devais me hâter si je ne voulais pas me faire prendre à errer dans les couloirs, notamment par mon père qui avait toujours eu le sommeil léger. Je me retrouvai devant la porte et tournai la poignée. Les gonds grincèrent à l'ouverture et je me faufilai à l'intérieur en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je pus enfin souffler me rendant compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration.

Alors que j'étais adossée à la porte, la tête en arrière, je glissai ma main derrière mon dos pour tourner la clef. Je verrouillai et protégeai ainsi, à l'insu de tous, mon envie de proximité avec l'homme qui dormait dans le lit juste devant mes yeux. Je pouvais entendre son souffle régulier, Emmett avait raison, il dormait profondément mais ne ronflait pas. J'avançai à pas de loup dans l'obscurité.

Lorsque j'approchai, mon cœur s'accéléra et ma respiration se fit plus difficile. Je me sentis soudain, hésitante et intimidée. Allait-il apprécier mon intrusion en pleine nuit dans sa chambre alors qu'il dormait profondément ? Me prendrait-il pour une fille facile qui, jusqu'à présent l'avait toujours poussé à l'aimer. Que ce fut dans la grange, cette première fois ou bien lors de nos retrouvailles dans la chapelle, j'avais toujours été à l'initiative de nos ébats. Je stoppai net et me demandai ce que je faisais dans cette chambre : c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée.

Pourquoi m'être immiscée ici? Je tentai de retrouver l'homme que j'aimais que j'avais à peine eu le temps de connaître lors de nos courtes mais intenses entrevues. J'avais besoin de sentir sa présence à mes côtés. C'était cela « sa présence ». Je n'avais qu'à me glisser dans le lit sans le toucher ainsi je serais enfin apaisée de le savoir si proche de moi et ma conscience ne serait pas touchée.

Je longeai le lit et me glissai sous les couvertures, occupant la place d'Emmett. Le lit était chaud et douillet. Il se creusait légèrement sous le poids du corps endormi à quelques centimètres du mien. Je me tournai sur le côté pour pouvoir le distinguer à la lueur de la lune. Sa tête reposait sur son bras relevé et sa poitrine soulevait les draps au rythme de sa respiration.

Son sommeil semblait si profond. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? Depuis nos retrouvailles lors de l'anniversaire de Mme Newton, tous les évènements s'étaient enchaînés, tous provoqués par Edward. Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré notre voyage jusqu'à Olympia, je ne l'avais pas vu dormir même si j'avais somnolé de temps à autre. Il devait être épuisé, pourtant il n'avait rien montré et avait pris soin de nous tous.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas m'approcher plus près de lui, je devais le laisser récupérer. Maintenant que nous étions hors de portée de Mike nous avions tout notre temps pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Pour cette nuit, je me contenterai seulement de sa proximité, j'espérai que cela serait suffisant pour apaiser le manque de lui qui m'habitait depuis notre première rencontre.

Je tentai de fermer les yeux et ralentis le rythme de ma respiration pour trouver l'apaisement, mais le seul fait d'entendre son souffle si proche suffît à faire bouillir mon sang. Je n'aspirai qu'à une chose me blottir contre lui et me donner à lui.

Soudain sa respiration s'accéléra et il se mit à bouger. Il se tourna vers moi. Son bras s'abattît nonchalamment sur ma hanche, me coupant légèrement le souffle, et sa main se plaqua contre mon dos. Je frissonnai sous la chaleur de sa peau que je sentais à travers ma chemise. Ses doigts commencèrent à palper mon corps le long de ma colonne vertébrale puis sur mon bassin et mes fesses. Sa main disparut subitement et je fus soudain foudroyée par deux émeraudes qui brillaient sous l'éclat de la lune.

_- Bella ?_ Murmura-t-il de sa voix ensommeillée.

Son visage était indéchiffrable. Il était impossible de savoir s'il appréciait ma présence ou non. Cela me mit mal à l'aise.

_- Oui, Edward, c'est moi…_

Il fronça les sourcils. Je me sentis alors comme une intruse dans ce lit_. _

_- … Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû venir, je…_

Je ne pus continuer de me confondre en excuses car il plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne avec passion. Sa main glissa sur ma nuque pour s'insinuer dans mes cheveux. Il tira légèrement dessus pour m'inciter à relever la tête vers lui afin d'approfondir son baiser brûlant. Je ne pus me contenir plus longtemps et je lui répondis avec la même fougue. Je crochetai mes bras autour de son cou et moulai mon corps au sien. Il était torse nu et ne portait que son caleçon. Je pouvais sentir contre mon ventre l'étendue de son désir pour moi. Cette constatation fut l'étincelle qui incendia le brasier qui sommeillait en moi.

Ma main se plaqua sur son torse dur pendant que j'insinuai ma jambe entre les siennes. Edward émit un gémissement étouffé par notre baiser et me fit basculer sur le dos alors qu'il s'allongeait sur moi. J'ondulai des hanches pour me frotter à lui n'attendant qu'une chose qu'il éteigne ce brasier de désir qui me consumait à son contact. Je voulais qu'il me prenne comme il l'avait déjà fait avec moi avec passion. Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, ce ne serait pas par désespoir ou pour se dire adieu, mais pour entamer notre nouvelle vie à deux.

_- Fais-moi l'amour Edward_. L'implorai-je contre ses lèvres en l'attirant désespérément contre moi.

Mais il se figea soudain juste après ma supplique et rompit notre baiser. Il ne bougeait plus mais sa respiration était irrégulière. Il semblait se battre contre lui-même.

_- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Il se répondit pas et ne réagit pas.

_- Edward ?_ Le suppliai-je.

Il baissa enfin les yeux vers moi.

_- Je te prie de m'excuser, Bella, je ne peux pas faire cela._ Lâcha-t-il en roulant sur le côté.

Je restai stupéfaite et légèrement froissée qu'il m'ait repoussée. Etais-je trop avide pour lui, devrais-je mieux me comporter et me tenir lorsque nous étions tous les deux ? Je me remettais complètement en question.

_- Je…Je suis désolée, j'ai été trop entreprenante…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je devrais quitter cette chambre. _Dis-je en me redressant brusquement.

Mais avant que mes pieds ne touchent terre, la main d'Edward emprisonna mon poignet.

_- Hey, Bella, il est hors de question que tu quittes cette pièce !_

_- Mais, pourtant tu ne veux pas de moi… _Répliquai-je, une boule commençant à se former dans ma gorge.

Il tira sur mon bras pour me ramener contre lui.

_- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, bien sûr que je te veux et que j'ai envie de toi, tu l'as senti !_

_- Alors, pourquoi ?_

_- Simplement, parce que je veux rester honnête envers ton père. Je veux gagner sa confiance pour qu'il m'accorde ta main de son plein gré, qu'il sache que tu seras heureuse et en sécurité avec moi. Je veux lui prouver que je ne suis pas Newton. _

_- Il le sait déjà._

_- Pas suffisamment pour te confier à moi._

_- Il vient juste de me retrouver, laisse-lui du temps._

_- C'est bien ce que je compte faire, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour avoir ta main._

_- Ce qui implique que tu garderas tes distances ?_

_- En quelque sorte. Je ne me fais pas confiance en ta présence, nous resterons donc dans des chambres séparées tant que tu ne seras pas devenue ma femme. _

_- Ta femme? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis toujours mariée à Mike, même si tu m'as éloignée de lui ?_

_- Nous trouverons un moyen et Newton j'en fais mon affaire…_

_- Edward, tu m'inquiètes que comptes-tu faire ?_

Il prit mon visage en coupe et me sourit.

_- Rien pour le moment, n'ais crainte. Il est tard Bella, tu as fait un long voyage et tu es épuisée, tu dois te reposer. Viens._

Il approcha mes lèvres près des siennes pour m'embrasser avec une douceur envoûtante, me faisant oublier toute objection que j'avais à son encontre. Puis il m'enlaça contre lui, laissant reposer ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il me caressa les cheveux, et me murmura des paroles apaisantes de telle manière que je m'endormis rapidement.

Ce fut le chant des oiseaux qui me réveilla le lendemain matin. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'avais pas de boule au ventre et je pouvais sentir sur mon visage ma bouche esquisser un sourire. J'étais heureuse et j'avais envie de le montrer à la terre entière.

Lorsqu'une main frôla mes cheveux, mes lèvres s'étirèrent davantage. Edward, la source de mon bonheur, se trouvait juste à côté de moi…

_- Hey, la belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin, et avec un magnifique sourire…_

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et fis face à un visage plus que familier.

_- Maman ? _

_- Bonjour ma chérie, as-tu bien dormi ?_

_- Bonjour Bella._ Entendis-je Rose juste derrière elle.

Je me redressai prestement pour jeter un œil autour de moi et remarquai alors que j'étais de nouveau dans la chambre que je partageai avec Rosalie. Comment étais-je revenu dans cette pièce ? En étais-je vraiment sortie cette nuit? Avais-je seulement rêvé de ce moment avec Edward ?

Mon regard croisa celui de Rose qui mima un sourire derrière le dos de ma mère. Je souris de nouveau en retour.

_- Bonjour Maman, j'ai très bien dormi. _Finis-je enfin par lui répondre avec enthousiasme.

_- Je n'en doutai pas après tous ces derniers événements. Je t'ai apporté des vêtements, on se retrouve en bas pour le petit déjeuner ?_

_- Merci maman, je m'apprête et j'arrive._

Elle m'embrassa sur le front comme elle le faisait quand j'étais petite fille et sortit de la pièce.

Rosalie et moi, nous regardions en attendant que les pas de ma mère décroissent, puis soudain nous éclatâmes de rire.

_- Bella, si tu avais vu ta tête lorsque tu as découvert ta mère à ton chevet… !_

_- J'ai paniqué, je me croyais encore dans la chambre d'Edward._

_- Je m'en suis doutée car quand Edward t'as ramenée ici avant l'aube, tu ronronnais si fort qu'on craignait que ton père ne t'entende et ne débarque dans la chambre. _M'expliqua-t-elle.

_- Je…je ronflais pendant qu'Edward me portait ?! Oh mon Dieu que va-t-il penser de moi ?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, il n'avait pas l'air choqué, il avait plutôt l'air de trouver tes ronflements assez mignons, et tu as bien fait rire Emmett ! _Ajouta-t-elle.

_- Emmett m'a entendu aussi ! _M'exclamai-je.

_- Bien sûr puisqu'il est retourné dans leur chambre pour prévenir Edward que l'aube approchait…_

_- Oh, je… _

_- Emmett ne dira rien, si c'est cela qui te préoccupe. Hâtes-toi si tu veux voir Edward au petit déjeuner car cela fait un moment, il me semble que lui et Emmett ont quitté leur chambre._

_- Tu as raison Rose._

Je me levai promptement et filai me préparer.

Le petit déjeuner fut servi dans un petit salon, où nous pûmes nous retrouver en privé avec mes parents, les filles, Carlisle, Emmett et Edward. Ils m'avaient tous attendu avant de commencer leur repas matinal.

A mon entrée, Edward fut le premier à me remarquer. Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers moi. Il prit ma main entre les siennes, la retourna et déposa un baiser sur mon poignet, là où palpitait mon pouls qui s'accéléra dès que ses lèvres effleurèrent ma peau, sans jamais quitter mes yeux une seule seconde. Il esquissa un sourire et se redressa.

_- J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit ?_

Je rougis instantanément d'abord de gêne, car j'avais passé les trois quarts de la nuit dans son lit, puis de honte en imaginant Edward écouter mes ronflements. Je me repris enfin.

_- Merci, Edward. J'ai passé une agréable nuit où pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me suis senti en sécurité._

Il esquissa un sourire et me conduit à table vers la dernière place restante entre mon père et Edward.

Le Dr Cullen profita de ce moment où nous étions tous réunis pour nous informer de ses plans.

_- J'ai rencontré le maire très tôt ce matin : la mairie d'Olympia nous loue gracieusement pendant les deux premiers mois un local où moi et Edward installerons notre cabinet._

_- Notre cabinet ? _Répéta Edward.

_- Oui, mon fils, le Dr Cameron m'a informé qu'il était surchargé de travail. La Population de cette ville grandit vite mais elle manque cruellement de médecins. Le maire de la ville m'a accueilli à bras ouverts ce matin lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je souhaitai m'installer avec mon fils en tant que médecins. Tu vas enfin pouvoir me montrer tes talents !_

_- Ce sera avec joie, papa !_

_- Il m'a donné les clefs d'un local au centre-ville pour notre cabinet ainsi que quelques adresses où nous pourrons chacun nous loger._

_- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! _M'exclamai-je.

_- Tout à fait, Bella. Malgré les économies que j'ai emportées avant notre départ, je craignais que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour subvenir à nos besoins à tous. A présent, je ne me fais aucun souci, je dois retourner voir le maire en milieu de semaine car il a peut-être du travail à proposer à Emmett et à vous Charlie, peut-être même y en aura-t-il aussi pour les femmes._

Notre installation à Olympia s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices. Nous allions bientôt tous avoir un logement et du travail. Cette fois-ci Dieu avait décidé de nous donner un bon coup de pouce.

Deux semaines plus tard, nous menions notre vie comme si nous l'avions toujours vécu ainsi. Edward et son père ouvrirent leur cabinet dès le lendemain de notre arrivée dans cette ville. De nombreux patients frappèrent à leur porte le jour-même de l'ouverture grâce au Dr Cameron qui les envoyait vers eux.

Emmett et Rosalie précipitèrent leur union de façon à pouvoir rapidement prendre une petite maison tous les deux. J'étais très heureuse pour elle, jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi rayonnante que le jour de son mariage. Je la savais en sécurité aux côtés d'Emmett qui malgré sa carrure imposante se montrait très attentionné et très tendre envers elle. Emmett obtint dans le même temps un emploi de charpentier dans les chantiers des nouveaux quartiers de la ville.

Mes parents s'installèrent à deux pâtés de maisons de celle de Rose et Emmett, et mon père obtint un poste de veilleur de nuit dans le quartier.

Carlisle s'installa dans l'appartement situé au-dessus du cabinet médical. Alice le rejoignit sous son toit après tout elle était sa fille sous sa nouvelle identité. Edward, de son côté s'installa, seul, dans l'appartement du second étage et dernier étage.

J'aurais donné cher pour pouvoir m'installer avec lui mais mon père avait insisté fortement auprès de Carlisle pour que je séjourne avec lui et Alice, ne pouvant, pour notre sécurité, m'accueillir dans leur maison. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de répliquer qu'Edward avait accepté immédiatement les exigences de mon père.

Alice et moi partageâmes la même chambre avec deux lits séparés. Nous eûmes enfin le temps de parler toutes les deux des derniers évènements et de la façon dont Edward et Emmett les avaient retrouvées, elle et Rosalie, dans les bois.

_- Il est fou de toi, Bella._ Me confia-t-elle, un soir une fois dans nos lits.

_- Et je suis folle de lui. _Répliquai-je dans un murmure.

_- C'est incroyable, la détermination qui l'habitait lorsqu'il te cherchait. Il n'aurait jamais cessé ses recherches, Bella, y aurait-il passé le restant de sa vie, il n'aurait jamais abandonné. _Me confia-t-elle. Elle soupira._ Comme j'aurais aimé que Jasper se lance à ma recherche et me délivre de ma prison, tel un chevalier fou d'amour pour sa belle…_

_- Peut-être qu'il t'a cherché et te cherche encore, Alice._

_- Je ne crois pas que j…_

_- Tu n'en sais rien !_ La coupais-je. _Tout comme moi, je ne savais pas qu'Edward me cherchait._

_- Tu le croyais mort, Bella, il est normal que tu ne t'en doutas pas ! Mais maintenant, quand je pense à Jasper, je l'imagine marié avec la fille dont il était fiancé. Il doit avoir des enfants à présent, et a dû complètement m'oublier. Et je dois l'oublier aussi._

_- Alice…_

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit.

_- Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, à présent que je suis libre, peut-être trouverais-je un Edward ou un Emmett prêt à tout pour me protéger._

_- Je te souhaite de trouver le même bonheur que je connais avec Edward, tu le mérites._

_- Merci._

Après nos longues confidences, je sombrais comme chaque nuit dans un profond sommeil, peuplé de rêves en compagnie d'Edward et je respectais ainsi « l'accord » conclus entre lui et mon père.

**Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite, avec peut-être l'arrivée d'un personnage qui est attendu par certaines d'entre vous !**

**N'oubliez pas une petite review ou commentaire pour me donner votre avis !**

**Gros bisous**

**Sabi**


End file.
